


SuperDwight!

by SoftIceCream



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Murder Mystery, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 62,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftIceCream/pseuds/SoftIceCream
Summary: Dwight gets superpowers and fights the biggest foe Wyoming Valley has ever seen: the Scranton Strangler. Meanwhile Jim plays intrepidReddit userreporter and gets caught in the midst.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back with another story! Don't worry, I play to finish my other one, but this idea has been floating around in my head for a few days. This one will be shorter and lighter than the other one. This story isn't beta read, so let me know if you see any mistakes!

Dwight Schrute stared up at the night sky, an activity he found himself doing quite often these days. He sighed wistfully, reflecting on his day. Today, like most days, Dwight had almost confessed his feelings to his office crush, Jim Halpert. And like most days, Dwight chickened out. He was afraid that he mistook Jim’s actions as affections and hated the thought he’d ruin the budding friendship between them. So here he sat, looking at the stars and contemplating his lack of romance.

 

There was a particularly bright star tonight, and Dwight was mesmerized by it. It was so big, and so, so bright! In fact, it kept getting bigger, and brighter. _It’s a falling star_ Dwight noted in awe, watching as the star broke into Earth’s orbit. As it fell Dwight noticed it seemed to be on track to land somewhere in Pennsylvania. The closer it got however, the more scared he became. _Why does it look like it’s headed right towards me?_

He saw a bright flash as the star crashed into the woods a few miles from Schrute Farms. Dwight ran inside his house to retrieve his jacket and keys before taking off to the crash site in his car.

 

No one else was at the star once Dwight got there. _How odd, did no one else see this?!_ Dwight walked towards it. The star made a nice crater in the ground, and was glowing brightly in the center of it. Dwight stood on the edge of the crater and took pictures of it. He toyed with the idea of sending one to Jim, but decided against it. He circled the crater, marveling the big mass of gas and fire. He tread carefully, not wanting to fall into the crater. It look deep enough that he probably couldn’t get out by himself. The star was bound to still be hot too, and Dwight would burn up if he got too close to it.

 

Unfortunately, Dwight had always been clumsy.

 

He tripped over a tree root awkwardly sticking out of the ground and tumbled into the crater, right next to the star. He gained his bearings and moved away from it. The area surrounding the star was oddly cool and relaxing, so Dwight re-approached it. The star still shone brightly, and still emitted a cool breeze; Dwight felt bold enough to touch it.

 

He collapsed the moment his hand made contact.

 

* * *

 

When Dwight woke up he no longer saw the star. It, along with the large crater it created, was gone. Dwight jumped up from the flat ground he had been on and the checked the time on his phone. 6:30 am. He decided to explore the area to see if he could find the fallen star. After a thirty minute walk around the woods Dwight came to the conclusion that the star disappeared. He sat in his car and checked the local news. People reported seeing an object falling from space, and the large flash of light. Authorities and scientists from nearby universities would be looking for the star later, but the general consensus was that what fell probably broke apart once it entered the atmosphere. Dwight drove home, concerned. Where had the star gone? He touched it last night, before he fainted. Maybe that caused it to disappear? Dwight prayed that nothing bad happened from him tampering with the star.

 

* * *

 

Jim looked as tired as Dwight felt once he came into the office. Dwight would normally half-jokingly, half-seriously scold Jim for being fifteen minutes late to work, but he had other things on him mind. Like the disappeared star, or how cute Jim looked with dark circles under his eyes.

 

Jim sat down after stopping at reception. “You look like shit, Dwight. Are you okay,” asked Jim, concern evident in his voice. Dwight snorted. “You’re one to talk, Halpert,” he bit back. Jim held his hands up in defense.

 

“I drove to Philly for opening day. We lost and I didn’t get much sleep, but it was worth it. What’s your deal though?”

 

Dwight thought of a lie. “I spent all night beating badgers in my beet patch. It was a hearty task.” Jim’s eyebrows shot up, and he let out an amused giggle.

 

“Dwight, is that Pennsylvania Dutch slang for “I beat my meat all night”?”

 

“You’d have to be a homosexual for that to be the first thing your mind went to,” Dwight said glibly. Jim let out another giggle.

 

“Maybe so,” he said with a coy smile. Dwight turned away to hide his blush. Jim was so cute, and it would be the death of him.

 

* * *

 

At lunchtime Jim called Dwight over. “Look at this,” he pointed to his computer screen. Dwight leaned over Jim’s shoulder to get a better look at what he was talking about. In one window he had an article about the elusive Scranton Strangler and his latest kill pulled up, and a subreddit dedicated to the killer in another. “It’s crazy how this guy is getting away with this,” Jim mumbled, scrolling through a reddit thread. “That’s because he isn’t real, Jim,” Dwight said disdainfully. “It’s probably different guys killing their women via strangulation and the local media is sensationalizing it.” Jim gasped. “It’s the _same_ person Dwight, and he’s targeting women!”

 

Dwight rolled his eyes. The whole story was phooey. “I didn’t think you’d be the type to care about true crime, Jim.”

 

“And I didn’t think you’d be the type to not care,” Jim replied. Dwight was no longer listening though, but instead focused his attention to the sidebar on Jim’s Reddit account. He could see all the subreddits Jim was subscribed to. r/mlb, r/nba, r/kdrama, r/hiphopheads, r/skincareaddiction, r/sewing and r/unsolvedmysteries, among others. Dwight chuckled, for all the shit Jim gave him for having dorky interests it seemed that he had just as many lame pursuits as he did. Jim scowled up at Dwight and quickly closed the window with Reddit in it.

 

“Shut up,” he said, reading Dwight’s mind.

 

* * *

 

“Jim, did you hear about the meteor that fell yesterday,” asked Pam. She was busy picking out silverware for her and Roy’s wedding, and roped Jim into helping. Pam was his best friend, but he did not want to spend his afternoon looking at dessert knives, even if it did get him out of work. “Yeah, didn’t it break up in the atmosphere? I don’t think they’re gonna find anything significant.”

 

“I saw it,” Dwight interjected. Jim and Pam looked at him expectantly. He showed them the pictures he took on his phone. “This is nice,” said Jim, scrolling through the pictures. He accidentally scrolled pass the pictures of the meteor and to one of Dwight dressed in leather chaps and a cowboy hat. He blushed and scrolled back to the meteor; he didn’t need to see that. “Why didn’t you call the police, Dwight? It doesn’t seem like they can find it now.”

 

“Uhh, it disappeared when I went back this morning,” Dwight said sheepishly. Jim and Pam stared. “You don’t believe that there could be a mass murderer in Scranton, but somehow a giant meteor could potentially disappear overnight, crater and all,” asked Jim dubiously. Dwight shrugged and snatched his phone back.

 

* * *

 

Later that night Dwight kicked his bedsheets in embarrassment, realizing Jim probably saw the picture of him in his cowboy outfit.

 

* * *

 

Dwight felt strange when he woke the next morning but still went to work. He pulled into the parking lot and parked next to Jim, who was getting out of his Camry.

 

“I’m going to prank you today, Dwight,” Jim announced.

 

“You never give me a heads up. What’s the occasion?”

 

“I just want you to expect it, so don’t make any plans later!”

 

Dwight scoffed.

 

* * *

 

Jim ate popcorn for lunch. He always did on Tuesdays, because he cooked dinner for himself on Sunday nights and ran out of leftovers by time Tuesday rolled around. Dwight was embarrassed to know this.

 

Jim tossed a kernel at Dwight. “Catch,” he said well after he threw it. Jim threw another piece, but this time it fell mid way between the two. Jim blinked and tossed more. All of the pieces fell to the floor at the same point, like they hit an invisible barrier. He tried once more with a handful of popcorn, and got the same result. Jim looked around, bewildered. No one else was paying his antics any mind, except Dwight.

 

Dwight smiled at him with a devilish grin. “I hope you’re planning to clean that up.”

 

* * *

 

Dwight and Jim exited the building at the same time. “You didn’t prank me today, Jim. Unless you consider throwing popcorn a prank now. I’m disappointed, you’re losing your edge,” Dwight playfully taunted. He went to open his car door, but couldn’t. He yanked the handle again, but the door didn’t budge. He tried and tried to no avail, but he couldn’t get it open. Dwight looked at Jim, who was smiling from his place in his car. “Gotcha! I guess you’re coming home with me now,” Jim said coquettishly.

 

Dwight panicked and called an Uber instead.

 

* * *

 

“Dwight is _soooo_ dumb,” Jim told the cameras in confessional, shaking his head.

 

* * *

 

Dwight’s Uber got stuck in a ditch somewhere in Wilkes-Barre. The driver put the car in neutral and pushed it. Not budging, Dwight jumped out to help. With one hard push the car shot out of the ditch and down the empty road before crashing and totally wrapping itself around a tree. Dwight and the Uber driver looked at each other. The driver screamed and took off running in the opposite direction.

 

 _Where was this strength when I was trying to unjam my door_ Dwight thought glumly. He caught a different Uber home.

 

When he woke up the next morning his Uber account had been banned. He had to catch a Lyft to work, and Dwight hated Lyft.

 

* * *

 

Dwight checked his car door when he got to work. It was already unjammed.

 

* * *

 

Dwight’s legs felt jittery. He hoped no one else in the office would notice. Jim looked up from reddit (r/kpop, Dwight saw earlier on his fiftieth lap around the office; Jim was weird) with concern. “Dude, are you alright? You’re been shaking all morning.”

 

Dwight jumped up and grabbed his coat. Walking to the coat rack was excruciating. “Yeah, I’m fine,” he said a bit too loud. Jim wasn’t convinced. “I’m just going for a quick jog!”

 

Dwight ran to the southernmost tip of Pennsylvania in minutes. The jitters in his legs had stopped but now he had no idea how to get back. He cryptically asked Jim to drop his location so he could find his way back.

 

 **Jim:** _lol why, you tryna coming over after work? ;););)_

 

Dwight set himself up, he should have just Googled it.

 

* * *

 

By time the weekend rolled around Dwight was positive something was wrong with him. He could now run super fast, create invisible barriers, displayed super strength, and had x-ray vision. He found the last one out after checking out Jim while he made coffee. His pants were tight for the rest of the day.

 

He had _superpowers,_ and it was all because of that fallen star from last Sunday. He was starting to think his body absorbed the star, and all the mystical, magical powers that came with it.

 

Dwight just hoped it wouldn’t give him cancer.

 

Dwight stood on top of his barn, Mose waiting below him with a small trampoline. The best superpower of all was flight, and Dwight wanted to see if he had it. He walked to one end of the barn’s roof before running back and over the edge. He swore he flew for a minute, lifting higher than any normal person would have if they couldn’t. However, he quickly fell a good fifteen feet, crashing nowhere near Mose or the trampoline.

 

“Oops,” said Mose, dropping the trampoline and running into the house and away from a furious (or dead) Dwight.

 

Dwight’s neck was bent at an awkward angle, as were his right arm and both legs. His face was completely smashed in. Slowly the broken bones healed themselves, snapping back into place and recalcifying. His face shifted, cartilage reforming and teeth regrowing. _Cool_ he thought. _I have regenerative abilities too!_

 

Dwight definitely had superpowers. He’d spend the whole weekend getting acquainted with them.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight decides to suit up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story isn't beta'd, let me know if you see any mistakes.

 

Dwight experimented with his powers for the entire weekend. He could control the itch to run in his legs, and the speeds at which he ran. He was rapidly developing telekinesis, and after a bit of practice Dwight was able to move and mold objects via it. He could also create shields and barriers, but he wasn’t sure how hard they were to crack; Mose had thrown different items at them to no avail. He knew that his regenerative powers would kick in automatically so he didn’t test it. He wasn’t sure if he were immortal or not, but he wasn’t risking a knife to the heart to find out. He could control how much pressure he put on objects, effectively mastering his super strength. And yeah, he needed to think/look  _ really  _ hard in order to use his x-ray vision, not that he stared at Jim’s ass frequently or intensely or anything.

 

But that was all Dwight knew. He wasn't sure if he had other powers since none manifested. He wasn’t even sure if he mastered each ability,  understood how they worked, or their limits. He wasn’t sure how or why the star gave him powers, but he wasn’t sure we would  _ ever  _ know. And most pressingly, Dwight couldn’t control his power of flight. That sucked ass.

 

* * *

 

Come Monday Dwight was ready to make his superhero debut. He took off of work and ran to New York City. He put a ski mask he bought on and covered his hands in dishwashing gloves. He was ready to face trouble, no matter what form it took!

 

Trouble mostly took the form helping old ladies across the street, and stopping vans from sideswiping college students on Bird scooters. He got really lucky in Greenpoint, where he caught a flasher and tied him to a lamppost. 

 

He was ready to give up when he witnessed a car chase ripping through Crown Heights. He took off running and found himself beside the car. He dodged incoming traffic and the bullets the befuddled criminals shot at him. He rammed himself into the driver’s side of the car, causing it to veer off road and into a fire hydrant. The driver was knocked unconscious, but the woman in the passenger seat took off running. He sped to the end of the block before she even blinked. She screamed when confronted by Dwight, and pulled her pistol out. She shot three times, two missing him but one lodging itself in his brain. Dwight spat the bloody bullet out at the woman’s feet, his brain trauma already healed like nothing happened. She screamed again. “What the fuck are you!”

 

Dwight smirked. “Just a concerned citizen, ma’am.” He’d have to use that line again.

 

The woman was so thoroughly shaken by Dwight that she dropped her gun and walked over to the police. She stuck her wrists out. “Please, just take me,” she begged, “just get me away from that freak!”

 

The police were perplexed too. This man just made their job easier, but they had to arrest him; vigilantism was illegal.

 

“What’s your name, boy,” asked the first officer. Dwight paused; he hadn’t actually thought of a name. He shrugged sheepishly. The officers looked at unimpressed. The second officer, while loading the criminals into the car said, “A superhero without a name huh? How  _ lame _ .”

 

The first officer didn’t bother booking him. “Get outta here, son. And come back when you’re ready to be legit.”

 

* * *

 

Dwight snuck into a late showing of Hamilton while he was still in the city. If he were going to be reckless then he’d go all out.

 

* * *

 

To be legit he needed a costume. He drew up poor sketches of what he wanted and dropped them on Jim’s desk.

 

“Excuse me,” Jim asked, bothered by Dwight interrupting him the one time he was actually working.

 

“You sew right,” Dwight asked loudly. Phyllis whipped around at the question, while Stanley peered over his crossword. Jim kicked Dwight in the shin. “I do not,” Jim lied. 

 

“What’s the hubbub,” asked Michael, exiting his office. Todd Packer followed. 

 

“Jim sews! Isn’t that lovely Michael,” said Phyllis jovially. Angela tsked from her desk while Stanley and Kevin snickered loudly. Todd Packer laughed, “I always knew you were a fudge packer, Halpert.”

 

Jim glowered at Dwight and threw the sketches back at him. He pulled headphones out of his desk and put them on to drone out the sound of his coworkers laughing at him.

 

Dwight felt bad so he bought one of those Starbucks iced coffees Jim liked so much from the gas station during his lunch break. He sat it on Jim’s desk while the younger man was away. When Jim came back he looked at the drink, then at Dwight, and then back to the drink. Dwight gave him a tentative smile.

 

Jim threw it away, unopened.

 

* * *

 

“Jim, I’m sorry,” Dwight apologized for the umpteenth time. He followed Jim to his car, and put his hand on the Camry door so Jim couldn’t open it. “Dwight, leave me the hell alone.”

 

“I’m sorry I embarrassed you in front of the entire office. That was out of line, and I didn’t mean for it happen.” Jim scoffed.

 

“How can I make it up to you,” Dwight asked, removing his hand from Jim’s door.

 

“Take me out to dinner, right now,” Jim demanded. Dwight blinked. Did Jim just tell Dwight to take him on a date? No, Dwight was just imagining things. Jim wanted a free meal, and maybe a drink. Something more than an iced Frappuccino.

 

“I can’t, I have a shift down at the station in twenty,” Dwight said. Jim scowled and got in his car, pulling out of the lot.

 

Dwight stood there looking a bit dumb. He never more wanted to  _ not _ be a volunteer sheriff deputy than he did right now.

 

* * *

 

“Dwight’s dumb,” said Pam during a confessional, shaking her head.

 

* * *

 

Jim was already at work by time Dwight got there the next morning. He actively avoided Dwight’s gaze and continued his conversation with Brian, the boom mic operator.

 

Dwight sat a grande Starbucks cup down on Jim’s desk (his favorite order), along with a red velvet cupcake and an order of sushi he knew Jim liked. He begged the restaurant to open early so he could get it. He stood outside the family restaurant, pounding on their door. They did it, but he was banned from ever coming back. That was fine, Dwight didn’t like raw fish to begin with. Jim looked over to his shoulder at the food Dwight brought him. He smiled and turned back. Dwight sighed and waited for work to start. 

 

“Knock knock,” Jim said, scooting his chair into Dwight’s personal space. 

 

“Sorry,” Dwight said again. Jim gave him a soft smile.

 

“What was it you wanted to show me yesterday?”

 

* * *

 

“So you want me to make you a superhero costume? I don’t think I’m qualified for that, Dwight…,” Jim said during lunch, looking over Dwight’s sketches. He savored the sushi the older man brought him. He wasn’t sure how he got it since he was sure that restaurant opened at 11:00am, but he was thankful. He tried to share, but Dwight pulled a funny face. Whatever, that meant more food for him.

 

“Why not,” asked Dwight. Admittedly he had never seen anything Jim had made. He wasn’t even sure Jim knew how to sew until he asked yesterday, the adverse reaction to his question clearing in doubts in his mind. Subscribing to a subreddit didn’t mean you actually did the stuff you were following.

 

“I’ve never made anything this big before,” Jim admitted. “The most I’ve done is a coat for my niece.”

 

“Can I see it?” Jim took his phone out and showed Dwight pictures of his niece in her coat. She looked adorable in her pink, fluffy, well made coat. Jim spoke about her, talking about how excited she was when he gave her the gift.

 

“How cute,” Dwight said aloud, referring to Jim.

 

“Yeah, I agree, she’s pretty cute.”

 

Jim agreed to make Dwight’s costume for his “comic book convention”.

 

* * *

 

Jim dropped a gift bag on Dwight’s desk two weeks later. “I hope you like it! But I don’t care either way if you don’t. You could have just bought one from the internet.” Jim walked away. 

 

Dwight smiled.  _ He’s so cute,  _ he thought.

 

* * *

 

Dwight stuck to Philadelphia and Pittsburgh for time being, not wanting to attract attention by frequenting New York too much. He stopped a few muggings here and there. Nothing big, but Dwight still felt good helping people and keeping the world lawful.

 

Plus, he liked his spiffy new costume. It was a bit plain, but it was better that way; he didn’t stand out so much. It even had a cape! It would be so great when Dwight  _ finally _ learned how to fly. The most he could do at this point was jump extremely high.

 

Dwight hung out in the South Philly area, lurking from the shadows. There were a lot of people out at the moment, a sports game having just ended. Dwight observed the crowds and saw a lanky figure he knew well: Jim. Dwight tailed Jim to his car, just to make sure he was safe from angry sports fans. He kept a safe distance as Jim drove away from the park’s parking structure. Dwight was done for the night anyways, so it wouldn’t hurt to see what Jim was up to.

 

* * *

 

Jim was in the city for the Phillies game. He tried to make it to as many games as possible, but it was hard since Philadelphia was a two hour drive each way. Driving for four hours got boring; he wish other people would come with him. Karen and Andy never did, unless the Phillies were playing the Yankees, and Jim didn’t go to sporting events with Kevin anymore. Not after the “Hot Dog Incident”. He invited Pam (and Roy) along once. Pam was down, but Roy complained about blah blah blah, my neck and my back, and Pammy could you stay with me, I’m in so much pain. Jim rolled his eyes. Roy still disliked Jim monopolizing Pam’s time, even though he knew Jim wasn’t interested in her. Maybe he could ask Dwight to come next time...

 

He stopped at Whole Foods on his way back, they didn’t have one in Scranton. He walked down the aisles, avoiding frozen foods that wouldn’t make the trip. He especially liked the wine they sold at WF so he stocked up. 

 

“Queer!” Jim heard from behind him. It sounded like Todd Packer’s voice. He turned around. It  _ was _ Todd Packer’s voice. He sauntered over to Jim.

 

“Oh, hello,” Jim bit out. “How can I help you?”

 

“What are you doing here, fairy?” People were starting to look at them funny, Packer using derogatory language in the grocery store equivalent of a safe space. Jim flushed and grabbed a box of gluten free wheat thins from the shelf. “I went to the game,” he mumbled. “What are  _ you _ doing here?” Because seriously, Todd Packer. In a Whole Foods. In Philadelphia. 

 

“I’m visiting my bitch of a daughter, and her cunt of a mother,” Packer said, pointing at a seemingly lovely pair of women picking through bags of organic apples. The conversation just started and Jim had already had enough. He quickly pushed his cart to the front, ready to leave. Packer followed after him. 

 

When Jim moved to pay for his groceries Packer sidestepped him and gave the cashier his card. Jim looked at him quizzically. Packer leered at him in return. “See you around, Queer,” Packer slapped Jim’s ass before shuffling off, leaving him embarrassed.

 

He lied before. He’d much rather be alone in the city if this was what he could expect.

 

* * *

 

Dwight watched Jim go into a Whole Foods and snorted. That  _ would  _ be on Jim’s itinerary when traveling to the city, he never failed to amaze him. He saw  _ Todd Packer  _ strike up a conversation with Jim, standing far too close to the younger man that necessary. Dwight used his often neglected X-ray vision. And yikes, he could see the  _ boner  _ on Packer from here. 

 

Dwight wasn’t irrationally angry, just the normal kind.

 

He destroyed Packer’s car.

 

* * *

 

Todd Packer was at the Dunder Mifflin office nice and early the next day, huddled over Jim’s computer with Toby. They were looking the Scranton Strangler subreddit. Packer rested his hand on Jim’s shoulder, massaging him roughly and unwantedly.

 

“I don’t understand how they haven’t caught him by now,” exclaimed Toby, sounding impressed. Jim looked up at him and then back to his computer. “I don’t think they care, Toby, all of his victims were women, and most were minorities. I’m starting to think this case will be lost to the system,” Jim said sadly.

 

“Who cares? The whores shouldn’t have refused him, they got what was coming to them!” Jim gawked at Packer’s words. “That’s such an evil thing to say, Todd. No one deserves violence because they refused someone’s advances. These women deserve justice.” Packer rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say, poof.”

 

Packer leered at Jim, which he ignored. He had been doing that ever since he found out Jim had “homosexual interests”. Packer took a sip of Jim’s Starbucks order. Jim grimaced, now he couldn’t drink out of that cup…

 

“What is this,” Packer asked.

 

“Uhh, you can just have it,” Jim offered. Packer aggressively pinched Jim’s cheek, leaving a red mark. Jim glared at him.

 

“Pac-man! What do I owe the pleasure,” Michael asked when he came in. He stopped and looked disdainfully at Toby. Toby retreated before Michael could say anything inflammatory. 

“Dude, I had to take a Greyhound all the way back from Philly last night, some idiot hit my car in the parking lot of a Whole Foods…,” Packer followed Michael into his office, shutting the door. Jim breathed a sigh of relief. He was getting sick of Todd’s constant harassment. He’d be fine though, the women of office put up with it for years now. He looked over and saw Dwight staring at him with worried eyes. He flashed Dwight a smile and started work.

 

* * *

 

Todd Packer’s right leg was broken in a “mugging” that night.

 

* * *

 

“I just happened to be in that area last night,” Creed told the camera, wearing the watch Packer dropped. When asked if he had seen who robbed Todd Packer, Creed replied, “I ain’t seen nuthin’, twelve.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review please. :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight officially decides to work on the SS case. Not because he believes in the myth or anything. But Jim might get himself killed or something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for graphic descriptions of violence ahead.

Dwight developed a new power: super hearing. Luckily, he could tune it out easily enough. But he became cognizantly aware that he could hear Jim’s heartbeat, like all the time. It was a nice sound, low and steady. It made for good background noise during a particularly stressful day. Plus, Dwight didn’t feel as skivvy using X-ray vision, and that was always a good thing.

 

_ Yeah  _ Dwight thought after hearing Jim’s excited heart pound during a successful Phillies inning,  _ this is a nice power _ .

* * *

 

Dwight decided to look into the Scranton Strangler case. Not that he believed it was more than coincidence, but Jim was right. Regardless of  _ who _ did it there were women whose murders weren’t being solved. Multiple men were walking the streets of Scranton, smug about their ability harass and kill women without being caught. Those women deserved justice, and Dwight would bring it.

 

He asked Jim to detail all of the murders for him. So far there were six, three black women, two white women, and one mestizo Latina. All done via strangulation. Police reports showed that the strangler(s) would choke each woman for one to two minutes, not long enough to outright kill them, but long enough to crush their tracheas and leave them to suffocate all on their own. The bruises on their necks varied in size, which Jim assumed came from variation in glove styles used by the strangler. “For the bigger bruises, he could be wearing leather or kitchen gloves that were a size too big, while the smaller ones could be from him wearing latex.” Two thumbprints in the front and fingerprints on the sides or back of the neck, depending on the circumference of each woman’s neck. There was no deviation in how he choked them; no choke holds or use of rope. Just his gloved hands. He was very methodical in how he killed them. There were other bruises on the women’s bodies, all in different places indicating that each woman struggled against their captor.

 

Jim showed him the background information of each woman. All of the women came from different, professional backgrounds: two victims were nurses, one a teacher, one a paralegal, one a realtor, and one a social worker. The police initially toyed with the idea that the women were sex workers or drug addicts who were unfortunately in the wrong place at the wrong time. This assumption was made based off of the race of the women; by that point two black women and the Latina had been murdered. However, it was only after it came out that the fourth victim, Erica Qualley, white woman from a locally esteemed family, did the police quietly shelved the implicit notion that the women were somehow at fault. Jim made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat. “It’s racism,” he said, “pure and simple. The case wasn’t even taken seriously until the fourth murder. Not that it’s Erica’s fault that the police only took it seriously after she died, but she didn’t  _ need  _ to die. She wouldn’t have if the police started investigating after the first murder.” Dwight agreed.

 

Jim showed him something else. He pulled up the Scranton Strangler subreddit. “So, they don’t mention this in the news— and I’m not sure if they should—but each woman was raped before she was killed.” Jim pulled up police reports that even Dwight would have difficulty getting as a volunteer deputy sheriff. Dwight raised his eyebrow. “Someone anonymously posted this,” Jim pointed to the obvious sock account’s username. I-Am-A-Sock it read.“I personally think it a low level police officer, but the other mods think it might have been a hacker.” The police report detailed that each woman had ejaculation in their underpants at the time of murder. Rape kits found no traces of semen however, leading the coroners and police to the conclusion that each woman, all of them, came from being choked. “What’s the likelihood that that could happen,” asked Dwight. Jim shrugged. “I’m not sure,” Jim admitted, “But he only strangled them for a minute or so before leaving them to die. There are other ways to assault someone without leaving a trace, but I don’t want to speculate on that.”

 

“Initially we — the Reddit group I mean— thought that maybe the Strangler targeted single women, maybe even sought them out on dating apps. The first victim, Jerrika Harrison, was found dead three days after she went out on a Tinder date. Her family didn’t hear from her afterwards and assumed the worst. She was found in a field twenty minutes outside of Hazleton, some thirty miles away from her car in downtown Scranton. They initially questioned the guy she went out with but he said they parted on a happy note; they made plans to get dinner later that week. It didn’t make sense for him to murder her. He had an alibi though, he met up with his roommates right after the date ended and got drinks at a bar they frequented. They all Ubered home as a group. They have receipts and social media posts to prove it.”

 

“The next two victims died in a similar manner, found in fields around Scranton, far away from their cars, and after dates. They couldn’t confirm who Deniece Williams and Jennifer Ortega went out with, giving rise to the theory that Jerrika’s Tinder date had also killed these women. But then Erica was found after a fundraiser she attended with her fiancée. He couldn’t find after she went to the restroom and called the police immediately. They found her two days later. Melissa Wallis was single and didn’t have any dating apps on her phone, nor any online dating profiles. She was found dead in her ransacked apartment. Alexis Bullock had two young children who were bound, blindfolded, and gagged while the Strangler killed her.”

 

“Jesus,” was all Dwight could say. Jim had figured out a lot about this case.

 

“Does that help,” Jim asked. He wasn’t sure why Dwight wanted to know all of this but he told him anyways. Maybe he’d tell his friends down at the sheriff’s office what he had found and it’d help the search move faster.

 

“Yeah, it does, Jim. Thank you.” Jim had thoroughly convinced Dwight that the Strangler was one person.

 

* * *

 

“Dwight, are you going to Pam’s wedding,” Jim asked. It was in May and the date was drawing closer and closer. He had to know who Dwight was taking. 

 

“Will Roy be there?”

 

“Yeah, it’s his wedding too.”

 

“Then no, probably not,” Dwight answered. Pam rolled her eyes from her seat reception, secretly listening in on their conversation.

 

“Oh, okay,” Jim frowned. “Well, if you  _ were  _ going who would you take?”

 

Dwight thought a bit. “No one, I can’t think of anyone I like enough to bring.” Which was true. Jim would already be going, so that left no one to bring. Jim didn’t take it that way however. 

 

“Absolutely no one?”

 

“Well, maybe someone…’” Dwight glanced off into the distance, thinking about Jim. Jim (and the cameras)  followed Dwight’s eyes thinking he was looking towards the person he liked. He was looking directly at Angela. She shot Jim a smug smile, feeling victorious. Jim’s frown deepened and he returned to his work. He felt like he was on the verge of tears.

 

Pam glared at Dwight.

 

* * *

 

 

“Dwight’s dumb,” said Karen during her confessional. She shook her head sadly into the camera.

 

* * *

 

“Good,” said Roy during his confessional. “I already have to put up with Halpert hanging around, I don’t want it to be Halpert and his freak boyfriend too.” He nodded his head for emphasis.

 

* * *

 

Jim must have been mistaken. He  _ really, really, really, _ liked Dwight, like  _ a lot _ . He has dated people before, sure, but those relationships just kind of happened, either by someone confessing their feelings to him, or via Tinder hookups blooming into something more. But he had never had a  _ crush  _ on someone before, not until he started working at Dunder Mifflin. It happened gradually; when he first started he couldn’t stand Dwight! Always so nosy and uppity, he honestly thought Dwight and Angela were together, they were two sides of the same coin. He guessed he was right.

 

But Jim started noticing little things about Dwight, like how  _ kind _ he was, in his own warped way. He had a nice smile too, Jim was a sucker for perfect teeth. He had unique hobbies, and so did Jim, so he could never judge. Even when he played pranks on Dwight he kind of just allowed it, laughing along at some of the more elaborate ones he’d pull off. Seriously, why would anyone allow Jim to pull so many inane pranks on them if they didn’t like him back?

 

But Dwight didn’t, and now Jim felt stupid for misinterpreting Dwight putting up with him as a sign of affection. He now knew why crushes were called such, he felt that his whole heart was breaking. He wouldn’t cry though, it wasn’t really worth his tears.

* * *

 

 

Jim cried the whole weekend, worrying his friends and family. His mom honestly thought he would  _ die _ from dehydration, he cried so much.

 

* * *

 

Todd Packer was back in the office Monday morning. His leg was in a large cast, having been shattered in three places. He swore up and down that a black blur came and cracked his leg, but the office was sure it was the heroine talking. “He probably got robbed during a drug deal gone wrong,” whispered Oscar while Angela nodded disapprovingly. “That’s why you take a pistol with you when you pick up dope,” said Meredith. Everyone stared at her. “What?! That’s what they did on  _ The Wire _ !”

 

“I agree,” said Creed. “I never forget my chopper when I’m stocking up on toads.”

 

* * *

“Hey Queer! Come sign daddy’s cast,” Packer cackled. Jim rolled his eyes but picked up a marker. “I saved a spot just for you!” It was right next to Packer’s crotch.

 

“I’m not signing that,” Jim said pointedly and Packer laughed again.

 

“I knoooow you want too! You can’t resist the appeal of a  _ real _ man,” Packer leered. The office got so quiet you could hear Kelly’s chatter from the annex. Jim sighed. He only needed to put up with Packer for eight or so weeks, until his leg healed. He signed the cast to make him shut up. He felt gross afterwards. He pull his headphones on and avoided everyone else in the office for the rest of the day.

 

* * *

Dwight didn’t consider Packer would have to work out of the office when he broke his leg. Oops?

 

* * *

 

Jim was mad at Dwight, that much was certain. It was Thursday and not a single prank had been attempted. “Jim, do you have a prank for me today,” Dwight asked hopefully. Jim kept his eyes trained on his computer screen, placing an order for a client he was on the phone with. He quietly opened his desk drawer with his free hand and pulled out a stress ball. He threw it as hard as he could at Dwight’s face. 

 

“Ow,” said Dwight sardonically. Jim was definitely mad at him.

 

Packer cackled and tried to reach for Jim’s hand. Jim threw a metal stapler at Packer’s broken leg.

 

* * *

 

Dwight went for patrol that night. He wasn’t sure how Spider-man just knew where trouble was. He wish he had a Spidey sense. Or a bat signal. Or even the ghost breath from  _ Danny Phantom.  _ That would make his job that much easier. Instead he had to do the old fashion stakeout.

 

He started with the police department headquarters located downtown. He moved to enter through the back of the building when he heard a familiar sound. Jim’s heartbeat. He was near here! Dwight contemplated his next step. Go to the police station, or follow Jim. He weighed his options. The police station would  _ always  _ be there, while Jim would continue to move. But, breaking into to the police station could prove tricky if he didn’t do it correctly. Dwight decided to follow Jim.

 

Jim was just a few miles away, near the Lackawanna River. Dwight watched as Jim entered an unfamiliar car via the passenger side door. There was already a woman in the driver’s seat. Dwight didn’t want to eavesdrop per say, but the situation looked shady. He had to make sure Jim didn’t get himself hurt or killed! So he turned on his super hearing and listened.

 

“Do you know anything else,” Jim asked the unseen woman. 

 

“Maybe. What do I get out of helping you this time?”

 

“The use of my box seats when I’m not there, the same as before.”

 

“This is a lot of risk just for some baseball tickets, Jim. I want something else.”

 

Jim said nothing for a while. He stared off into space before sighing. “What about the All-Star Game?”

 

The woman sat quiet. “Which one,” she asked dubiously. 

 

“You can wait until next year for the NBA, or you can go to the Midsummer Classic this year. It’s up to you. I’d fly you there and put you up too.”

 

“Ooh, the NBA game, please!” Dwight rolled his eyes. Jim nodded, and made a show of pre-ordering her tickets via his phone. “Go look at hotels later and tell me where you’d like to stay.”

 

She handed Jim a Manila envelope. “Honestly though, I appreciate what your doing, Jim, especially since no one on the force is doing anything. I thought about taking the case to the state police, or even the FBI, but I’m positive no one would back me. No one wants to solve this case! They’re content to let women die. They say it’s probably just a bunch of copycat murders.”

 

“I know someone else who works in law enforcement and believes the same thing,” Jim said with an eyeroll. Dwight cringed knowing Jim was referring to him.

 

“Good luck, Jim. I hope you and your internet friends can solve it.”

 

“Thanks Lucy. Is there anything else I can do for you?”

 

She shook her head. “This is the last time I can sneak you information. I think you’re resourceful enough to find what you need from this point on.”

 

Jim hugged her and got out of the car.

 

* * *

Jim took off work to go to a Phillies game. When Dwight checked the Scranton Strangler subreddit he saw that I-Am-A-Sock posted more classified documents from Scranton PD regarding the case. There was no doubt in Dwight’s mind who the publisher was.

 

* * *

A few days later a ten year old girl was found dead in a field outside of Hazleton, the same one Jerrika Harrison was found in. She had the same signs of trauma as the other six women, and all that entailed. 

 

Dwight began his search again.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dwight’s such a dummy. Hopefully it doesn’t bite him in the ass.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight makes a new, reluctant ally while Jim makes a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays everyone! This chapter is my gift to you all lol. As per usual, this chapter was not beta read, so let me know if you see any mistakes!

Jim pushed his cart through the automatic doors of the supermarket. He wanted to try a new recipe he had found online, but he had none of the ingredients for it at home. He didn’t make it far into the store when he saw Todd Packer hobbling on crutches, harassing some poor employee. “Oh my fucking God,” Jim breathed. What was up with Packer and grocery stores? Why was he always at the same ones as Jim? Did evil  _ actually  _ need substance? Jim let go of the cart and backed away slowly, ready to bolt. He bumped into something hard. Jim turned around. It was Danny Cordray, a rival of Jim’s from a competing paper company.

 

“Well, if it isn’t little Jim Halpert? How are you doing,” asked Danny. Jim smiled tightly. He tried moving around Danny to get to the door. He didn’t want Packer to notice him. Danny reached out and grabbed Jim’s hand, stopping him. “Leaving the grocery store with nothing purchased? That’s weird,” Danny said dryly. “What can I say? I’m a weird guy,” Jim answered.

 

Danny grabbed the cart abandoned by Jim, still holding onto his hand. “This yours,” he asked playfully. Jim sighed. If he weren’t leaving now then he might as well get his shopping done. He walked through the store with Danny, adding items he wanted to what was now Danny’s cart, all while avoiding Packer. They made small talk, and Jim found that Danny was a decent dude when not trying to steal away Dunder Mifflin’s clients.

 

“Queer,” Jim heard, and he mentally braced himself. Packer hobbled over to him, looking a bit pissed. He glared at Danny. Jim duly noted that he and Danny looked a bit domestic, walking closely together and sharing the same shopping cart. Packer must have noticed the same thing. 

 

“Cordray,” Packer said bitterly.

 

“Packer,” Danny replied affably.

 

“Fag,” Packer spat at Jim.

 

“Um, hi,” was all he could say, throat tight. Danny rolled his eyes at Todd. 

 

“What can we do for you, Packer,” Danny asked sweetly, stepping between Jim and Packer. Packer’s eyes narrowed. “I want to speak to Halpert, privately.”

 

“Why?”

 

“That’s none of your damn business, Cordray!” Packer grabbed Jim’s wrist roughly, pinning his arm against the shelf.  _ This is just like a kdrama _ Jim thought glumly, trying to shake his wrist free without causing Packer to topple over. Danny snaked his arm around Jim’s waist and yanked him from Packer’s grip. Like Jim anticipated, Packer fell on his injured leg, crying out in pain. Danny ignored him and pulled Jim away. 

 

“I’m soooo sorry, Danny,” Jim apologized when the two got to the checkout line. “It’s no problem, Jim,” Danny smiled. Jim noticed Danny had nice teeth. “Does that happen often,” Danny asked, referring to Packer’s crude advances. Jim nodded, embarrassed. “He’s been like that ever since he figured sewing was an activity that only homosexuals partake in.” Danny snorted. 

 

Danny ended up paying for Jim’s groceries, leaving him feeling more embarrassed. “I could have paid! You didn’t need to do that….” Danny ruffled Jim’s hair. “It’s no problem, I wanted to. You kept me company today.” Danny walked Jim to his car and helped him load in his bags. “Dunder Mifflin has an HR rep, right? There’s no reason for you to put up with Packer’s nasty behavior.”

 

“I don’t think we do,” said Jim unsure. Did they? They should, most offices had one. Maybe that was Creed’s job? Jim couldn’t imagine. He thought for a while before realizing that HR was actually Toby’s job. It was bad to say but it was easy to forget about Toby when he wasn’t right in your face. “Huh, actually we do.” Danny chuckled.

 

“Well, if I were you I’d report him, for your safety.” Danny closed Jim’s trunk and turned to walk away. He waved goodbye to Jim. “Wait,” Jim called, stopping Danny from walking away. “Is there anything I could do to repay you for today? You kind of saved my ass back there.”

 

Danny was hoping Jim would say that. “Sure. Allow me take you out to dinner, or maybe a movie?” 

 

* * *

 

Roy was sweating heavily, doing push-ups while Pam sat on his back giggling. He could feel the sweat from his shoulder blades getting on her bare tights. He smirked, thinking of other ways he could trench her in his sweat, and him in hers…

 

The doorbell rang. Pam got up to answer their the door, hoping it was their takeout. 

 

It was Jim, holding their food. He must have intercepted the delivery guy on the way to the door. Pam stepped out of the way to let him in. Roy scowled. Jim moved into Roy’s kitchen and grabbed  _ three _ bowls. “You should put on a shirt, Roy,” he said absentmindedly. 

 

“This is my house! And my food!” He snatched the takeout and bowls from Jim, and ripped the brown bag open, pulling out the Chinese cartons. He made him and Pam bowls and added forks to them. Jim took both and skipped over to Roy’s couch. He handed one to Pam and began eating the other one. Roy seethed, Jim was  _ always _ here, eating his food. He needed to get a life.

 

He joined them on the couch after making another bowl. “Why are you here, Halpert?” Jim looked annoyed, but really, he had no business to. This was  _ Roy’s  _ house. “I got asked out today by Danny Cordray, you know, the guy from Osprey Paper. He stopped Packer from harassing me at the grocery store, and bought my stuff. He’s seems really nice.” Pam smiled at him. Even Roy looked a bit impressed. “Wow, he’s a much better catch than  _ freak _ is. And in my completely heterosexual opinion, much more attractive too,” said Roy. Jim rolled his eyes. “Hopefully you said yes.”

 

“I said I’d let him know.”

 

“That’s a good start, now maybe I won’t have to hear about that Schrute weirdo anymore.” Jim sighed, still hurt over Dwight seemingly picking  _ Angela _ over him. Roy wasn’t there for it, but the way Pam, Jim, and Brian dramatically described it made Dwight out to be an asshole. There was no way he didn’t know Jim liked him, the entire office did, and even the warehouse.

 

“Are you going to ask him to our wedding,” asked Pam. She hung off of Jim’s arm. In the past he would have been painfully jealous, but he’s moved past that. He and Pam worked their issues out in couples’ therapy and he no longer saw Jim as a threat.

 

“Whoa, chill. We haven’t even gone on our first date yet. He told me to text him whenever I was free. I might not even go.” Roy and Pam both tsked.

 

“Why? Because you’re hung up on the freak—,”

 

“But Jim! Danny sounds so nice, you should—,” 

 

Jim held his hands up, silencing them both. “I’ll think about it,” he said.

 

Pam and Roy both dropped it.

* * *

 

On Monday Angela sauntered over to Dwight’s desk and sat on it.

 

“Yes,” she said looking at Dwight. He looked around wildly. He was confused. He looked at Andy, who redirected his gaze to paperwork he wasn’t really doing. “Yes to what,” he asked.

 

“Of course I’ll go to Pam’s wedding with you!” He didn’t remember asking. Angela shot at look at Jim, who was holding a pencil in his hand so tightly it was bound to snap. She relished in his misery, she always detested Jim for liking the same man as her. Jim’s eyes burned holes into the back of Dwight’s head, but the older man didn’t notice. Dwight could however hear Jim’s heart beating erratically.  _ He must have a cold, he should get that checked out _ thought Dwight, a bit dumbly.

 

“Oh, sure. I guess we can go together,” Dwight mumbled. “What the fuck,” Karen whispered to Andy. Phyllis shook her head sadly and resumed her work. Angela sat back down at her desk with one final glare at Jim. Jim looked crestfallen, and got up to leave the office. “Where are you going,” asked Michael from his office. “On a smoke break,” Jim replied. It was a lie, Jim didn’t smoke; in actuality he was going to sit in his car and cry.

 

Jim didn’t return to the office.

 

* * *

 

Dwight sat on the roof of the Scranton PD headquarters. He tuned his ears in to listen to the conversation happening on the fourth floor, in the homicide department. They were talking about the latest death, this time a little girl. Alison Choi was apparently the daughter of an officer in Carbondale. Normally the Hazleton police department would handle cases in their jurisdiction but after seven confirmed deaths across the Scranton-Wilkes-Barre-Hazleton area from similar means the police departments decided to pool their resources together. 

 

“—the public deserves to know there’s a rapist out there,” shouted a man, who Dwight presumed to be Alison’s father. “They deserve to know that there’s a man attacking, beating, and raping women to death. We cannot continue to pretend these are unrelated crimes!”

 

The coroner came to the conclusion that Alison had indeed been raped. Her underwear was missing from her body when she was found, a first for any of the women. The rape kit found small traces of ejaculation and blood in her, pointing to the Strangler cleaning her before the murder. She noted the bruises along her pelvic area as signs of force. Furthermore, Alison had dried blood on her legs but no external wound, collaborating with evidence that the strangler had indeed raped her.

 

“They  _ aren’t  _ related. None of the other women have been raped. More than anything, this was a copycat murder. That’s why she was found in the same field as Jerrika Harrison.” The police chief sounded bored, as it this were a discussion he had multiple times with Alison’s father over the last few days. 

 

“That’s not what I saw on Reddit.” Dwight used his x-ray vision to look into the building. It was hard to focus, since he had to look through many floors, but he saw what he was looking for. Alison’s father had a phone pressed to the chief’s nose, presumably on the Scranton Strangler subreddit. The chief flinched away.

 

“That page is nothing but a bunch of lies! There are people out there who get off on the murder of others. This is a bunch of crap that they spew to circlejerk their limited intelligence and to feel morally superior. If we can’t solve these cases then a bunch of nutcases running conspiracy theories won’t either!” 

 

Alison’s father showed the chief something that drew a shocked gasp from him. It must have been the account posting confidential files from the Scranton police department. Many redditors used the documents to presume the probable rapes of the deceased women, just like Jim had. If these cases were connected then it was likely that they were raped too.

 

“Look Officer Choi,” The chief started, “I know you want justice for your daughter but we’ve already hit a dead end with her case. No evidence has been left behind, no fingerprints, sperm, anything useful. It’s a shame to say, but this “Strangler” fellow has eluded us once again. And that’s assuming these crimes are done by the same people. You’re not assigned to this case, so I suggest you go home before I have you escorted out.” Officer Choi pushed the chief back a few steps before storming out. The chief sighed.

 

Dwight added the man to his mental list of people he thought could be the Scranton Strangler.

 

Listening in again, Dwight heard the chief call for his lieutenants. The woman he saw Jim talking to last week was one of them. “Who here has heard of the Scranton Strangler subreddit,” The chief asked. The lieutenants were quiet. He slammed his fist on his desk, “where the  _ fuck _ is this information coming from! How does Reddit have  _ our  _ confidential documents on their site? How?”

 

“The leak might have come from other stations, sir,” replied Jim’s friend. She looked cool but Dwight could hear her heart racing a mile a minute.

 

“Well, find out who did it! Lt. Stone, I want you over this case.”

 

“Wouldn’t our time be better served if we actually found out who the mass murderer was,” she replied boredly. “The database was most likely hacked and the documents posted to Reddit. It was probably some bored Russian teen, honestly.” The chief turned red. “Do as I say,” he screamed. “Now git!” The officers dispersed. 

 

Dwight processed all of the information he learned today, which was….not a lot. He knew most of what was discussed from Jim, the only new addition was the confirmation of sexual assault. Dwight was so consumed in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the door opening. “Who’s there,” shouted Lt. Stone, pointing her gun and flashlight directly at Dwight. He held his hands up, not sure what else to do. Lt. Stone took in Dwight’s appearance and scoffed. “Who the hell are you supposed to be, Batman? It’s a bit early for Halloween.”

 

“I’m a superhero. I want to help with the Scranton Strangler case.” Lt. Stone looked unimpressed. “Hands behind your head,” she said. “This constitutes as burglary and espionage.” She stepped closer and shone the flashlight in Dwight’s eyes. He cringed from the bright light. Dwight stuck his hand out and twisted the barrel of Lt. Stone’s gun. She gasped in surprise and dropped it on the ground. She didn’t back away however, nor did look scared. She looked pissed. She picked up her gun and cursed, testing to see if it would still fire. “You fucker freak! We don’t have money in the budget to replace this!” 

 

That wasn’t the reaction he expected, but it seemed to him that police officers, in general, were not afraid of him.

 

Lt. Stone threw the useless gun at Dwight’s face with all of her might. The cold metal hit the side of his face, breaking his jaw and causing a blood vessel in one eye to pop. She attempted to throw her flashlight at him too, but Dwight put up a barrier before she could. Not permitted come closer to him Lt. Stone pounded on the barrier with her shoulders. He didn’t think much of it, since no one had attempted to break through it before. However, her continual knocking against the barrier caused it to crack in spots, something Dwight could feel in his head. Each crack felt like a piercing knife in his brain, making him nauseous. Dwight dropped the barrier altogether, not wanting to find out what would happen if she managed to break it. She picked up her flashlight and threw it again, this time getting Dwight in the back of the head. He felt his skull crack, before healing itself. Still, the pain from the blow along with the blooming migraine from her cracking his barrier knocked the wind out of him. Dwight collapsed on the ground.

 

Lt. Stone stood over him, one hand reaching towards his mask, the other ready to call for backup. Dwight thrusted his leg out, hitting her in the shin and causing her to fall over. He used his telekinesis to pull her utility belt towards him, but all it accomplished was dragging her down against him. Dwight was starting to learn that he didn’t have as much control over his powers as he previously thought. He pulled at her radio, snapping the cord so she couldn’t use it. She kicked out at him, landing a blow to his stomach. He rolled away and stood up. The headache was starting to weaken, but the dull pain made his reflexes sluggish. Lt. Stone took advantage of this by headbutting Dwight, knocking him against the wall of the roof. She tried grabbing for his mask again, but he kneed her in the stomach. He then pushed her over, causing her to tumble. He tried a different strategy. He used his telekinesis to pin her to the ground, hoping she wouldn’t be able to break it like she did his barrier. She struggled for a while before giving up. It had worked.

 

She stared up at him from where she lay. “Where’d you get your superpowers? I didn’t know people could actually have superpowers. Who are you?” He shrugged. He still hadn’t come up with a name.

 

“I want to help with the Scranton Strangler case,” he said instead, repeating his intentions. Lt. Stone stared at him. Dwight continued. “I know you’re the one leaking the information on to the internet. Or at least giving it to the leaker. Did you pick your hotel yet?” Her eyes widen, and she struggled against her restraints. Ah,  _ now  _ she was afraid.

 

“Who told you that,” Lt. Stone asked. Dwight shrugged. “I was there when you sold your soul for some basketball tickets. I hope you pick a good hotel since someone else is funding it.” Her face turned sour. “Shut the fuck up,” she yelled.

 

“Why are you trading government documents for goods? Why give the documents to a whistleblower instead of doing it yourself?”

 

“He wanted to pay me. It’s stressful copying all of those documents without being caught, so I figured I deserve a reward at least, and he was happy to give them to me. Besides, he’s figured out more about the Strangler than anyone else in the entire police department has. Him and those Reddit people.”

 

“I want you to help me from now on, or I’ll go after him,” Dwight lied. He had no intention of hurting Jim, or course, but Lt. Stone didn’t need to know that. She screamed, frantically trying to break free. Dwight watched as she tired herself out. “I’m not helping you, so screw off. You can find everything you need at r slash Scranton Strangler, no spaces.” 

 

“Then you won’t mind me asking Jim Halpert for help. I’m sure he won’t put up as much of a fight as you did, Lt. Lucy Stone.” Lt. Stone deflated. “What do you want me to do,” she asked tiredly. 

 

“What do you think the next move of the police will be? What are you doing to stop the Strangler?” Lt. Stone gritted her teeth. What a dumb question, if she knew then she wouldn’t be in this predicament! She thought about something Jim told her once, about how some serial killers liked to restage the same murder multiple times.

 

“I don’t know. I think maybe the Strangler will attack at the end of next month, late May. He’s killed someone every month now, always towards the end.” Dwight listened with interest. He couldn’t tell if she were bullshitting or not, but at least she cared enough about Jim’s preservation to not sell him out. She continued. “The little girl who just died, Alison Choi, she was found in the same field as the woman from the first case….”

 

“Jerrika Harrison,” Dwight supplied. Lt. Stone nodded. “So maybe he’ll murder his next victim there too,” she sighed.

 

Dwight thought for a bit. “Or maybe he’ll try for the field Deniece Williams was found in.”

 

“That makes more sense,” Lt. Stone said. It actually made a lot of sense. There was no proof that he would strike again at the end of May, or at that location, but it was a start. A much better one than the department had come up with. “So maybe the police will survey that field to catch him. I helped you, there. Will you leave my friend alone,” she asked. Dwight nodded. 

 

“Tell your friends downstairs the conclusion you just came to. If they ask why you were on the roof for so long tell them you were on a cig break.” Lt. Stone huffed, that was the whole point of her coming up here to begin with. 

 

“What about my gun,” she asked. Dwight untwisted it to the best of his ability. 

Neither were sure if it would fire, but she’d cross that bridge when she got there. 

 

Dwight released her and she collapsed against the ground.

 

“Keep your end of the bargain,” she said before heading back inside. Once she was gone Dwight deflated. He couldn’t believe he talked her into helping him. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly but pulled his fingers back when he realized his mask was still covered in his blood.  _ This won’t come out in the wash  _ he thought sadly. He didn’t think he could convince Jim to make him a new costume either since he was mad at him for some strange reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new competitor has arrived, I wonder how Dwight (and Jim) will react to Danny Cordray. And won’t someone do something about Packer?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight tries to master one of his powers while Jim goes on a date. Or a few. And Dwight supports this, kinda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story isn’t beta read, so let me know if you see mistakes!

Jim took the rest of the week off. Dwight assumed it had something to do with Jim’s fast heartbeat the day before; he was right about Jim having a cold. He tried checking in on him via text, but received no reply. He asked Pam if she knew what was wrong with him, but she only gave him curt responses. Okay, so Pam was upset with him too, and it probably had something to do with Jim being upset with him. The two were just close like that, mad at the same things for no reason. Dwight sighed. He ended up spending his lunch breaks with Angela, coordinating similar outfits for Pam’s wedding.

 

* * *

Jim stayed at home watching television and moping around in bed. He didn’t want to get up, his chest hurt that bad. He called Michael and told him he wouldn’t make it into work for the rest of the week due to an “injury”. The only thing that was injured was his heart, and maybe his dignity after he unceremoniously walked out on Monday.

 

Dwight had texted him a few times, asking if he were okay and if there were anything he could do for Jim. He wanted to him text back, and  _ badly _ , but he didn’t want to seem clingy. Dwight made his choice. Jim was having trouble processing his heartbreak, because it had never happened before. Relationships end and Jim was adept; he’d get over it by the weekend, if not that night. But he couldn’t shake this, his first crush  _ and  _ heartbreak, over some man who didn’t even care about him.

 

So in bed he stayed.

 

He checked Instagram a few times. He mostly used it to follow others— he had never big on selfies— and paused at a thought. He searched up “Danny Cordray” and scrolled through a shockingly large number of people before he found who he’s looking for. Danny’s page was public, saving Jim from having to friend him before he even texted him an answer. Just from his pictures Jim could tell Danny was well read and well traveled. There were pictures of him in London, at Stonehenge, in front of Machu Picchu, in Hong Kong. He went to see a lot Broadway shows, and liked museums. He liked the Phillies, multiple selfies are from games, although he seemed to like the Penguins more that the Flyers. Jim smiled; these were all things he liked (except the Penguins, fuck them). He pondered over whether he should text Danny and give it a chance, but he couldn’t seem to do it. All he could think about is  _ Dwight Dwight Dwight _ . But his decision is made for him, when Dwight texted him a rude picture.

 

A few hours of more crying and a heated Reddit post later Jim texted Danny, asking him to coffee that Friday. Danny texted back immediately.

 

**Danny Cordray:** _ Can’t wait. _

* * *

 

Angela told Dwight that they’d be able to see just how well their clothes matched in a photograph. The lighting in the picture would make the colors pop. “My phone’s dead, let’s use yours,” she said, and Dwight took a selfie of the two. The two were in a JC Penney dressing room, Dwight in a lilac shirt and Angela a dress in a similar color. He didn’t care if their shirts match, he didn't even want to go with her. His mind was more preoccupied with the case, testing his powers more, and what he did to upset Jim. He handed his phone to Angela.

 

Angela didn’t care if their clothes were an exact match either. She went to Dwight’s text messages and found Jim’s number. Annoyingly he was the last person Dwight texted. She had the mind to just delete all of the messages, but thought twice. Instead she sent the picture to Jim. Once the photo was sent and she saw that he’s seen it, she deleted the message.  _ There _ , she thought,  _ now Jim thinks Dwight sent it as a final sign of being done with him, and Dwight’s none the wiser. _

 

Hopefully this would get Jim off of  _ their  _ backs.

* * *

 

Dwight bought the shirt as quickly as he could in order to leave. He had no desire to hang out with Angela, not after their fling went south last year, and not after he started liking Jim. He rushed home and changed into sweats. “Mose, lets rock,” he called and Mose was there in a flash, making Dwight think Mose was the one with the powers.

 

They stood in the field right behind the barn. Mose was at a distance, charging closer and closer to Dwight. Dwight threw up a barrier and watched what happened. Mose bounced off of it, initially. He hit it a second time, and Dwight felt his head splitting. A fifth time, and Dwight was coughing up blood. A tenth, and he was on his hands and knees. He weakly held up a hand in surrender and Mose stopped.

 

Dwight hadn’t known his barriers were so weak. It was a power not often used, Dwight favoring his super strength, speed, healing, and hearing in order to get tasks done via brute force. He didn’t have the ability to defend himself unless he wanted to repeatedly take hits and heal them.

 

Dwight switches tactics. “Mose, come on,” he shouted, head still pounding. Mose got into position again, ready to strike. Dwight put up two barriers, so close that they may as well been one. Dwight hoped that by doubling the barrier it became twice as strong. Mose rushed the barrier and broke through both with ease; Dwight could feel blood pouring from his mouth and nose now. He fell, and it took him awhile to get back up. 

 

_ What could I do to make my powers stronger?  _ Dwight thought. In comic books the hero got stronger from experience, training, or the power of “love”. Dwight didn’t have the patience to wait for actual experience, and there was no one to train him. But “love”….Dwight called for Mose again. Mose looked at him with sympathy but stood up. He charged at Dwight, wanting to help him get stronger. Dwight put up one barrier this time, and hoped “love” worked. Mose went flying backwards, unable to break the barrier. He tried multiple times but the barrier stayed unpliable each time.

 

They tried heavier objects. The first was a log on a rope, swinging towards Dwight. It hit the barrier before splintering off at the ends. Next was a horse charging at Dwight. It bumped its head against the invisible barrier, and cried out. Dwight rubbed him and gave him a carrot. He didn’t deserve the head injury he just got; he’d call the vet in the morning. After that was Mose, in an old pickup truck, driving ninety mph straight towards Dwight. The truck smashed into the barrier, the front crushing itself from the impact. Dwight pulled Mose out of the truck with his telekinesis, preventing his cousin from being hurt. The entire truck was wrecked against the barrier, catching fire. Dwight shifted the barrier so that it covered the burning car instead, and waited for the flames to starve out. 

 

“What’s different now,” asked Mose, perplexed by Dwight’s sudden ability shift. Dwight’s ears burned red. “I dunno, I thought about things I love and would like to protect this time.”

 

Dwight thought about Jim the entire time.

 

* * *

 

Dwight collapsed on his bed, exhausted from his training. He managed to strengthen his barriers by thinking about what he loved. He wasn’t sure if he had any flaws in his other powers (besides flying, which  _ never  _ worked!), but he hoped thoughts of Jim would help strengthen those too.

 

He pulled out his laptop, ready to watch relaxing reruns of Battlestar Galactica. However, the Scranton Strangler subreddit was still open. Dwight clicked the site logo and it took him to the mainpage. It had a ton of different posts from the various subreddits so Dwight scrolled it, looking for something interesting. One from r/relationships caught his eye.

 

_ Should I [24 M] go out with someone I barely know [35 M] to get over an office crush [35 M]? _

 

_ There’s this guy I work with who I really like. I think we get along pretty well, and we consider each other friends. We text each other outside of work all of the time! We’ve worked together for three years and I’ve made it very obvious that I like him, to the point that everyone else in our office knows. I’m not sure how he feels about me though. At first I just thought he was oblivious, but a few weeks ago he brought me different food from my favorite restaurants as an apology for pissing me off. It was such a kind gesture so I figured he liked me back. I thought I’d ask if he wanted to go to some event with me outside of work but he said there was only one person he liked in our office and looked off at some mean blonde [5? F] that he used to date. He then asked her out right in front of me. What’s even worse is the fact that my coworker sent me a picture of him and the lady trying on matching clothes for the event! 😥😥😥 _

 

_ I met the other guy before this while out and about. He helped me out of a tight spot and bought stuff for me. He then asked me on a date. I didn’t say yes immediately because I figured I’d ask my coworker if he wanted to go to the event with me. Now the other guy is waiting for a response and I still feel torn up over my coworker. Should I reply to the other guy and go out with him; he seems nice but I also don’t want to use him. Or should I try talking to my coworker again? _

 

Dwight snorted at the post.  _ To be young and dumb  _ he thought. Most of the comments told the original poster to move on, after three years the coworker probably knew he liked him and didn’t return his feelings. Some told him to process his feelings alone without dragging the other guy into it, but most said he should go on the date. Almost everyone thought his coworker was a bastard to embarrass him in front of the other employees by asking the elderly blonde woman out, and then send him a picture of them in couples’ clothing. 

 

**asdfghjjkl:** _ He’s obviously not even gay if he’d choose an old woman over a young twenty something. Better luck next time, kid.  _

 

**dontdoit:** _ Whether or not you go on the date with the other guy it’s obvious your coworker doesn’t like you. Sending you a picture of him out on a date is a bit extreme though… _

 

**bigbootyluver** :  _ I’d never talk to the coworker again after that stunt he pulled, I can’t believe you’d consider hashing things out with him! _

 

**smh1978** :  _ I’d start by dating someone age appropriate, I wouldn’t want to date a kid either. _

 

Dwight upvoted those comments though he agreed with all of the other ones.  _ This guy should try to move on, poor kid.  _ Dwight saw that the original poster edited his post to say he asked the other guy out, and that they’d be getting coffee on Friday. Everyone wished him luck, and Dwight found himself rooting for him too.

* * *

 

Jim sat in a coffee shop in downtown Scranton waiting for Danny to arrive. He felt a bit awkward about going on a date the same week his heart got ripped out of his chest, but he figured it’d be a good distraction from Dwight. Everyone on Reddit said he should move on, so he’d at least test the waters.

 

Danny arrived five minutes late. He bent over to hug Jim, and Jim thought he smelled very nice. “Hi Jim,” Danny breathed with a smile. “I didn’t think you’d get back to me.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“No need to be, I'm glad you’re here.” The two made small talk for awhile before leaving to get dinner at a restaurant a few blocks away. The place was really fancy, like the fanciest place in the city, and Jim suddenly felt undressed for their date.

 

“Have you ever been to the kitchen of a restaurant before,” Danny asked with a grin. Jim shook his head and Danny pulled him through the restaurant and into the kitchen. 

 

“This is a lot different from Ratatouille,” Jim joked. Danny laughed.

 

“Yeah, it’s much different from Hell’s Kitchen too, not as much yelling.” A sous chef could be heard in the background yelling at a set of waiters, one of who were crying. “Not  _ as _ much yelling, but still a lot of it.” Danny directed Jim toward an office in the kitchen, where an older woman sat. “Do you think I could get a table, Bridgette,” he asked. The woman frowned at him. “We’re entirely booked up Danny, how could you—,” the woman spotted Jim and smiled at Danny. “Actually, let me see what I can do.” She scrambled out of the room and came back five minutes later. She directed the two them to a table in the back of the restaurant and set a bottle of expensive wine down. Jim watched her as she shuffled off. “Okay, do you own this place,” Jim asked, shocked at how Danny procured a table at the nicest restaurant in Scranton without a reservation. “No, I don’t,” Danny said and Jim relaxed. “But my brother does.” 

 

“Is he here?” Jim found it a bit too early to introduce each other to their families. Danny laughed. “No, he’s tending to one of his restaurants in New York. Nothing to worry about.”

 

“Do you take all of your first dates to your brother’s five star restaurant?”

 

“Only the ones I’ve been anticipating for a while now.” Jim blushed. The two played 20 questions while they waited for their food to come out. Danny told Jim about his celeb chef older brother, his travels, photography, and the book he was writing. “I should put my degree to use, you know?” In turn Jim told Danny about his three siblings, niece, hobbies, and Michael. “I wish I could put my degree to use, I’m not cut out for the field.”

 

Their food arrived and Danny fed his foie gras to Jim. Jim returned the favor by sharing his chocolat au crumble with Danny and cuddling closer to him. Jim had to admit, he was having a good time with Danny, and he didn’t want it to end. The two eventually left hand in hand, some of the senior wait staff slapping Danny on his shoulder as he walked.

 

Danny walked Jim back to his car outside of the coffee shop. “I had a really nice time Danny, thanks for hanging out with me!”

 

“No problem! I’m hoping we can do this again soon?” Jim nodded. “Are you free tomorrow,” he asked.

 

“I’m not,” Danny said regretfully. Jim deflated. “Oh…”

 

“But I can reschedule those plans. Do you want to go to the city with me tomorrow? We’d have to leave early though.”

 

Thinking he was talking about Philly Jim replied, “Yeah, I'd like that.” They hugged and Danny left.

 

Jim got in his car and drove off, excited for his date tomorrow.

* * *

 

The next day Danny picked Jim up and took him to New York City, where they visited a few art museums and saw a musical. They ended up staying overnight, and having brunch the next morning at another restaurant Danny’s brother owned. They drove back to Scranton that afternoon, stopping off for lunch and a movie. When Jim got home he was so exhausted that he immediately fell asleep.

 

Jim didn’t think about Dwight for the entire weekend.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dwight, smh. One day he’ll be clued in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight realizes he’s messed up, while Jim experiences something weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story hasn't been beta read, let me know if you see any mistakes!

Jim went back to work on Monday. “Where’s your injury, Jim,” asked Michael the moment he came through the door. “Oh! Uh, my carpal tunnel flared up, but I’m fine now!” He flexed his right hand for emphasis. “I gotta stop working so hard.”

 

“Oh please,” called Angela, “you barely work at all.” She turned around and sat down, missing the middle finger Jim gave her and the camera. He walked over to reception where he started to show Pam and Karen the pictures from his weekend getaway. 

 

Dwight looked up and stole a glance at Jim. The man was flustered and red, but he seemed happy. He didn’t want to be intrusive by listening in on their conversation, so instead he tuned into Jim’s heartbeat. It sounded healthy and stable, like a beautiful melody. Dwight broke out into a smile, he was happy as long as Jim was happy.

 

* * *

 

“Jim, look,” called Karen. She slid her chair across the room and landed between Jim and Dwight’s desks. She whipped her phone out and opened Instagram. It was already on Danny Cordray’s page; Dwight noticed he had a lot of followers. He wasn't sure why everyone here was hung up on Danny. Sure, he was handsome but Jim was much cuter in his opinion. Danny’s newest photo was of him kissing some guy on the cheek. Only half of his boyfriend’s face was in the picture, the other half obscured by his hand. Dwight found the photo tacky and melodramatic. 

 

 **“danny.cordray_:** _still testing the waters, but I think I found someone I’m sticking to for a very long time,”_ read out Karen, and Jim shielded his face. 

 

“Oh my god, that is so embarrassing,” Jim said bashfully. Oscar came over and looked at the picture. “Is this your new boyfriend, Jim,” he asked coyly. He shook his head although he was turning a bright pink. Dwight’s interest was now piqued, had that been  _ Jim  _ in that picture?

 

“No! We only started dating on Friday!”

 

“You seem very giddy for someone who’s only been on one date,” Oscar commented. He looked back at the picture and caption. “He is too.”

 

“We spent the whole weekend together, he took me to New York on Saturday morning. We went to a few museums, saw  _ The Band’s Visit _ , and ate at a fancy restaurant his brother owns. Overall I had a good time. I really like him so far, but I didn’t know he wanted to make it Instagram official so soon!” Oscar clicked his tongue, obviously impressed.

 

“Since when are you gay, Jim,” Dwight asked, mildly annoyed. If he had known that then he would have tried to make his move earlier. Jim just stared at him with big, angry eyes. 

 

“Queer’s a queer, of course he’s queer,” said Packer, boredly. He wasn’t a fan of this development either.

 

“I’m bisexual,” Jim stated tersely, ignoring Dwight.

 

Somehow, Dwight realized he fucked up.

 

* * *

 

“You know, I normally don’t like to comment on the intelligence of my fellow employees, since we all work at the same place, but Dwight seems a bit slow,” said Oscar during his confessional. He shook his head.

 

* * *

 

Dwight screamed into his pillows the entire night. He couldn’t believe he missed his opportunity.

 

* * *

 

“What do you think big gay and little gay are talking about,” asked Packer, referring to Oscar and Jim. Jim was hunched over Oscar’s computer and seemed to be heatedly discussing something. “It’s probably  _ Rupaul’s Drag Race _ , or something. Queer’s probably upset that Monique Heart was eliminated last night.”

 

_ Uh, interesting...  _ thought Dwight. He listened in on Oscar and Jim’s conversation, and it seemed Jim was upset about the Phillies losing in the eighth inning. “They just don’t have a good outfield lineup this year, Jim,” comforted Oscar. “You’re gonna in for a hell of a season if you’re this upset in early May.” Dwight snorted, of course it was baseball.

 

“Why are you so fixated on Jim, Packer,” he whispered. Packer made no attempt to hide that he was staring at Jim’s rear. At least Dwight tended to be less obvious about it. He turned back to Dwight. “He has a tight ass. I bet he’s a screamer,” he said lewdly. “It won’t take long for me to find out; I should do it soon before that Cordray kid breaks him in.” 

 

Dwight raised his eyebrows, alarmed. He’d stay late the next couple of days to watch over Jim while he devised ways to get rid of Packer once and for all.

 

* * *

 

Jim had to work late just to get caught up on all the work he missed last week. He didn’t mind, because Danny called him while he was working. He jokingly asked for Dunder Mifflin’s trade secrets. “I’m sure you could finesse them out of our clients, Danny, since you’re so hot.”

 

“And I’m sure you could win them back, since you’re so cute.” Jim rolled his eyes but smiled.

 

He walked to his car, the parking lot empty save for his and Hank’s cars. While he was climbing into his car Jim felt a hard tap on his head. “Ow,” he said and reached up to touch the back of his head. Whoever hit him did it to annoy and not to hurt. “Ryan, what are you doing,” he said to the air, because honestly, who else would be so petty? He spun around and saw no one. He moved to get into his car again, but he was hit in the back of the head again. This time it hurt and Jim crumpled over. 

 

“What the fuck,” he said. Jim saw Todd Packer standing over him, a crutch above his head. He brought it down on Jim’s head again, making him dizzy. Sure Jim wouldn’t fight back, Packer straddled his waist and and began unbuttoning his shirt. 

 

“You’ve been waiting for this for a while now, Queer! Well, daddy’s gonna give it to you!”

 

“Packer, get the fuck off of me,” Jim deadpanned. He attempted to push Packer off of him, not viewing him as a real threat. However, Packer pulled out pepper spray and sprayed it into Jim’s eyes and nose. Jim screamed.

 

“Be quiet, Queer. The next bottle contains acid, and I’d hate to mess up that pretty face of yours.” Packer reached down and tried to finish unbuttoning Jim’s shirt when a gust of wind knocked him back and against the brick wall of the industrial complex. Jim felt Packer’s weight off of him and sat up. His eyes burned like hell, and he could barely breathe through his nose. He tried standing up by grabbing the side of his car. 

 

Packer cried out and tried to get up. His left arm was broken and any progress made in his right leg was now gone. Still, he stood up ready to attack the blind Jim with the acid. If he couldn’t have him, then no one could. Before he could throw the acid a dark figure grabbed his wrist and broke it, causing him to drop the vital. It exploded against the concrete and got on Packer’s cast and burned through it. He could feel it burning his leg, but not as severely as it would if the cast hadn’t protected him. The acid also got on the figure, but if the masked man were uncomfortable then he didn’t show it. Packer could see his wound rapidly healing where chemically burnt skin should have been.

 

“What the fuck are you, you freak,” shouted Packer at the figure. He elicited a gasp from Jim, who still couldn’t see. As far as he knew only he and Packer were in the parking lot. 

 

The figure gave Packer a swift punch to the gut before tossing the man into the dumpster. He walked over to Jim, who was still struggling to stand. Wordlessly he buttoned up Jim’s shirt and picked him up bridal style and raced to the nearest eye washer in the industrial complex. “Put me down, Packer,” Jim struggled against him, but the figure already arrived at his destination. He sat Jim next to the eye washer and turned it on. He gently bent Jim’s head forward, but the man resisted. 

 

“Stop, what are you doing?” The figure pressed a little more firmly this time, making Jim bend his neck over and into the water. He realized what it was and opened his burning eyes. The figure ran off and was back in a second, holding a towel, a water bottle, and a marker. Jim hasn’t realized he was gone, only registering the weird gusts of wind blowing against him while he cleaned his eyes. Once he was finished, Jim leaned his head up. The towel was dropped over his face and held there by the figure. He maneuvered it so Jim couldn’t see him, but could see breathe. He helped Jim stand up.

 

“Uh, Packer,” Jim asked. The figure held Jim’s head in both hands and shook it gently from side to side, simulating a disagreeing motion. Jim got the hint.

 

“Oh, okay. Are you Hank?” The figure did it again, and Jim got scared. “Can I take the towel off and look at you, at least?” Another forced shake of Jim’s head. 

 

“Are you a superhero,” Jim asked jokingly, trying to hide his growing fear. This was way creepier than Packer trying to assault him. The figure moved his hands around the towel and set them at the top of Jim’s head and at his chin. He nodded this time. 

 

“No fucking way! Let me go!” Jim started to struggle again, but the figure held Jim’s towel covered head between his broad chest and arm. Jim flared against him. He heard the sound of the figure drawing on the wall before he was abruptly let go. Jim collapsed to the floor and yanked the towel off of his head. There was no one there. He looked at the wall, there was a message that read  _ go home kid _ . 

 

“What the fuck,” Jim said to no one. He got up and found a water bottle waiting for him. He drank it, trying to soothe his burning throat. At a loss for what to do, Jim walked back to his car and went home. On the drive back he remembered he had dash cams, and he had conveniently parked backwards earlier. Whatever just saved him should have been caught on camera. Jim was eager to watch the footage.

 

* * *

 

Dwight found Lt. Stone smoking outside of Scranton PD’s HQ. He dropped Packer at her feet. “God, you freak! Leave me alone,” she screamed before looking down. She looked at him quizzically. Dwight pulled his phone out and typed a message into Google translate. “This man just attempted rape,” the feminine, robotic voice said. “Didn’t I have a whole conversation with you last week? What’s up with the phone?” Dwight kicked Packer, making him cry out in pain. “Ahh,” was all Lt. Stone gave in reply.

 

“Tell her you attempted rape, Todd Packer,” said the computerized voice. Packer shook on the ground and said, “The little bitch was leading me on! Who does he think he is, teasing me all the time. He should have been mine!” Dwight put his foot into Packer’s gut, causing him to spit out blood. 

 

Lt. Stone opened her mouth to criticize Dwight’s actions when her cell phone rang. She looked at the screen; it was Jim. “Hey, how are you,” she asked, avoiding his name so the super freak wouldn’t pick up on who was calling. “I’ve been better,” Jim replied pensively, “I just saw the strangest shit, Lucy. This...man, or thing, just saved my life. He said he was a superhero!” Lt. Stone turned to Dwight, annoyed. “What was he doing?”

 

“Uh, some guy attacked me, but this man saved me. I didn’t actually see him since the guy maced me, but he was totally there!” Lt. Stone looked down at Packer before kicking him hard in his teeth. Packer screamed loudly. “What was that,” Jim asked. “Just some belligerent criminal.”

 

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Lucy. I didn’t know you were working tonight. I can call you tomorrow.”

 

“No, it’s fine. Are you okay? Did that man hurt you, the one who attacked you?” Lt. Stone’s foot hovered over Packer’s face. She’d kill him if Jim said he even displaced a hair on his head. “I’m fine, really. Outside of the initial shock of it happening and being pepper sprayed. It’ll be awkward if he comes to work tomorrow.”

 

“He was your coworker?”

 

“Hmm, yeah. That’s not the important thing! What’s important is that I caught a superhero on my dash cam! I’m gonna watch it when I get home and see who it was. I’ll talk to you later Lucy, have a safe shift.” Lt. Stone put her phone away and tried kicking at Packer. Instead she was met with one of Dwight’s barriers. She smirked and kicked at it again. And again. And again. It wouldn’t budge this time and she was growing bored of trying.

 

“Don’t kill him,” said the Google voice lady. “Todd Packer, quit your job at Dunder Mifflin, or else I’ll have to kill your ex wife Francesca Weiss and daughter Brittney Packer.” Packer shook like a leaf on the ground and said, “Take my ex! I don’t care, but leave my baby alone! I’ll quit!” Dwight had no intention of harming either women.

 

“Why can you threaten someone’s life but I can’t,” Lt. Stone asked, annoyed. She picked up Packer by his bloody collar and dragged him into the station. She allowed the other officers to book him before stepping back out. 

 

“Why were you looking for Jim,” she asked once no one else was around. “You told me you’d leave him alone!”

 

“I wasn’t following him. I was in the area and saw he was distressed,” Dwight said in his normal voice. Lt. Stone hit him upside the head. “You’re a fucking liar, freak. Leave him alone or I’ll put a bullet in your brain.”

 

“You can try, as others have. It won’t work.”

 

“Well, I know you were listening in on our conversation, freak, so I hope you know he’s on to you. He’s really smart so he’ll figure out who you are in no time!”

 

Dwight indeed knew he was screwed. He turned away from Lt. Stone. “I will be back later, I want to know what else you’ve found out about the Scranton Strangler.”

 

“Uh, how about no?”

 

“I know where Jim Halpert lives.”

 

“Fine.”

 

Dwight took off running. Lt. Stone watched after him, a smile blooming on her face. She couldn’t wait for Jim to find out who that freak was; she’d make him pay.

 

* * *

 

It was a beautiful Friday morning when Michael told the office sad news. “I regret to inform you that my buddy Todd Packer has decided to leave Dunder Mifflin. I’m not sure what led to this decision, but I’m sure we’re all sad nonetheless.” Michael himself didn’t sound sad.

 

“Oh no, what a tragedy,” Pam deadpanned.

 

“Wow, such a valuable employee, gone,” said Ryan.

 

“Well, how about that,” said Dwight and Jim at the same time. Dwight caught his eye but Jim quickly looked away. Dwight sighed.

 

“You don’t seem too torn up about it, Michael,” said Phyllis. “Well, while Todd was my bestest buddy in the whole world he could be annoying to work with.” Everyone stared into the camera, not believing the irony. “Besides, he was a step away from sexually assaulting someone!” At this Jim let out a demented laugh. Everyone turned to look at him.

 

“Sorry, I just saw a funny Facebook meme. Don’t mind me.”

 

* * *

 

Jim was exhausted. He had to do his job as assistant regional manager, which despite what Angela said was one that he did  _ very _ seriously. Then he came home and looked into the Scranton Strangler case until he would fall asleep. But now Jim had a new mission: finding out who that mysterious man was. He had to make sure the man and the Strangler weren’t one and the same. Prior to this no one in Scranton had reported seeing this mysterious figure, although there were rumblings on social media in Philly, Pittsburgh, and New York City about him.

 

He had reviewed the footage from the attack, and found that he couldn’t see the man’s face. He was moving too fast to be caught on camera. He did catch his body type, and he memorized what he saw. Jim had deduced he had super speed from the winds he while near the man; the video had proved him correct. He also assumed he had some sort of enhanced strength if he could easily carry Jim. 

 

He wrote down everything he knew about the hero, which admittedly wasn’t much.  _ Super strength, super speed, operates in Pennsylvania, sometimes out of the New York City metropolitan area, my height (probably), larger build than me, scary looking (?? Packer called him a freak).  _ “I’m on to you, man,” stated Jim more to himself. Jim vowed to find out how this weird man was, just like he would the Strangler.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're so close Dwight, but not quite there.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time for Pam and Roy’s wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic isn’t beta read, so if you see any mistakes let me know!

Dwight was depressed. He wasn’t getting any farther in the Scranton Strangler case, he had to go to shitty Roy’s wedding with Angela next week, and Jim now had a boyfriend that wasn’t him. It was so sad. So Dwight found himself doing the only thing that could cheer him up: watching tv. He flipped through hundreds of channels before landing on something that caught his eye. On the Food Network there was a show that followed different chefs on their journey to opening a new restaurant. This episode’s participant was Bobby Cordray, an Americana and fusion style chef from Pennsylvania. Dwight gripped the remote so tightly that he ended up breaking it in two.  _ Fuck. _

 

Everyone had heard of Bobby Cordray. He was the hottest thing around; he had four Michelin starred restaurants in spread between Philly and New York City, three shows on the Food Network, two cookbooks/self help books, and one younger brother who now had Jim Halpert. Dwight didn’t want a reminder of Danny Cordray in any way, it just made him realize how stupid he was. 

 

Still, Dwight watched the special, mostly because he couldn’t change the channel. Bobby was opening a new fusion style restaurant at Liberty Place in Philly. “I was very inspired by local lore,” said Bobby to the befuddlement of the interviewer. “Like, American folklore? Is this a Cajun style restaurant,” she asked.

 

“No, I mean Pennsylvania folklore specially. I took inspiration from the stories of the Pennsylvania Dutch and incorporated some of their Germanic dishes into a more modern, American setting. I just find it all very cool, to know this rustic culture with hardline traditions and centuries old folklore still exists in Pennsylvania. That’s why I love this place!” Dwight snorted, Bobby was appropriating  _ his _ culture. 

 

“What’s your favorite story from the Pennsylvania mythos then, Bobby,” asked the interviewer. “Oh, it has to be the story of the  _ Der Goldene Lichtstern _ ! The tale talks of a traveler who helps saintly beings ascend to Heaven. The Lord blesses him for all his troubles by awarding him with the  _ Goldener Lichtstern _ , this bright light that helps him continue down his righteous path. The traveler would help saintly beings ascend through a multitude of tasks, and would be awarded for every six angels he helped reach Heaven. It’s just a wholesome story of living a godly life and helping those around you. You help people and God just empowers you to help more people, it’s a cycle. It’s a wonderful cycle.”

 

“It sounds like something from  _ the Book of Mormon _ ,” said the interviewer dubiously. Bobby shook his head. “No, this is real, there’s that goodness in us all, and we’ll one day be rewarded for it,” he said. 

 

Dwight had  _ never  _ heard that story, and he knew a lot about being Pennsylvania Dutch, thank you. He was curious about it though, because what did any of that mean? It sounded like a bunch of Christian voodoo nonsense. Dwight grabbed his car keys and drove to his grandmother’s on the southern edge of his farm. He would have ran, but her house was a good five miles away, and he had to keep up the pretense of being an average Joe. 

 

He knocked on the door and his uncle Gunther answered. “What brings you down here boy,” his uncle said in his weird southern drawl. “Have you heard of  _ Der Goldene Lichtstern _ ,” Dwight asked, straight to the point. Gunther shook his head and moved out of the way. Dwight entered the room and found his grandma staring at a wall.

 

“Greetings Grandma, have you heard of  _ Der Goldene Lichtstern _ ?” She nodded, not taking her eyes off of her imaginary spot in the wall. Dwight stared too; he didn’t see anything. “Gunther,” she hollered, “get me my fairytales!” Gunther shuffled away to get the book, and after the clattering about the upstairs area he came back with a heavy, ornamented book. Dwight took the book and said goodbye. He’d read the book the next time he got the chance, but for now Dwight needed to replace his broken remote.

 

* * *

 

It was Wednesday, the day of Pam and Roy’s wedding. The entire office was closed for the day, since everyone would be in attendance. The wedding itself was beautiful, Pam and Roy held it on a farm outside of Carbondale. Dwight didn’t think it was nice as  _ his _ farm, but whatever. The entire venue was covered in lilacs and other pale purple flowers, and everything had silver trimming on it. Pam wore a long, lace gown with an equally long veil. Dwight thought she looked stunning, and far prettier than anything Roy Anderson deserved. Jim served as one of Pam’s bridesmaids, which Dwight found hilarious. He looked handsome in his black suit and lilac tie. Jim’s placement worked out well since Madge served as one of Roy’s best men. Michael tried to speak during the ceremony, but was thankfully wrestled down by Kevin and Oscar. The vows were said, and the ceremony went off without a hitch.

 

Dwight kept his eyes trained on Jim the whole time. He wondered if Jim ever gave him any hints about his sexuality, because if he had then he would have taken them. He paid so much attention to him, how could he not have noticed? He tried thinking back to whether Jim had been in any relationships while they’d worked together. Outside of handbag girl Dwight couldn’t think of any. He didn’t understand why, Jim was a handsome, nice guy. Maybe he was waiting for someone in particular….

 

Maybe he had been waiting for Danny Cordray.

 

He sighed and looked back a few rows. Danny Cordray was awkwardly sitting by himself, probably waiting for the ceremony to end so he could attach himself to Jim. Dwight felt insistent tapping at his side. Right, he had come here with Angela. “Yes, Angela,” he said politely. He didn’t hate her; they were friends. He just didn’t want to be here with her. “Let’s catch the bouquet when Pam throws it.”

 

“Hmm, you’re very short so how do you plan to do that.” Angela glowered at him. “You can lift me and I’ll catch it.”

 

“That’s a lot of work for a martial tradition that doesn’t actually signify whether or not you’ll be married soon, if at all.” Angela huffed and turned away.

 

At the reception Dwight and Angela were seated at the same table as Jim and Danny. Dwight cursed his luck and turned to make conversation with someone else. He looked over and saw Lt. Lucy Stone sitting right across from him in a bridesmaid dress. Dwight had really shitty luck. Of course she’d be here too, a friend of Jim’s was bound to be a friend of Pam too. Lt. Stone looked at Dwight with a sense of recognition she couldn’t place, like she knew Dwight from somewhere but couldn’t remember where.

 

“What’s your name,” Lt. Stone asked him. His voice would give him away. Luckily, Angela spoke for him. “I’m Angela, and this is Dwight, my b—,” Lt. Stone cut Angela off.

 

“Oh! You’re Dwight? Okay.”

 

“What does that mean,” he asked, trying to throw his voice. The end product made him sound like Kermit the Frog and Jim and Angela turned to stare at him as if he were stupid. He would too, he sounded very stupid.

 

“Uhh? Nothing, you’re just nothing like Jim described you and everything like how Pam described you.” He didn’t know what that meant, and when he turned to Jim for an answer the younger man just looked away.

 

“Err, so Danny, right? What is it that you do,” asked Lt. Stone, turning her attention away from Dwight. He breathed a sigh of relief and listened in on their conversation. “The same job as Jim here, but at Osprey Paper in Throop. I travel around to different places to pitch my sales though, instead of sitting at a desk all day.” He pinched Jim’s cheek and poked his side, and Jim laughed. “Gross,” said Angela under her breath and Dwight had to agree.

 

“I happen to enjoy sitting at my desk all day, it allows me to partake in the finer things in life,” replied Jim in between Danny stretching out his cheeks. Danny let go and replied, “What, the internet?”

 

“Exactly, the internet.”

 

A waiter came around and poured them all a glass of wine. “Dwight here is the best salesman at Dunder Mifflin, right sweetie?” Dwight could feel Lt. Stone’s eyes on him, so he shrugged. Angela continued, “He’s much better than his closest competition at the least, and much more professional. He doesn’t sit on his computer all day doing nonsense.”

 

“Is she referring to you,” asked Danny to Jim. He shrugged. “You can never tell, she’s like one of those small dogs, always yapping because she’s afraid of being overlooked.” Jim was still bitter about the picture from two weeks ago, and was taking it out on Angela. He shot Angela a dirty look that she returned in kind. Lt. Stone watched the exchange, thoroughly entertained. “So, how long have you two been dating?” 

 

“Um, almost two weeks now,” Jim guessed. “But it’s been like ten dates so it’s feels like longer.” Danny grabbed Jim’s hand under the table and held it. Jim smiled at Danny and it made Dwight want to vomit. “Oh, that’s good for you then, Jim. This has already outlasted a lot of your other relationships! I told you dating up would work,” cheered Lt. Stone, much to the embarrassment of Jim. Angela laughed aloud and while Dwight looked thoughtful. So Jim  _ had  _ been dating people, he was just so bad at it that they never lasted long enough to become anything more than flings. Dwight wondered why that was, Jim was nice, handsome, smart, and funny. He couldn’t imagine someone not liking him. 

 

Unfortunately Dwight’s mouth wasn’t as thoughtful as his mind, and he ribitted, “So you’re shit boyfriend material, Halpert?” Jim gave him a dirty and hurt look, but said nothing. 

 

“That works out well for me then, that Jim was single,” said Danny. “I’d seen Jim around for a while now, and I always thought, “I should talk to him, see if he’d want to hang out with me”. I literally bumped into him at the grocery store a few weeks ago, and I’m happy I did! These last two weeks have been the best I’ve had in a while now. Thank you, Jim.” Jim and Danny gave each other sickeningly sweet looks before going in for a kiss. Angela scoffed.

 

“He must have put out already, no way anyone would want to be around Jim that much without him putting out,” she whispered to Dwight. The thought made him sick, that Jim was sleeping with Danny. That should have been  _ him.  _ He just hoped the disgust wasn’t visible on his face. “Has he put out,” Angela asked louder, to Danny. Jim choked on his wine, and looked at Dwight and Angela. Angela was her usual smug self, but Dwight was looking at Jim with disgust. Did it really bother Dwight that much that Jim was dating another man? He turned away and looked towards Danny.

 

“Danny, what made you go into paper,” asked Lt. Stone, loving the drama. 

 

“I worked in finance for a few years, investment banking to be exact. After a point though, New York just wasn’t fun. So I went grad school for English Lit and decided I’d try writing a book. I got a job at Osprey so I could support myself like a normal adult, savings can only take you so far, and I didn’t receive my trust by that point. I kind of grew to enjoy the job after that. I’ll probably continue doing it until my book is written.”

 

“What are trusts,” Dwight asked in his Kermit voice. “Did you hit your head,” Angela asked worriedly and he shook his head. Jim continued to stare.

 

“You know, inheritance,” Danny replied.

 

“Oh. So you’re an annoying rich boy who masquerades as a working class citizen,” Kermit croaked. Angela laughed into her hand and Jim turned to him. “Dwight! That was rude, apologize,” he snapped, offended. Dwight was happy to get a rise out of Jim, it was the first time he had spoken him in almost a month.

 

“It’s true,” Kerm-Dwight replied, “He probably thinks he can kick it with us plebs until he’s bored and then he’ll lord over us once he has a little cash in his pocket.” Jim looked absolutely livid, which was more of a reaction than Danny’s passively amused expression. Before Jim could go off on Dwight the beautiful, blushing bride waltzed over. “Jim, may I have this dance,” Pam asked, holding her hand out for Jim to take. “You may, Mrs. Anderson.” He got up from the table and left.

 

“You know, Jim comes from a pretty well off family too,” Lt. Stone said to no one in particular, and, oh, that made sense. It put Jim’s reaction into context, and explained why he could afford to buy documents off of Lt. Stone to begin with. Dwight kicked himself mentally, he’d offended and pissed Jim off  _ again. _

 

“So, Dwight. How’s collectivizing that farm going,” joked Danny, causing everyone, including Angela to laugh. Dwight used his telekinesis to launch Danny’s red wine onto his tan suit. “What the heck just happened,” asked Danny, jumping out of his seat. He used the cloth towels on the table to try to clean the stain up to no avail. He moved to sit back down but Dwight moved the chair away with his power. Danny fell flat on his back and Dwight internally smiled. 

 

Jim ran back over, concerned about his date. “Danny, are you okay,” he asked and helped him up. “I’m fine, just took a bit of a tumble there!” Jim turned and pointed at Dwight. “You,” he hissed, “how did you do this?!”

 

“Me,” asked Dwight, not dropping the put on voice. “I’d had nothing to do with your clumsy boyfriend making an ass of himself!”

 

“I—you—he’s not—ugh!” Jim stormed off frustrated, pulling Danny along with him. Danny looked over his shoulder and tossed Dwight a smug smile, and threw his arm around Jim’s neck.

 

“Huh. Well, I got dinner and a show,” said Lt. Stone, obviously amused at how the night turned out. Everyone else looked on at the spectacle with embarrassment and anger; even Michael was embarrassed. 

 

Dwight stood up and left the table, leaving a shocked Angela behind.

 

* * *

 

“This is why I didn’t want freak to come,” said Roy teary eyed to the camera. “He’s ruining my special day!”

 

* * *

 

Dwight hid out by the restrooms, biding his time until he could leave. He sighed and moved around the facility, out of view from anyone else. Dwight dropped his guard and forlornly stared at the scotch he had found. What a mess he made tonight. Now Jim really hated him and he further drove him into the arms of that pompous brat Danny. 

 

He could hear someone on the phone, speaking in hushed tones. It wasn’t his business so he wouldn’t listen in. He moved to walk back to the reception but something caught his eye. It was Lt. Stone on the phone.  _ Well,  _ thought Dwight,  _ I guess it couldn’t hurt.  _ He listened in.

 

“—m not just going to leave my boring friend’s boring wedding. I don’t care, there’s more than enough police in the area to handle it.” Dwight listened harder to try to catch the voice on the other line. 

 

“Well Stone, we found another woman in the same field Deniece Williams was found in. Strangulation marks on her neck and everything. This is starting to look like a mass murder, and we need all of our officers in to work on this.”

 

“Really, the same field as Williams? That’s strange,” she said dryly. Dwight was now alarmed. Had the Scranton Strangler struck again? Because it sounded like it. But he struck three weeks ago! Just looking at the Strangler’s previous pattern he shouldn’t have made another attempt for at least another five or so days, towards the end of the month. 

 

The newest victim was found in the same field as Deniece Williams. Dwight and Lt. Stone came to the conclusion that the Strangler liked to frequent the same spots when poor Alison was murdered. Did she not tell her coworkers that, because it sounded like the officer on the other end was surprised by this development. Lt. Stone even managed to sound faux shocked. What the hell was going on here? Had she blatantly disregarded his advice?

 

“Well, if you really need me, I guess I can come in. My entertainment left for the night anyway,” she said drably. She hung up the phone and walked off. Dwight hurried back to his table where Angela was now sitting by herself. “Where did you go,” she bit out. “I had to hide in shame from being accused of trying to ruin Pam’s wedding. Come on, we need to go.” He pulled Angela up and out of her seat and dragged her back to his car. “I don’t want to miss the bouquet toss! Look, it’s about to start!” 

 

Dwight shoved Angela into the car and walked back to the reception. Pam tossed her bouquet backwards and Dwight used his telekinesis to drag it towards him. Everyone turned to see who caught the bouquet, and gawked at him holding the floral arrangement. He shrugged and walked back off. He climbed in his car and tossed the flowers at Angela. “Here, we’re leaving now.”

 

* * *

 

Jim had to use the restroom before he left. He felt bad for skipping out on Pam and Roy’s wedding, but Dwight went out of his way to embarrass him and his date. He got the message loud and clear! Dwight didn’t like him, but he didn’t think he’d be so petty and homophobic to try to sabotage his good time. He’d just have to make it up to them when they came back from their honeymoon. He sighed and moved towards the door, but stopped at the sound of Lucy’s voice on the other side. She was on the phone, talking about what sounded like the Scranton Strangler case. He couldn’t hear the details but he presumed that they had found another body. That was weird though, because the Strangler had always struck between the twenty-second and twenty-sixth. It was only the sixteenth now, meaning he was early. Was he changing tactics? His consistency was the only thing that Jim could track him by, if he changed his attack times then his attacks would be truly random and thus harder to follow. Jim couldn’t let him get away with this. 

 

Jim had figured he’d strike where he killed Deniece Williams before, because he’d killed Alison Choi in the same field as Jerrika Harrison. Jim bit his lip. He would go to the crime scene later tonight and see if he could find anything useful. The police were doing such a shitty job to the point that Jim thought he could do better. He’d have to take Danny home first, and then wait until dark. He might as well take a nap until then, because he wouldn’t be getting any sleep later on. He sighed and started thinking of everything he’d need to take.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dwight just can’t help but be an ass.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The superhero and Jim work together to gather clues. Dwight learns a lot about Jim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story isn't beta read, so lemme know if you see mistakes!

Dwight went home and suited up. He examined the suit in the mirror. The cape was frayed to the point that Dwight didn’t want to wear it anymore. He still couldn’t fly so there was no reason for it. There were little holes in the fabric, and larger rips where thugs had tried to stab him. The blood in his mask from the wounds Lt. Lucy caused had come out in the wash, but the material showed signs of wear. Dwight sighed, it was no one’s fault but his own. He told Jim the costume was for a comic book convention, and the material would have been durable for that. It was the consistent hits and bullets it wasn’t made for.

 

Dwight went to his barn and grabbed a black mask off of a scarecrow Mose had been making. It had a jagged mouth, misshapen eye holes, and generally looked like something from a horror movie, but he replaced his mask with it. He put on a black hoodie over his torn top. The bottoms were fine, as were his combat boots. He ate a quick meal and laid down for a four hour nap. Once he woke it was 10:00 pm. He ran to the outskirts of the field in Pittston where Deniece Williams was found. He could see police cars on the horizon and hid in the tall grass until they left. 

 

Normally a crime scene would be roped off for days, or even weeks, but the combined Scranton-Wilkes Barre-Hazleton police force removed the tape and determined the area was clear and open to foot traffic within a few hours. That meant Dwight would not be tampering with any evidence he might find. He didn’t think they could have done a thorough sweep in six or so hours; Jim was right about this case not being taken seriously. Dwight watched the police cars drive away. More than a dozen squad cars from the Wyoming Valley area and not one person found anything useful in keeping this investigation alive.

  
  


Dwight pulled out his phone and checked the police status of this case. The news were saying that Scranton PD thought it was another copycat murder in the vein of Deniece Williams’ murder. Begrudgingly the police confirmed that the first six murders seemed to be the work of one person, but they were now under the assumption that the last two were done by a different person/people due to how much more brutal they’re been. Dwight put his phone away and sighed. He ran over to the former investigation site and started looking, for what he wasn’t sure.

 

* * *

 

Jim checked the news while he walked the beaten path to the crime scene. He hid out of view from the cop cars that drove past, none of them spotting him in the dark night. He anticipated them leaving early because the police department was shitty. He couldn’t understand how Lucy could continue to work there. They just seemed so incompetent. 

 

He approached the field after another twenty minutes of walking. It would have taken him less time, but he meticulously checked the gravel road with his flashlight for anything that might have fallen off of the woman or the Strangler. So far the woman hadn’t been identified, but she would be once her family realized she was missing. Police said it was an African American woman, in her late teens to early twenties. They knew nothing else, there was no identification on her and the Strangler had stripped her of her clothes before dumping her. They thought this might have been a different person, but Jim wasn’t convinced.

 

He moved through the tall grass but stopped. He got the sinking suspicion that he wasn’t alone. Up ahead he could see a scarecrow in the field, but that was normal; Jim thought this could be a corn field. He wasn’t an agriculture buff, that was more of Dwight’s forte. His mood darkened at the thought of Dwight, he had been such a jackass for the past couple of weeks. 

 

He walked to move around the scarecrow but it suddenly turned around to look at him. It took all of Jim’s strength not to yell out.  _ Holy shit holy shit holy shit _ he thought. Whatever this non scarecrow being was, it looked like something straight out of a horror movie! It had in a black, poor sewn masked with different sized eyes and a mouth that look like a zipper. It wore all black, and it stood tall and imposingly.  _ What if this was the Strangler _ Jim thought _. I’m going to die today _ .

 

* * *

 

Dwight stood in the field, thinking of what to look for first. He wasn’t actually sure. He sighed, Jim probably would have known where to start, he seemed better suited to handle all of this investigation stuff. His talents would have been better suited as a part of the police department and not Dunder Mifflin.

 

Speaking of Jim, Dwight heard something that sounded exactly like Jim’s heartbeat. Dwight turned towards the direction of the sound and came face to face with him. He looked petrified, but Dwight thought that was reasonable, his mask was pretty terrifying. Jim took two steps away and opened the backpack he was carrying. He pulled out a taser and shot it at Dwight. Dwight put a barrier up and the prongs bounced right off of them. Jim looked ill now.

 

“Are...are you the murderer,” he asked, frozen in place. Dwight shook his head furiously. Jim stood silent, and Dwight was pretty sure he wasn’t convinced. “Are you...the  _ thing _ that saved me last week, the “superhero”,” he asked instead. Dwight nodded.

 

“Oh, God,” said Jim, collapsing to the ground. He put his head in his knees and sat there. Dwight could tell Jim was silently freaking out, which again was fair, because he had no real way of knowing whether or not he were the Scranton Strangler. After a long time Jim stood back up, inching away from Dwight.

 

“Where’s Packer? Did you kill him!?”

 

Dwight pulled a ton of dirt and sticks out of the ground using his telekinesis. It hovered in the air, right in front of Jim’s face. He used the dirt to form three bars to represent a jail cell. The field was illuminated by the stars and Jim’s flashlight, so he should have been able to see it. Jim nodded and said, “He’s in jail? Why?”

 

Dwight morphed the dirt to read  _ HE HURT U .  _ Jim gave him a hesitant smile. “Oh, thank you. Did you take him there?” Dwight nodded and Jim beamed at him.

 

“You don’t seem so bad. Why are you here?”

 

Dwight wrote  _ HELPING , STRANGLER BAD _ with his limited amount of dirt. Jim nodded again. “Can—can you not speak? Why do you do that,” he asked, pointing to the dirt. Dwight would have tried, but he used his Kermit voice earlier. Anything he’d vocalize would give his identity away to Jim.  _ NO TALK _ .

 

“Oh, okay.” They stood awkwardly next to each other, neither sure what to say next. Dwight thought about speeding off, but Jim turned to him and asked, “I’m here looking for stuff to help too. Uh, maybe we could help each other? I don’t have superpowers or anything, but I kinda know what I’m looking for?”

 

_ YES _

 

“Well, the police couldn’t identify her, so let’s start by checking the area near where she was found for ID cards, clothes, or other personal belongings. I’m thinking the Strangler must have dropped something out here, you know?”

 

_ POLICE LOOKED _

 

“No, they didn’t,” said Jim, annoyed. “This was an active crime scene for all of twenty minutes before they took off running. They didn’t check thoroughly. I think they’re hoping the FBI steps in and takes the case from them, because they clearly can’t do shit for themselves.”

 

_ WE CAN ? _

 

“I don’t know, I’ve never done this before. But I’ll put more effort into than the police, at least. Let’s start with a mile radius from where the body was found. We should head north.”  _ That’s still three miles away,  _ thought Dwight. He didn’t hear any cars driving earlier, and now he wondered how far Jim walked in the first place. He picked him up, and ran to the crime scene. 

 

“Hey! Don’t do that,” Jim yelled, feeling nauseous.  _ SORRY IM FAST .  _ Jim waited for the nausea to subside before he started moving. Jim handed Dwight a pair of latex gloves and multiple sandwich bags, explaining it was important that they didn’t contaminate the evidence with their fingerprints. “You go to the right and I’ll go left. I’ll look near the road to see if there are any tracks that lead to this—.” Dwight took off running, doing multiple laps over the the mile radius Jim told him to check. He looked at the ground and spotted nothing. He slid to a halt right in front of Jim and took in his wind blown appearance.

 

“Dude, what was that?”

 

_ I CHECK FASTER FOR ME . _

 

“Did you do it thoroughly?” Dwight nodded and Jim sighed. 

 

_ I CHECK 5 MILES NOW _ .

 

Dwight took off and came back a minute later.  _ NOTHING  _

 

“Maybe you’re going too fast, let me help you,” Jim tried but Dwight shook his head.  _ U BRAINS IM BRAWN  _ .  _ WHAT HULK DO NEXT ? _ Jim laughed. “You’re having fun with this then,” he said pointing to the dirt. Dwight nodded. 

 

Jim thought for a minute before asking, “How long would it take for a ten mile search? I can tell the police didn’t go that far, they probably didn’t go five miles.”

 

_ 5 MINS TOPS . STAY RITE HERE  _ .

 

Dwight took off running again. Three minutes in and Dwight found something near the road that caught his eye. It was a dirtied ID. Before touching it Dwight pulled on the latex gloves. He picked it up and dusted it off.  _ Regina Baxter _ it read, aged nineteen, from Scranton, Pennsylvania. She was African American, just like the girl who was found earlier this evening. He put the ID in a sandwich bag and started running again, looking for anything else he could find. He happened upon a University of Scranton hoodie, and a pair of tattered pants, and picked them up. He encased then in a barrier so the elements wouldn’t touch them and ran back to where he started.

 

He found Jim praying near the crime scene. He hadn’t realized Jim was religious in any way, but let him continue. When he finished he looked over and noticed Dwight. Dwight flashed a picture of a cross and Jim nodded. “I’m sorry. It’s just...you did all the searching so I couldn’t do anything else. After all that happened to her I just prayed that she didn’t suffer too much and that we can identity her. Her family deserves to know. I dunno, I hope she’s in Heaven too...this sucks…,” Jim trailed off, embarrassed Dwight even him caught him.

 

Dwight thought it was sweet. He wasn’t religious himself but he couldn’t help see Jim as an angel right now. He drew angel wings with his dirt and flapped them. Jim looked at him perplexed. “A...bird…,” he asked and Dwight dropped it. Jim noticed the hovering barrier containing the clothes and approached it. 

 

“Is this her clothing,” he asked sadly.

 

_ THINK SO . COULDNT FIND MORE  _ .

 

Jim pulled a giant Ziploc bag from his backpack and allowed Dwight to float the sweatshirt and pants into it. Jim sealed it and held it to his chest. Dwight passed the baggie containing the ID to Jim, and he reviewed it. “Okay, I think I’ll take the clothes to the police first, and then head over to the address listed on the ID to inform her family.”

 

_ LET POLICE DO IT _

 

“They might take a while, I think her family should know now.”

 

_ I COME TOO _

 

“You don’t have to! You’ve done a lot for me tonight, and over the last couple of days. I don’t want to hold you up.”

 

 _I COME_ _!_

 

Dwight wanted to make sure Jim didn’t get hurt. Jim sighed and nodded. “Okay, we’re taking my car then. Do you remember it? It was a red Camry.” Jim started to walk but Dwight flashed a message over his head with the dirt,  _ I RUN US BACK TO CAR .  _ He bent over so Jim could climb on his back. “Ahh,” said Jim hesitantly before swallowing his pride and climbing on Dwight’s back. They reached the car in no time.

 

* * *

 

Jim stopped at a Walmart on the way to the police station, and bought the man in his car a new mask. His old one looked even more unappealing in the street lights. Jim brought back out a PAW Patrol branded mask and tossed it at the man. “Put this on, your mask is creepy. I promise I won’t look,” said Jim, turning away. He felt a tug on his shirt, the man was done changing masks. Jim got back into the car and drove off.

 

“What’s your name,” Jim asked the man. He made an X with his hands and shook his head. “No, not your given name, but your superhero name? What do I call you?” The man shook his head again. “You don’t have one?” He nodded this time. “Oh, that’s kinda lame. Well, I’m Jim.” He stuck his hand out for the man to shake. He shook it gingerly.

 

“How’d you get your powers? Were you born with them?” The man shook his head.

 

“A spider bite?” He shook his head again.

 

“Freak accident?” The man was quiet for a while before nodding. Jim accepted his answer.

 

Jim thought about how to leave what they’d found with the police. If he took it inside the precinct they’d accuse him of murdering Regina despite the crime scene now being open. If he left it outside then there was no telling if they’re find it. Writing a note would give them his handwriting, and he had no way of printing a letter. “I’m going to call my friend, she can help us,” he decided and pulled out his phone. He’d leave the clothing and ID with Lucy, and she’d take it in tomorrow. The man shook his head again. He pulled Jim’s phone away with his telekinesis. He typed a message into the note app and handed it back to him. Jim pulled over to read it.

 

_ Stone is unhelpful, and frankly I don’t trust her. I told her before that I thought the Strangler would attack his next victim in that field and she said she’d tell her fellow officers that. She did not and thus we’re here. _

 

“You know Lt. Stone, how?” The man didn’t answer. Jim sighed and leaned into his seat. He had to think of another plan since the man didn’t agree with his. “How fast can you run,” he asked, passing his phone back to the man.

 

_ Very fast, why? _

 

Jim turned his car around and headed back towards the Walmart. He parked a few blocks away. “I caught you on my dash cam last week after you pulled Packer off of me. I wanted to see who you were, but you were going too fast to be seen when I slowed the video down. Can you run faster than that?”

 

_ Yes _

 

“Do you think it’s possible for you to do other things while moving that fast?”

 

_ I believe so. _

 

“Okay, I have an idea. You can run into the police station and drop off the ID and clothes. Leave a message on the wall like you did for me last time. Then run back out. I’ll be waiting for you like a mile or so away.” The man nodded.

 

_ I have nothing to write with. _

 

“Okay. That’s why we’re here. Run into the Walmart and take some spray paint. Then use that—,” the man tapped Jim on his forehead, interrupting him. 

 

_ Stealing is very bad, Jim. It’s unholy of you.  _

 

Jim rolled his eyes. “Don’t think of it that way. We’re just trying to help. Consider it borrowing.” The man shook his head again. Jim pulled out his wallet and handled the man a twenty dollar bill. “Is that good,” he asked and the man nodded.

 

“You can be so annoying Dwig—,” but Jim caught himself. It just reminded him of something Dwight would do. The man looked at him for a long time before taking off. 

 

Jim didn’t know why he kept thinking about Dwight. He was an ass earlier, and an ass when he sent him that picture of Angela and him trying on clothes. Jim even had someone he was casually dating now, and he expected Danny to ask him to be mutually exclusive soon. So why did his mind always wander back to that dick? 

 

Maybe it was because that strange man reminded him of Dwight. He was so energetic and weird, and ready to help. He liked to abide by the law even when he operated outside of it. Jim shook his head. He shouldn’t be thinking about Dwight at all! He had to worry about the evidence first, and then Regina’s family, and then work tomorrow, and making sure Danny was okay, and apologizing to Pam and Roy and…

 

The man was back. He tapped Jim’s face for his phone, and he handed it to him.

 

_ I paid, but I didn’t get any change. I just dropped the cash on the counter. _

 

“That’s fine, you ready?” The man nodded and Jim headed back towards the Scranton PD headquarters.

 

* * *

 

Dwight jumped out of car, stretching his limbs. Jim parked a safe four miles away from the headquarters. He shook up the spray paint distractedly. Had Jim called his name? He couldn’t have figured out who he was already, he thought he was doing a good job of not being himself. Jim hadn’t mentioned it when he came back, so hopefully it was a mistake. He looked at younger man in the car, who was staring off into space. He tapped the roof of the car, attracting Jim’s attention. He gave Dwight a bright smile and a thumbs up. Dwight returned it from behind his PAW Patrol mask.

 

Dwight sped off in the direction of the police department headquarters. He entered through the front door and ran up the stairs to the homicide department. It was crowded but he couldn’t care less. He ran circles around the floor to discombobulate everyone before dropping the evidence on the police chief’s desk. He then slowed a bit and wrote his message on the wall.  _ I found this for you, you lazy fucks.  _ He sped away before the cops could even register what happened. He was back at Jim’s car in two minutes. 

 

_ “ _ Whoa, that was fast,” Jim said. Dwight used the leftover spray paint to write on the ground,  _ I’m very fast, remember? _ Jim smiled and nodded. “Alright, I’m gonna head to the address on the ID and inform her family. You can come if you want, but you’ve done plenty tonight. Thank you.” Dwight slid across the hood of Jim’s car and climbed into the passenger seat, giving Jim his answer. Oh, he was going. He had to protect Jim and make sure he stayed out of trouble.

 

* * *

 

Jim looked at the picture on his phone and back to the address. This was the right house. Jim could see lights on, and while it was 1:00 am he kind of figured people would be up, potentially worrying about their missing relative. 

 

The man tugged at his hoodie sleeve. Jim turned and saw dirt from the garden floating around him.  _ KIDS  _ was the simple message. “What do you mean, kids,” Jim asked, confused. “Are they alone?” 

 

The man nodded and wrote,  _ X-RAY VISION _ .  _ ONLY KIDS INSIDE _ .

 

Jim panicked. He called the police, hoping they would dispatch a social worker to stop by. He feared those children were Regina’s kids or younger siblings she had been caring for. It was sickening to say, but Regina had probably been dead for days, with no one to look after the children. He gave the police his address and hung up. He pounded on the door frantically and still got no reply. Now extremely worried, Jim kicked the door in. He heard the man behind him gasp.

 

Jim walked inside and found two young children huddled together under the dining room table, both crying. The older girl, who looked to be six, rocked her younger brother back and forth, and trying to shield him from Jim. Jim tried to make himself look as non threatening as possible. He squatted down to the table. “Hi,” he cooed. “My name is Jim, what’s yours?” He presented both of his hands to the children so they’d know he wasn’t looking to harm them. The younger boy put his hand in his before his sister slapped it away. “No talking to strangers,” she shouted and her younger brother began to cry again.

 

“I’m not a stranger, I’m here to help you,” Jim said sweetly. He saw the man approaching in his peripheral vision and discretely waved him away. “Where’s your mommy and daddy?” 

 

“They went on vacation,” the little girl said matter of fact. “But Reggie is here! But she hasn’t been home in a long time.” Jim felt his heart tighten. He stood and looked around the house. The counter tops and stove were too high for the little girl to reach, which normally would have been a good thing if the children had someone to give them food. They couldn’t reach the freezer or microwave either, leaving only the refrigerator for food. Jim put on the latex gloves he had been carrying and opened the refrigerator. It was empty. He then noticed one hundred and fifty dollars left on the counter. Regina’s parents must have left her in charge of buying groceries while they were gone. That meant the kids probably hadn’t eaten since god knows when.

 

“Are you guys hungry? Because I know I am!” The little girl looked at him warily, before climbing from under the table. He brother followed. “I am hungry mister…,”

 

“Jim,” he supplied.

 

“...Mister Jim. Can you make us something?” What Jim needed to do was get these kids out of the house. “How about we go to the diner down the street,” he said instead. The kids nodded excitedly. “Okay, let's put on our shoes and jackets first?” The kids ran to their bedrooms to get their stuff. Jim called the police again to get their ETA. They said it’d be a while before a squad car would be down, but an emergency social worker could be there in forty five minutes. Jim sighed frustratedly and gave the dispatcher his number and the diner’s address to pass on to the social worker. 

 

The two kids came back out and spotted the man who was hiding in the shadows. He expected the kids to scream, undoing the little progress he made, but instead the little boy ran up to the man’s leg and hugged it. “Chase,” the little boy yelled, and Jim was so glad he grabbed that PAW Patrol mask. He moved to pick the little girl up, and she let him. “You guys, this is my friend! He likes to help me, and he’ll help you guys too! We’re all going to get dinner, so let’s be on our best behavior, alright.” The kids nodded, and Jim scooped up the little boy too. He sat the kids in the backseat of his Camry and buckled them in. They drove off to the diner a few blocks away. 

 

Once seated in the booth, Jim handed the kids their menus. “Order anything you want, it’s okay.”

 

“I don’t have any money Mister Jim,” said the little girl. Jim just smiled at her. “I’m buying so don’t worry!” He nudged the man sitting next to him. “You too!” Jim handed him a menu. The waitress came over and gave the table a once over before placing their orders. Jim wasn’t in the mood to eat, his stomach in knots from tonight’s events, but he ordered anyway, if only to make the kids comfortable. 

 

“So, what’s your name,” Jim tried again, facing the little girl. “My name is Ruthie, and this is Robbie! What’s his name,” Ruthie asked Jim, pointing to the man. Jim leaned over the table and whispered, “He’s a superhero, but he doesn’t have a name! Can you help me think of one?” Ruthie and Robbie both nodded enthusiastically. Jim turned to the man and smiled at him. 

 

“How about Mr. Chase,” asked Robbie.

 

“Mr. Scary,” said Ruthie. Jim laughed and nodded his head. “That’s two for Mr. Scary, what do you think Robbie?”

 

“Mr. Scary Chase!” Robbie said. Jim and Ruthie agreed, and christened the man Mr. Scary Chase.

 

The waitress brought their food over at the same time the social worker came in. She spotted the two kids standing in the booth and came over. Jim looked up and saw the social worker.

 

“Rachel,” he asked the newcomer, feeling both relieved and embarrassed. “Whoa, Jim! You’re the last person I expected to see here, how are you?” She gave him a side hug before pulling a chair up to the edge of the table. “So what happened,” she asked. Jim told her he heard kids crying from their house and called the police. He broke the door down and and brought them here. He wrote the rest of the details on a napkin with a pen she supplied: these were the younger siblings of the most recent victim of the Scranton Strangler, and they had been home alone since she was abducted and murdered. He didn’t want to worry the kids by bringing up their sister. Once they were done eating Rachel ushered them away, promising to get in contact with their parents as soon as she could. Robbie hugged Jim’s side and looked up at him with big, brown eyes. “How will Reggie find us if we aren’t at home,” he asked, and Jim didn’t have an answer to give him.

 

Rachel took the kids to her car and ran back in to say goodbye to Jim. “Jim! What have you been up to man? I haven’t seen you in so long! What are you doing now?”

 

“I work at a paper company out here.” Rachel’s face crumpled. “A paper company, really? You don’t—,”

 

“Nope,” he cut her off. He hugged her again and the two exchanged phone numbers. “Bye, Jim! Let’s catch up soon!” She turned to look at Mr. Scary Chase oddly. “Uhh, bye to you too!” She left soon after.

 

As soon as Rachel pulled off Jim slumped against the booth. “Oh my god, that was so hard. I hope she can get in touch with their parents soon!” Jim covered the bill and led Mr. Scary Chase out of the diner. 

 

“I’m calling you that, you know, Mr. Scary Chase.” Mr. Scary Chase shook his head. “Oh well, you should have come up with your own name then.”

 

* * *

 

Dwight watched Jim as he drove home. He promised him he just wanted to make sure he got in safe, and Jim didn't argue back. He was happy that Jim was so trusting of him. He tapped Jim’s face and pointed to his phone. Jim pulled it off the charger, unlocked it, and then handed it to him. He went to text to speech this time, so Jim could focus on the road.

 

_ Did you know that woman? _ Dwight was curious. Jim looked both happy and pissed to see her earlier. “Yeah, she used to be a coworker,” Jim sighed, eyes still on the road. He sounded tired, which was fair, since it was nearing 3:00 am. Dwight himself was a bit beat, although his farm would be only a mere ten second run from Jim’s apartment. 

 

_ When? In college?  _ Dwight was under the impression that Dunder Mifflin was Jim’s first job out of school. “You ask a lot of questions for a complete stranger,” he said jokingly. “We went to school together, yeah, but I use to be a social worker too, for like a year.”

 

Dwight’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline. He didn’t know know Jim had a job before Dunder Mifflin, must less in social work! He wondered why Jim never spoke about it, or why he didn’t continue in it. It explained why he knew how to handle Robbie and Ruthie earlier, or his reaction to them being home alone.

 

_ Why did you quit?  _

 

“It wasn’t a good fit for me,” was all Jim said, taking his phone back. It was silent for the rest of the ride, and soon the pair reached Jim’s apartment. Dwight jumped out quickly and stood awkwardly away from Jim. “Thank you for helping me tonight! I’m not sure who or what you are, but you helped speed the process along tremendously. I thought I’d still be in that field right now, looking for evidence. I thought I’d been doing that for the rest of the week, actually. And thank you for being so patient at Regina’s house. God, I hope prints were left on her stuff so this nightmare can end.”

 

Jim yawned loudly and turned to enter his apartment. Dwight reached out and grabbed his hand. Jim looked at him quizzically, but allowed him to hold it. Dwight held it for a very long time, much longer than what would have been socially acceptable. “You know, if you’re trying to make a move on me, and I know you are since I’m so irresistible, then I’ll have you know I’m kind of spoken for,” Jim laughed. Dwight said nothing, upset at the reminder of Danny. Jim awkwardly shifted and started to tug his hand away, but static shock zapped both of them. Dwight dropped Jim’s hand. “Was that you,” Jim asked, shaking his hand. Dwight shook his head.

 

“Hmm, well okay. I guess I’ll see you later then? Oh, wait! How can I get in contact with you? Put your number in!” Jim thrust his phone back to Dwight. Dwight went to the notes app instead. 

 

_ Can’t do, but I’ll always be able to find you. _

 

“That’s not creepy at all,” Jim said dryly.

 

_ I’m here to help you figure out the Scranton Strangler murders. If you need me, just call for me. I’ll hear you. _

 

“And who am I calling,” Jim asked coyly.

 

_ Mr. Scary Chase _ . Dwight handed Jim his phone back and sped off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now if only Dwight could keep the same energy he has as Mr. Scary Chase when interacting with Jim as himself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela and Jim’s relationships aren’t advancing in ways they want, while major progress is made in the strangler case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story isn’t beta read, so if you see any mistakes let me know!

The next day Jim came into the office looking absolutely haggard. His eyes were red with large dark circles under them.  _ He probably never went to sleep _ thought Dwight, and he felt a bit of pity. He slept like a baby once he got home, having pleasant dreams of his and Jim’s interactions the night before.

 

“Did you sleep any,” Dwight asked Jim. Jim gave him a dirty look in response, and oh yeah, Jim was still mad at him. Dwight guessed that he’d spend his day trying to remedy that. 

 

“Did you sleep any,” Phyllis asked, voice laced with concern. Jim pitifully shook his head and held his arms out jokingly so Phyllis would coddle him. She obliged.

 

“Do not fall asleep at the office, you bum fuck,” said Angela from her desk. Jim held his tongue from saying something inflammatory back to her. God, he hated Angela so much.

 

Jim pulled away from Phyllis to make himself a cup of coffee. He moved to pour some in a cup but decided against it. Instead he grabbed a straw and stuck it in the pot, drinking it black. He brought the whole thing back to his seat.

 

* * *

 

Dwight thought he should get Jim something for all of his hard work last night. He had a few things in mind, but he wanted to make sure it was perfect. So he needed to carefully plot on how to find Jim the perfect gift. 

 

Jim left early for the day, dead on his feet. He told Michael that he would work from home, and even grabbed his work laptop. “Don’t bother, I can cover your work,” Dwight stated, hoping the younger man would get some sleep. Jim stared at him for a long time, to the point where Dwight thought he’d stay out of spite.

 

“Thank you, Dwight,” he said instead, before turning on his heels and leaving. Dwight finished up his work, before moving on to Jim’s. That meant he had to use the younger man’s computer. He looked over an open Google Doc Jim kept of all his work objectives for a given day, and started there. Jim had twelve things he wanted to accomplish today, and only made headway with three before he left. He opened Excel and did Jim’s order, checked on the warehouse, and then forced Michael to sign a shit ton of documents. He’d normally watch Jim forge them, and at the time he couldn’t understand why Jim would risk legal trouble instead of just asking Michael, but now he did. It was such a hassle. Once he attacked half of Jim’s work load he opened a new tab in his browser. He went straight to Jim’s favorite website: Reddit. He checked some of his favorite subreddits. 

 

r/mlb, r/nba, r/kdrama, r/hiphopheads, r/skincareaddiction, r/sewing, r/kpop, r/scrantonstrangler, r/unsolvedmysteries, r/relationships

 

Jim was apparently loaded and went to baseball and basketball games often, so buying him tickets seemed dumb. He knew Jim liked hip hop, but outside of that he wasn’t sure what artists he actually listened to, and he didn’t actually want to look through Jim’s post history to find out. He remembered Jim vaguely mentioning a Little Lucifer fellow once, but after what he learned about him last night he wasn’t sure if that were correct. Regardless, there was no Little Lucifers on tour at the moment.

 

The skin care subreddit went over his head. He had no idea what BHA, hyaluronic, or AHA meant, and knowing his luck he’d buy something that would fuck Jim’s face up. Maybe he’d get Jim a sewing kit? He seemed cagey about this particular hobby, and he didn’t want to offend him in his Mr. Scary Chase persona. He checked the kpop subreddit, and exited it within three minutes. He didn’t understand nor did he want to. He did the same with the kdrama one. r/scrantonstrangler, r/unsolvedmysteries, and r/relationships didn’t provide anything tangible for Dwight to get. This was a bust. He exited the browser and tried to finish up as much of Jim’s work as possible. 

 

He moved back to his computer and looked up gifts he could get. He decided on a simple cross necklace instead. He hope he wouldn’t offend Jim with it, he wasn’t even sure he were religious or if he prayed for comfort only. He’d take his chance with this though, because it seemed less arduous than acquiring a Second or a Little Lucifer or whatever it was Jim liked.

 

Angela came to stand over his shoulder. “You shouldn’t have covered for Jim,” she said.

 

“I don’t mind doing so, he seemed very tired.” 

 

“I think that’s a personal problem. If anything I should report him to Toby! He disappeared with a fake injury two weeks ago, and now he’s skipping out on work because he stayed up past his bedtime? Come on! If he couldn’t handle his job responsibilities then he shouldn’t have taken it! He stole that position from you.”

 

“Eh,” was all Dwight said in return. He thought Jim was doing a good job as Assistant Regional Manager, but that could be his bias talking. No one else had complained, anyway. 

 

Angela huffed and looked over his shoulder. She saw that he was looking at cross necklaces on Kay Jewelers. She bit her lip and retreated, feeling extremely giddy. Was it for her? It had to be, there were no other Christians in this heathen of an office. Dwight added a gender neutral chain to his cart, ready to be picked up later. She didn’t particularly like what he picked, there were cuter necklaces on the same webpage at a similar price point, but a gift was a gift! She was excited that he wanted to renew their relationship as much as she did. She walked back to her desk, and looked at the bouquet he had caught for her yesterday. She had put it in a vase and brought it to the office, something Oscar called creepy.  _ Whatever,  _ Angela thought.  _ He’s just bitter he can’t get married _ . Or maybe he could, she didn’t know or care what homosexuals got up to, as long as they didn’t have eyes for the same men as her. But even that didn’t matter, because Dwight had chosen her over Jim.

 

* * *

 

Jim brought his work laptop home anyway, not entirely convinced Dwight would help him. He planned on taking a thirty minute power nap so he could finish working, but ended up waking up five hours later. He cursed and moved over to his desk. He logged in and opened his Google Doc with his daily objectives in it. He saw that they were all crossed off. He remotely accessed his work computer and saw that Dwight had indeed completed all of his work. Dwight even left a sticky note comment on his desktop:  _ I will NEVER judge you for signing Michael’s documents ever again.  _ Jim snorted and bit back a smile. He scrolled down in the Google Doc, ready to write his objectives for tomorrow, but found Dwight had did that too, kind of.

 

_ 5/18/18 Objectives: _

 

  * __Get 8 hours of sleep__


  * _Eat breakfast and/or go to Starbucks_


  * _Come in ten minutes late_


  * _Prank Dwight, maybe a few times (!!!)_


  * _Accept Dwight’s apology, for any and everything he’s ever done wrong_


  * _Eat lunch with Dwight_



 

 

Jim full on smiled. Dwight was so corny, but also sweet. He dropped his head in his hands, trying to hide his creeping blush. Mark was in another room, so there was no point, but still.  _ Ugh, I can’t keep falling for this shit _ Jim thought. He really shouldn’t, but he still really liked Dwight, despite him acting like a jackass the past couple of weeks, and despite him now talking to Danny. He’d forgive Dwight for anything, even repeatedly hurting his feelings. It was a good thing that Dwight was an oblivious fool, because a wiser and eviler person would have taken advantage of Jim by now.

 

“Alexa, play “Heart Shaker” on Spotify!” Jim was in a romantically sentimental mood right now. 

 

“Dude, no! I don’t want to hear this bullshit again,” called Mark from the other room. 

 

“You can tell me when I can and can’t play my music when you start paying your rent on time,” Jim called back. Mark in turn started yodeling to try to drown out the sound of Jim’s music. Jim felt his phone vibrating. He checked it and saw that Danny had texted him.

 

**Danny Cordray:** _ Dinner tonight at 7?  _

 

Jim replied back an affirmative and went to get ready for his date.

 

* * *

 

They met at a restaurant in Downtown Scranton. It was nice, but not as fancy as the ones that Danny had been taking him to. It made Jim feel a lot more comfortable, which was nice. He assumed Danny called him here to talk about their relationship status, and what they’d upgrade it to. They were approaching their second week of dating, and Jim wasn’t sure if they were exclusive or not. Jim was, but that was fine. He didn’t like anyone other than Danny and Dwight. 

 

“Hey, Jim, how are you doing,” asked Danny while pulling Jim into a hug. He sat across from Jim and rested his elbows on the table. He linked his hands together and put his head on them. Jim thought he looked ridiculous like that, like a schoolgirl daydreaming about her crush. “What did you want to talk about,” asked Jim but Danny shook his head. “Let’s order first.”

 

They made small talk about their day while they waited for their food. A CNA from a nursing home in Nanticoke aggressively flirted with Danny while he was pitching there, but that was the norm for him. Jim told Danny he left work around lunchtime, exhausted from the night before. “We left the wedding early, what made you so tired?”

 

“I dunno, I just couldn’t sleep,” Jim lied. Danny started to question him but shrugged it off once he saw their food arriving. They ate for a bit before Jim tried again. “So, what’s up,” he asked calmly, trying to seem casual. He kind of hoped Danny wasn’t dumping him, Lucy was right. It’d be about at this point in his relationships that his partner grew tired of him. He didn’t think he could take his heart beginning stomped all over twice in less than four weeks.

 

“I’ve been enjoying spending time with you these couple of weeks. I thought it was nice of you to invite me to your friends’ wedding yesterday too.” 

 

“I’ve enjoyed hanging out with you too! Hopefully we do more of it,” Jim replied pointedly. Danny just laughed.

 

“We will, no worries. Well, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about. Our relationship so far. I really like you Jim. You’re sweet, funny, and smart. I want to make this an exclusive thing….” Jim waited with bated breath. It seemed liked Danny wanted to be actual boyfriends now. That would be great, he’d finally be spoken for and it’d keep his mind off of Dwight and…

 

“...but I’m just not ready to commit yet. I’m sorry, Jim. I’m sure you’re ready to put a title on this, but I want us to keep it casual.”

 

Ah. Jim tried keeping his facial expression neutral. “So...are we breaking up,” he asked. He hoped his voice didn’t sound shaky. Danny shook his head. “No! We’re not breaking up! I just want to keep it slow for the time being. It’s still early, there’s no point in rushing things.” 

 

“Okay, so we’re not boyfriends?”

 

“Nope. Not right now at least. Putting a label on things just makes it more complicated.” Jim groaned, he liked labels, and in his opinion they made everything easier.

 

“But you posted about us on Instagram,” Jim said dumbly. Danny smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I really like you and want to be with you. But we aren’t boyfriends, not yet. We should date for a bit longer before we make that jump.”

 

Jim sat quiet for the rest of dinner, cycling through feelings of anger and self loathing. He should just break it off with Danny now and save himself the trouble and heartbreak in the future. If Danny didn’t want to commit now then would he ever? Sure, it had only been two weeks, but they had been physically together for most of that time. What was Danny waiting for?

 

Jim thought about it. He liked Danny, not as much as Dwight, sure, but he liked him well enough. More than he liked a lot of his other exes. But he only started to date Danny because he was trying to get over Dwight, so he couldn’t be mad that his emotional rebound didn’t want to move at the same pace as him. So he could wait on Danny. He sighed and let Danny pay for dinner. It’d work out in the end, surely.

 

After dinner Danny walked Jim back to his car, and planted a kiss on his lips. He got in his car and drove away. Once he put enough distance between himself and the restaurant he parked and he pulled his phone out. He wanted to vent to his friends but kept it to himself. No one needed to hear about his consistently shitty dating life. Instead he checked the news. 

 

Apparently the police released the identity of the body they found—Regina Baxter. “They” found her siblings at home, and released them to their aunt for temporary custody while their parents flew back home. The big news was that “they” found her sweatshirt, pants, and ID, and that they contained fingerprints that didn’t belong to her on it. Unfortunately they didn’t belong to anyone in their system, but it was a start. That cheered Jim up, he had been of some help. Hopefully this meant the police could recenter themselves and start actually looking for the Strangler. 

 

He had to tell someone the good news. He drove his car to an abandoned lot and parked. Sure that no one could see him he got out and cupped his hands to his face. “Mr. Scary Chase,” he screamed, and then waited.

 

* * *

 

Dwight went straight to Kay Jewelers after work. The necklace he picked was a simple silver one with a cross on it, that had a small white diamond in it. It wasn’t terribly expensive, but he’d be splurging a bit on it. He examined it up close. He wondered if Jim would find the white stone tacky, or if he’d even wear it. He hesitated for a bit, wondering if he should get something manlier. He pressed down on the center stone. This was nice and androgynous, so it wouldn’t matter. He paid for the necklace and hustled out of the store. 

 

Dwight drove home where he pushed down on the stone once more, testing its durability. Kay was a reputable company, so Dwight didn’t need to worry so much. He just wanted it to be something Jim would like. He wanted Jim to be able to tell that he really liked him, even if it weren’t Dwight himself giving him the necklace. 

 

_ I really want Jim to like this! I hurt him so much the past couple of weeks. At least with this he’ll know that he could trust me as a hero. That I wouldn’t hurt him, make him cry, or make him feel down. That I’ll always help and protect him. He’s a good, and helpful, and he deserves at least this much for all his hard work.  _

 

Dwight fretted so much over the necklace and whether Jim would like it that he hadn’t noticed the stone glistening before turning a deep blue color.

 

* * *

 

Dwight decided to suit up. He’d run to Pittsburgh today, and patrol around for any crime. He pulled the suit and hoodie on, and reached for his scarecrow mask when he heard something.

 

_ Mr. Scary Chase! _

 

Jim was calling him! He dropped the scarecrow mask and grabbed the dog one Jim had bought him the night before. The pocketed the necklace and ran.

 

* * *

 

Jim felt the gust of wind before he actually saw the man. He managed to set off Jim’s car alarm, and he had to fish through his pockets to find his keys in order to silence it. 

 

“Wow, I’ll never get over how fast you are,” Jim said. Mr. Scary Chase picked up some gravel and floated it over to Jim.

 

_ U CALL I COME . _ Jim smiled. “How do you like your new name, Mr. Scary Chase? Is everyone calling you that?”

 

_ I DONT LIKE . _

 

_ BUT IF IT U CALLING THEN IT OK ! _

 

Jim blushed. “Do you want to use my phone again? It might be easier and you won’t have to talk like the Hulk.” He unlocked his phone and tossed it to Mr. Scary Chase, who caught it mid toss with his telekinesis. “Look at the news article first,” Jim called. Mr. Scary Chase looked at the phone for awhile, which Jim took to mean he was reading. Mr. Scary Chase stepped closer to Jim to show him his message.

 

_ Good job! You should be proud of yourself. You helped ID Regina, found her siblings, and got her family alerted. None of it would have happened if not for you. _

 

“You did all of the hard work though! I’m just happy she was IDed, it would have been sad if her parents came back in two weeks and couldn’t find her. I’m glad Ruthie and Robbie are safe too. They found DNA that wasn’t hers on her stuff too, so hopefully that brings the police one step closer to finding the Strangler.” The two stood in an amicable silence before Mr. Scary Chase handed Jim his phone with a different message.

 

_ How is your day going?  _

 

“It’s going fine! It could be better though…,” Jim sighed. He didn’t want to unload his problems on someone he barely knew. 

 

_ What’s the problem? I won’t judge, I’m here for you. Literally.  _

 

“Well, someone I’m seeing told me that he—er, they—weren't ready to commit. I was hoping they’d say the opposite so now I’m wondering if I should just break up with them.” Mr. Scary Chase started typing rapidly before clumsily handing the phone back to Jim.

 

_ He sounds like a dick! Why wouldn't he commit if he has someone like you???? Break up with him! _

 

“I dunno. Maybe he wants to keep his options open,” Jim said blandly. 

 

_ I would never. If I had you then we’d be married by now.  _ Jim rolled his eyes at the message. “Are you flirting with me,” he asked.

 

_ Yes.  _ Jim outrighted laughed this time. “You shouldn’t say things like that, because I might take you seriously.” He tapped the door to his car, signaling to Mr. Scary Chase that he should get in. They both climbed in. Mr. Scary Chase pulled something out of his back pocket, but Jim couldn’t see it. He put his hand on top of Jim’s head and gently bent him over. Jim could feel cold metal siding down his neck before Mr. Scary Chase let him go.

 

“What’s this,” Jim asked. It was a crucifix shaped pendant with a tiny cloudy blue diamond in it. He gasped and tried to take it off. “Hey, this is too expensive! You shouldn’t have gotten me this!” Mr. Scary Chase held his hands in place and typed up a message.

 

_ Don’t worry about it. You deserve it after all the hard work you’ve put into this case. I know you’re one of the people behind the Scranton Strangler subreddit. You did more for those women than the Scranton, Wilkes Barre, Carbondale, or Hazleton police have. Just use it next time you pray. _

 

“Dude, how do you know that?”

 

_ I have my ways. You confirmed it however, by showing up in that field yesterday. I can tell you care. _

  
  


“I...I didn’t get you anything! It wouldn’t be fair!”

 

_ You helped me. I took up the case because of your subreddit, and was able to find clues because you instructed me on how to. I would have stood around, waiting for something to come to me. Instead you did, and I’m thankful for that. You gave purpose and context to these freak powers of mine, and it means more to me than you’ll ever know. _

 

Jim had no clue why he felt so touched by the words and actions of this stranger. He chalked it up to still being tired. He held his hand up to give Mr. Scary Chase a high five, but the man grabbed it and brought it to his doggy lips for a kiss.

 

_ I’d break up with your dick boyfriend. You deserve better than someone who probably wants to sleep with other people while being with you. Find someone new. _

 

“I don't think I need to find someone new. He treats me well and I really like him. I just need to learn to be patient, not everyone wants to move at the same speed as me.”

 

_ Fine. I hope he continues to treat you well, because there are others willing to replace him. Namely me.  _ Jim scoffed at Mr. Scary Chase’s incessant flirting.

 

Mr. Scary Chase moved to get out of the car but Jim stopped him by grabbing his hand. “My gift to you will be a new name, Mr. Scary Chase is a mouth full. Thank you for going along with it last night, by the way. Next time I see you I’ll christen you with a new superhero name!” Mr. Scary Chase pointed to Jim’s window. There was a gravel message outside of it that read:  _ I LIKE ANYTHING U DO . I WILL LIKE NEW NAME . _ Jim turned around to respond, but Mr. Scary Chase was already gone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dwight, such a flirt when hiding behind the veil of anonymity.
> 
> Do you think Danny was right to curb Jim? Or is Jim right to want to label their relationship?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A necklace isn’t the only thing Dwight gave Jim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn’t beta read. Please let me know if you see mistakes!

The next morning Jim was awoken by a shout. He ran into the kitchen, where Mark was holding his hand. “Fucking shit, I sliced my hand open,” cried Mark. Jim went and retrieved their first aid kit from the bathroom, and moved back to the kitchen. “It’s your own fault for trying to play chef Mark, we both know you can’t cook.”

 

“Neither can you!”

 

“I can manage to avoid cutting my hand open, so ha.” Jim put on a pair of gloves and grabbed Mark’s hand. It was pretty bloody, Mark must have cut himself deep. He’d clean it and and bandage it, and depending on the serivity of the cut he’d take Mark to the hospital before work. “Where’d you get that crucifix, Jim,” asked Mark. Jim hadn’t realized he fell asleep with the necklace on, and moved to take it off. Mark stopped him. “Do something about my hand first, please!”

 

“You are so whiny, God!”

 

“I’d do the same for you, I swear.” Jim took a damp paper towel and gently wiped away the blood. He tossed it in the garage can and examined the cut. There was nothing there. Jim flipped Mark’s hand over and found nothing there either. Jim looked at Mark in confusion. “I swear I cut my hand, Jim. It’s not a joke.”

 

“Right,” Jim said dubiously. He pulled the gloves off and tossed them too. Mark washed his hands in the sink while Jim watched. “So, where’d the chain come from? Is it from that guy you’re seeing?”

 

“Nope.” Mark raised a brow.

 

“Is it from Dwight?”

 

“Nuh-uh. Someone you don’t know gave it to me.”

 

“Well, whoever it was gave you a nice gift, it has a white diamond in it and everything.” Jim pulled the crucifix up to his face, the stone was indeed white. He could have sworn it was blue yesterday? Maybe it just caught the light.

 

“I’m gonna head back to bed, Mark. I’m a bit tired. Let’s do dinner later though, so you can tell me how you made that fake blood. I might use that in a prank later.”

 

“Dude, I really cut my hand! I’m not sure where the cut went, but it was there!”

 

“Whatever man,” said Jim’s retreating figure.

 

* * *

 

Dwight came in twenty minutes late. Jim was already there, chatting with Andy and drinking some overly sweet iced drink from Starbucks. He looked over at Dwight, but said nothing to him. Dwight sighed and took a seat. His chair creaked and groaned, before collapsing under his weight. The whole office stared at him before continuing on with their work. The chairs in the office were old and on their last legs, Karen and Oscar had both managed to bust chairs in the last couple of months. It was feasible that the chair just broke. Dwight stood up, dusted himself off, and went to the annex for another chair. When he came back there were several screws on his desk, all from his chair. Ah. He looked over at Jim, who was doing his best not to smile. Hopefully Jim was no longer mad at him.

 

* * *

 

“That’s a nice chain, Jim” commented Phyllis. He smiled at her and moved to tuck the chain back into his shirt. For some reason it didn’t want to stay under his shirt, and kept creeping out. Angela peered down at it while she dropped reports off onto his desk. “Where’d you get that, you demon,” she sneered. It looked similar to the chain Dwight picked out for her yesterday.

 

“A friend gave it to me yesterday,” Jim replied dully. He wanted to do his work before Michael called an inane meeting later, but Angela simply didn’t want him to flourish. She continued to stand next to him, scowling and doing whatever else she thought looked intimidating. “Is there a problem,” he asked, annoyed.

 

“What friend, Jim? You don’t have any!”

 

“Whoa! I have plenty of friends, do not confuse me for yourself, lady.” Angela continued to stare.

 

“You’re not even a Christian! Who would give that to you?” Jim didn’t bother answering. “You must have stolen it,” Angela said. “I saw Dwight purchasing one for me, give it back!”

 

Both Jim and Dwight’s heads shot up at this. Dwight looked around nervously, everyone in the office was now staring at him, trying to gage what trouble he’d gotten himself in now. He couldn’t believe he had been so reckless the day before, allowing Angela to see his purchase. Of course she’d think a cross necklace was for her, it made more sense than him buying it for Jim. Jim was just confused all together. Mr. Scary Chase gave him the necklace, and that had no bearing on whether Dwight bought Angela’s crazy ass the same thing.

 

“Uh, no,” Jim said, but Angela’s hand went to his neck. She tried tugging at the crucifix, but the metal burned her hand. She let out a startled yell. “Why is it so hot?” Jim sat back, thoroughly amused. Angela just burned her hand on a crucifix, that was the most poetic thing he’d ever seen in his life. “How evil are you, Angela? Even Jesus dislikes you!” The whole office laughed while Angela looked toward Dwight.

 

“Uhh,” he said. “I guess you saw me picking out a necklace yesterday, but it wasn’t for you. It was for my mom?”

 

“Your mother is deceased.”

 

“Uh, yeah. But we were planning on digging her up, so I figured it’d be a nice exhumation gift.” Angela stomped off, and Dwight sighed. Bullet, dodged. Dwight looked over at Jim who was smirking behind his hand. Jim wrote something on a sticky note and slapped it on Dwight’s desk.

 

_You owe me lunch and an apology don’t you?_

 

Dwight nodded. He needed to get out of the office anyway. He could tell he replaced Jim’s anger with Angela’s, and quite frankly he didn’t want that either.

 

* * *

 

“Thanks for the free food, man. It’s always appreciated,” said Jim. He slid into the booth of the table, leaving Dwight the chair across from him. Dwight nodded, happy to have alone time with Jim, in civilian form. “You could have picked anything, but chose Chipotle,” asked Dwight.

 

“What? It’s cheap, fast, and easy.”

 

“It’s also nasty and disease prone.” Jim smiled at him and dug into his burrito bowl. Dwight prepared his apology, and prayed that Jim would accept it. “Jim, I’m sorry for my recent behavior. I see I’ve been grating on your nerves. I’m not sure what I did specifically, but I’m sure it was awful.”

 

“That’s such a lame apology Dwight,” Jim deadpanned.

 

“I’m sorry. I know me, it could have been anything.”

 

“Do you want to take a stab at what it might be?”

 

“I hurt your feelings somehow.” Jim sighed.

 

“You really don’t know?”

 

“It has something to do with me not liking your gross boyfriend Danny Cordray, right?”

 

“Gross? How is Danny gross, Dwight? And this started before I started dating him, I think you know that.”

 

“He’s gross because he was all over you, and no one needs to see that,” said Dwight, thinking about their PDA at the wedding and how jealous he felt watching it. “You haven’t even dated an entire month yet, why are the two of you so forward? You should keep it private.”

 

Wow, Dwight was a homophobe, and it broke Jim’s heart to realize that. Fine, he didn’t have to return Jim’s feelings or anything, but a “I’m not interested” would have sufficed. Instead Jim felt kind of targeted by Dwight. The picture was particularly cruel, and then Dwight tried embarrassing him and Danny on Wednesday. Why else would Dwight be so mean to the two of them if it wasn’t because he was uncomfortable around them? Why was he putting so much stock into a man he obviously wasn’t compatible with? Dwight didn’t like him, he probably didn’t even like LGBT people, and Jim needed to get used to that.

 

“Do you find me gross too, Dwight,” Jim asked, nervous for his response.

 

“Not everyone wants to see you flaunting your relationship,” was all Dwight said. Jim crumpled in on himself, feeling extremely hurt. So Dwight thought he was gross for being bisexual and having a boyfriend. Great. He always knew Dwight was… intense and rigid in his beliefs, but Jim never thought Dwight would hate him for being himself. Jim put the lid back on his burrito bowl and said, “Dwight, I’m ready to leave. I’ll Cash App you for the food.”

 

“What? We just sat down! Are you not hungry?” Jim shook his head.

 

“This… isn’t going to work, Dwight. Us being friends. I’m sorry I’ve bothered you up until this point. I won’t do it again. When we get back to the office I’ll move to the annex so I don’t make you uncomfortable anymore.”

 

“Jim, what the hell are you talking about?” This felt extremely left field for Dwight. He got the sense the conversation wasn’t going well based off of Jim’s body language, but not being friends wasn’t a possible outcome in his mind. Was it because he said he didn’t want to watch Danny macking all over Jim? Was this seriously about Danny Cordray? Jim said just yesterday he wasn’t even sure about his relationship with Danny! Why couldn’t he and Jim be on the same wavelength anymore, things have gone downhill for the two of them ever since he got his powers.

 

“You obviously don’t like me and find me gross. Well, I can’t help the way that I am so I don’t see the point in trying to make myself palatable for you. We don’t have to have anything other than a professional relationship at this point. I’m just going to call an Uber back to the office, goodbye.” Jim jumped up and left the restaurant, leaving his burrito bowl and a shocked Dwight behind. He watched as an Uber pulled up and Jim climbed in. God, why was he always fucking things up?

 

* * *

 

Jim managed to hold back his tears until he got to the restroom in Dunder Mifflin. He made sure no one was in the stalls before he started crying. It really just wasn’t meant to be for him and Dwight, romantically or platonically.

 

Jim heard a clinking sound in the sink as little stones hit the ceramic bowl. There were six stones, all on the small side. Jim wiped away his tears and found that they felt hard. The tears fell into the sink where they joined the other stones. Jim looked at himself in the mirror. Where water formed from his eye he could see bright, glinting crystals. The farther the teardrops traveled down his face the larger the hardening product got, until heavy stones rolled down his cheeks and into the sink. He picked up the stones, now ten in total. He examined them. They were white, and looked like cut diamonds. Jim ran one over the mirror without thinking. He cut a circle into the corner of mirror and watched as the piece fell and broke in the sink.

 

 _Oh my God!_ thought Jim. He was crying actual diamonds.

 

At a loss for what to do Jim stuck all of the diamonds he cried into his pants pocket and moved to clean up the mirror he broke. In his haste he cut up his hand badly. He quickly rinsed the blood off and examined the cuts. Underneath his gaze all of the cuts that littered his hand healed themselves, as if they never happened. _No. Fucking. Way!_

 

He took a larger piece of glass and slit one of his wrists open. Jim watched as the blood pooled out, dirtying up the sleeve of his shirt. The blood didn’t spread far, which was strange since Jim hit one of the main veins. He rinsed the blood off again and saw no indication that he ever cut himself outside of the bloodied shirt cuff.

 

Jim couldn’t breathe. He now had superpowers. He could heal himself, and cry diamonds! He thought back to earlier, when Mark cut his hand. Did he really cut himself, and had Jim healed him while trying to clean the wound? Mark wasn’t a liar or a prankster, and he swore up and down that he cut himself. Plus there was blood too! He totally healed Mark! So he could heal himself and others.

 

He felt tears of shock threatening to fall. The flawless diamonds scattered on the floor and Jim scrambled to pick them all up. He willed the tears to stop, which resulted in his eyelashes looking frosted over. Okay, great. He now had diamonds in his pocket worth more than Dunder Mifflin's assets. Fucking great.

 

“Hey Not-So-Tiny-Tuna, are you okay? I thought I heard crying? You didn’t come back with Dwight either, is everything okay,” asked Andy from the other side of the door. He tried to enter the restroom but Jim quickly forced his weight on the door, blocking Andy from entering.

 

“I’m fine! I ate at Chipotle and it’s not agreeing with me. Goddamn them and their e.coli!” Jim made fake coughing and retching noises to drive the point home.

 

“Oh! I’ll see if I can find Gatorade for your stomach or something. BRB buddy!” Jim listened to the sound of Andy shuffling away before siding down the door.

 

“I have superpowers,” Jim said despondently. What was he going to do? Where did they even come from? He thought back to Mr. Scary Chase, the only person he knew with superpowers, and probably the only other person in the world with them. Did he give them to him? How? Was it via exposure? Or maybe Mr. Scary Chase kissing his hand last night? No. Jim stood up once again and looked in the mirror. The crucifix. He looked at it. _This_ was the source of his powers. He pulled it off and held it up to his face. He was right about the stone being blue yesterday, and now it wasn’t. Because it transferred it’s freaky mojo onto him. That’s probably why the necklace burned Angela earlier. _Oh my god!_

 

Jim tossed the necklace into a toilet and flushed it before ducking out of the restroom. There. Now he wouldn’t have powers! Problem solved. He went straight to the annex, and took a seat at an empty desk. He tried to gain his composure and booted on the computer.

 

“Ohmigod, Jim! Are you moving to the annex,” asked Kelly.

 

“Yep,” he said.

 

“Ohmigod, I’m so happy! Is it because of Dwight?” Jim looked at the nearest camera while trying to hide his bloodied sleeve under the desk. “It IS because of Dwight! He’s so stupid, how can he not know you like him? Honestly you can do wayyyy better! Danny’s hot and Dwight’s not! I bet you and Danny have the best sex! I wish me and Ryan did but—.”

 

“Let’s not talk about Dwight. Or Danny. Or me having sex, or you having sex, okay? What else has been up?” He needed a distraction from everything today has been. “Toby told everyone at lunch that his daughter has stage three leukemia but Michael laughed and said he’s a liar! He told Toby to bring proof so he should be back with his daughter soon. Honestly though, Toby’s been stressed for awhile, Michael was out of line today.” That wasn’t the distraction he wanted.

 

“Wow, that’s really sad, did he mention if treatment is going well?”

 

“So far, no. But Michael’s such an ass!”

 

“I have to agree with you. I’ll talk to him now.” Jim discretely rolled up both of his shirt sleeves to hide the blood stain before walking out of the annex and into the main part of the office. Dwight was back, great. What a great day.

 

“Where’s Andy,” Jim asked.

 

“He’s getting the Gatorade you asked for, dumbass,” said Angela.

 

“Don’t be bitter because God hates you, Angela,” he replied back.

 

“I hope the e.coli kills you.”

 

“At least I won’t be in hell. Can’t say the same about you.” Jim knew the necklace burned her for reasons not pertaining to religion, but he was going to run with it. He hated Angela so much. He went into Michael’s office and shut the door.

 

“Michael,” Jim called.

 

“Jim,” Michael answered. He was avoiding Jim’s gaze.

 

“You know why I’m here. You need to apologize to Toby. While I don’t work in HR, that’s Toby’s job I’ve learned, I think it’s illegal to demand an employee bring in their sick child for you to gawk at. Just saying.”

 

“Come on, Jim. Toby’s lying! Kids can’t get cancer, the cancer genes hold off until people turn eighteen!”

 

“Hmmm, I’m not sure that’s how that works. Regardless, you were out of line today and need to apologize.” At that moment Toby came in carrying his obviously sick toddler daughter. Andy trailed behind him, carrying the biggest bottle of Gatorade Jim had ever seen. Jim stood up and motioned for Michael to follow him out into the office.

 

“Toby, I am so sorry, you didn’t have to do this,” Jim said apologetically. He waved at Toby’s daughter. He tried breaking the tension by talking to her. “Hi, you’re Sasha right? How’s your day going?” Sasha just shrugged.

 

“I like your necklace, mister. I thought only girls wore necklaces.” Jim looked down and saw the crucifix that he threw away around his neck. _Fuck!_ He wanted to jump out of his skin, he was so shocked. He took it off, why was it back on his neck? Did it follow him? Jim could feel himself on the verge of a mental breakdown. He needed today to end so he could have the weekend to realize things. “Yeah, it’s really nice, isn’t it? A friend gave it to me!” Michael rolled his eyes dramatically.

 

“Oh please! She’s a child actress! This isn’t the same Sasha, Jim, duh. Remember that Sasha was cute and chubby and had hair? _This_ child is skinny and ugly and bald!” Sasha started to cry at being called ugly.

 

“I’m sorry I’m ugly! My mommy said my hair would grow back when I feel better but I don’t, it hurts still,” she cried. The office got painfully quiet, everyone shocked that Michael made a five year old cancer patient cry. Toby did his best to console his sick baby, he himself on the verge of tears.

 

“Michael, this is beyond, even for you! I think we need to call Jan and talk about this,” reprimanded Jim.

 

“I...yeah,” stuttered Michael, realizing his error. Michael walked back into his office with Toby following. Jim stuck his arms out to take Sasha; she shouldn’t have to hear whatever inflammatory things Michael was bound to say about her dad. Jim closed the door behind the two and held Sasha.

 

“Do you like YouTube, Sasha? We have YouTube on the computers! Or do you want to watch Paw Patrol?” She nodded and Jim sat at his former computer, still holding Sasha. He rooted around his desk until he found his headphones and gently put them on her head. He signed into his Netflix and let her watch Paw Patrol.

 

“Jim, you look so cute with Sasha,” Kelly cheered. “I bet you’d be a great mom one day! What do you think, Dwight?” Jim ignored her. He felt light headed all of a sudden, but that was expected. He hadn’t eaten his lunch after all.

 

“Child rearing is an admirable quality to have, Jim. I’m sure you’ll make a fine parent,” tried Dwight, still confused about how lunch turned out.

 

“Dwight, rrydfyf sfydsdd fhklogf,” Jim replied heatedly. God, he was so tired now! Everyone stared at Jim, worried.

 

“Jim, could you repeat that,” asked Oscar. He and a vaguely concerned Angela approached him.

 

“Cammmm dwnn imm fynndf.” Jim blinked. His words weren’t coming out right.

 

“Jim, are you having a stroke,” asked an hysteric Karen.

 

“It’s the e.coli! Big Tuna’s dying,” cried Andy. The office erupted into chaos. Sasha paid them no mind, still perched in Jim’s arms and watching Paw Patrol.

 

Jim went as white as a ghost. He was extremely tired, what was wrong with him _now?_ He moved to sit Sasha in his chair, but she grabbed on to his hand. “Where are you going? Don’t leave me!”

 

“Jan fonne! Tawwc!” He picked Sasha up and hobbled to Michael’s office. Dwight jumped up, concerned about Jim’s suddenly erratic behavior.

 

“Oh, he’s having a stroke all right. I’ve seen many of those in my lifetime, including some on me. He should be able to shake it off,” said Creed.

 

Jim went into Michael’s office. “Ah. Here’s Jimbo now,” said Michael.

 

“Jim! Is it true Michael harassed Toby and his daughter about her being sick,” asked Jan through the phone. Jim nodded and said, “Jan! Myykal roood cannnser Toobie!”

 

“...Jim, is this one of your jokes?” Jim whimpered. He’d just go back to the annex and crawl under his new desk and sleep. Then he’d feel better and regain his ability to speak. Yeah, that sounded like a plan! After handing Sasha over to Toby Jim staggered out of Michael’s office and back into the main room where everybody stood around waiting for him. He was soooo tired. He kneeled over on the ground and laid there.

 

“Jim, we’re going to call an ambulance. I think you’re having a stroke,” said Phyllis.

 

“Noooooooo! Immmmmm fasfbg. Sleewp.”

 

“You can sleep at the hospital honey, try to stay awake until then.” Jim didn’t listen, and instead let the darkness swallow him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jim later woke up in a hospital bed with an IV stuck in his arm. “Why am I here,” he asked to no one in particular. Karen jumped up and hugged him. “Dude, we thought you were having a stroke! You got super pale and started slurring your words!”

 

“No stroke then?” Karen shook her head.

 

“They said extreme exhaustion. It came on so fast though! They were confused, because you seem to be in good health otherwise. They said to sleep more, stop spending so much time on Reddit, Jim!”

 

“I don’t think my internet usage is the problem here,” Jim said, thinking back to his earlier discovery. His weird mutant powers probably short circuited and made him have an aneurysm that he healed quickly. “When can I leave?”

 

“Whenever you want, they said you could check out once you woke up.” Jim didn’t bother calling for a nurse and ripped the pointless IV out of his arm. He jumped up to check himself out but ran into Dwight’s broad chest. _Since when is Dwight ripped_ thought Jim.

 

“Jim, how are you feeling,” Dwight asked breathlessly. He was carrying multiple 7-11 bags like he had been planning to stay for a while.

 

“I’m fine, coworker. I’m gonna check myself out so I can go home and forget this ever happened. I suggest you do too.”

 

“Do you need a ride back to the office to get your car? I can give you one!”

 

“I’ll catch a ride with Karen, thanks.” Jim checked out and walked out of the hospital with Karen in tow.

 

““Coworker”? What was up with that,” asked Karen. Jim just sighed and climbed into Karen’s car.

 

“It’s a long story. Today’s been a very long day.”

 

* * *

 

Dwight knew he shouldn’t do this. He knew! But he had no other way to check in on Jim! So here he stood, outside of Jim’s door on a Friday night, dressed as Mr. Scary Chase. He rang Jim’s doorbell. Jim came to the door, and poked his head out.

 

“Oh wow, you aren’t my Uber Eats driver.” Dwight shook his head. He pointed inside Jim’s apartment indicating he wanted to come in.

 

“Hmmm. I kinda want to be left alone today if that’s fine with you?” Dwight shook his head again.

 

“Wow, it’s not fine? Damn. Hmmm, what to do? I guess you can come in, but only for a little while.” Jim opened the door and let Dwight in. Dwight took in Jim’s apartment. He had been here once before, but he still liked seeing how Jim lived. He took in Jim’s appearance. He was wrapped in what looked like the comforter from his bed. He had one of those masks that he saw on the skincare subreddit on, but it looked like a unicorn instead of all white. He looked closer and saw Jim was wearing a retainer too. Dwight’s heart sped up, who knew Jim was secretly so cute!

 

“Are you judging me,” Jim asked angrily, covering his mouth. Dwight pulled his phone out and typed a message.

 

_No!! You are so adorable!!! 😍😍😍🦄🦄🦄_

 

“Uh, no? I just have bad skin and teeth is all. I have to make sure I never look as bad as I did as a teenager. Why are you here? Don’t you have people to save?”

 

_I saved some people earlier in Pittsburgh. Now I have to save you from boredom._

 

“You don’t have to. I’m just gonna wallow in self pity.” Jim moved to sit down on his couch. Dwight followed him.

 

_Can I take a selfie with you? I want to always remember how cute you look. 🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰_

 

Jim shook his head. Dwight let out a sad howling noise that startled Jim. He started laughing at the sound. “Okay, fine. Let me take this off then?”

 

_Nooooo keep it. The retainer and unicorn drawing adds to the appeal! 💫💫_

 

Jim rolled his eyes but obliged. He pressed his face really close to Dwight’s and let him snap the picture. “Okay, just don’t let any villains get your phone and come after me. I’m a lover and not a fighter,” said Jim.

 

 _I’d always protect you. You know this._ Dwight examined the selfie again. _You’re cute, really cute._ _You should go on a date with me._ Jim shook his head. “I’m not cute at all, I’m not sure why you think that. I have a boyfriend too, you should stop flirting with me.” Dwight rolled his eyes at “boyfriend” and ignored him.

 

 _You haven’t done anything to dispel this notion. I bet you look cute when you cry too._ Jim frowned deeply at this, and looked ready to say something, but the doorbell rang again. He jumped up and answered it. “I have Chinese food if you want any.” Dwight shook his head despite being super hungry. If he moved his mask up even a little he’d be caught.

 

“Oh right. You didn’t eat the other day either. Do you...need food or is it because of the mask?”

 

_Mask._

 

Jim got really close and examined it. There was enough room to stick a straw through it, but that was it. “I can order you something from Tropical Smoothie Cafe and have it delivered?” Dwight shook his head but his stomach growled, betraying him. Jim smiled and opened the app on his phone and let Dwight place his order. Dwight handed his phone back and picked up his.

 

_So, what’s the problem Jim? What has you so down?_

 

“I’ve just had a really shitty day. It’s no biggie, I’ll be fine after the weekend.”

 

_You don’t wanna talk about it? I’m all ears._

 

 _“_ A lot happened. I had to end a friendship today. My boss was a dick, like a bigger dick than usual. Then I fainted at work and everyone thought I had a stroke, it was a big mess.”

 

This was Dwight’s chance! He couldn’t understand why Jim decided to end his friendship with him when he’d known him far longer than he had known Danny. It didn’t make any sense.

 

_Why did you end your friendship? That sounds terribly sad._

 

“We just weren’t compatible. You know, as friends. He hates me, so it’s not worth being in such a toxic friendship. Besides, I need space from him to clear my head.”

 

Dwight could _never_ hate Jim. Even at Jim’s most aggravating, most insubordinate, and most annoying times Dwight loved him. He knew Jim didn’t know he loved him, but he couldn’t understand why he’d think he’d hate him!

 

_Why does he hate you?_

 

“He’s a homophobe. He told me he thought me kissing my boyfriend was gross. Pretty much implied I was gross. He’s been acting strange for a while, but he’s been treating me differently ever since he found out I liked men too.”

 

 _Nononononononononononononononono!_ Dwight didn’t mean to make Jim think he hated him for being bi, he didn’t hate him at all! He hated Danny! It was gross watching Danny Cordray kiss Jim when he had no right! Dwight had to be the biggest screw up on the planet!

 

_He probably doesn’t know, you should talk it over with him again. He might surprise you!_

 

“No, he said he was going to apologize to me but didn’t, just said I was gross. He doesn’t value our friendship. It’s fine though, I have other friends, and a kind of boyfriend. I’ll get over eventually.” Dwight’s smoothie came at that moment, and Jim got it for him.

 

“Drink up,” he said while stuffing a piece of kung pao chicken in his mouth. “Also, I have your new name! I thought of a few and they were kind of lame. I’ve narrowed it down to three you can pick from. Are you ready?” Dwight nodded his head, excited to hear what names Jim had picked.

 

“Aegis: like Zeus’s shield. It means protection, and you’re trying to protect the Scranton area. Emissary: you’re a man on a mission, it explains itself. Grizzly: nice and rugged. I think grizzly bears are the best and strongest bears or something? Don’t fact check me on that. But bears _are_ scary, and that’s the kind of image you exude. At least, when you’re not wearing a Paw Patrol mask.” Jim sat back, proud of his choices and the logic behind them. Dwight smiled. All of them were better options than what he was going by now.

 

“What do you think? Did you decide?” Dwight held up three fingers.

 

“Grizzly? Okay! I’m glad I could be of help to you.”

 

 _You’re always so helpful, that’s what makes you so cute._ Jim pulled a face and handled Dwight back his phone.

 

“Not that I don’t enjoy your company, but I really to want to be alone right now, if you don’t mind Mr. Grizzly. I just have a lot to think about.” Dwight nodded, grabbed his phone and smoothie, and stood to leave.

 

“Thank you for visiting me, I appreciate it. I hope you like your new name, and you weren’t just being nice.” Dwight toyed and handed Jim his phone for a final time.

 

_Thank you for allowing me in your home. I’m sorry you’ve had such a bad day, I hope your weekend is better. Don’t give up on your friend, I’m sure it’s just one big misunderstanding between the two of you. At least allow him to explain himself._

 

Jim made a noncommittal hum in the back of his throat. Dwight could tell his mind was made up. He took his phone back and exited Jim’s apartment. He rushed back home and put his smoothie away before locking himself in his room to cry.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dwight needs to step it up. 👏🏾


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight won’t let go. Jim explores his powers in the weirdest way possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story isn’t beta read, please let me know if you see mistakes.

Jim kept his promise to ignore Dwight, causing the older man much grief. Angela however had gotten over her anger of not being given a gift by Dwight and clung to him in her Angela way. She made flirty faces at him, at least, faces that only the two of them knew were flirty; to everyone else Angela looked pissed. Pissed in a different way, but pissed. Jim worked in the annex, having moved all of his things from their shared desk cluster. Now Dwight was all alone. 

 

Jim came to the front office multiple times a day, mostly to diffuse (or, depending on his mood, passively encourage) Michael’s shenanigans. Whenever he did he’d either ignore Dwight or address him with the cool distantness of a superior. He obviously meant it when he said they’d be work acquaintances only. There weren’t anymore pranks, and the office fell back into the strange semi-monotony it had before Jim started. With his rapport with the younger man gone Dwight realized just how boring his job was.

 

* * *

 

On Tuesday Michael called a meeting. “Last week another girl was found dead, a victim to the Scranton Strangler! What we need is a self defense course, taught by yours truly!” Michael flexed his non existent muscles into the camera. “Who wants to battle me? Jim?”

 

“Nahhh,” replied Jim.

 

“Me me me! Pick me,” said Dwight. He’d get to impress both Jim  _ and _ Michael. A win-win situation if you asked Dwight. Michael ignored him and looked around for other volunteers. 

 

“Stanley,” he tried. Stanley grunted and continued his crossword.

 

“Meredith?” Meredith shook her head.

 

“Okay, fine. Get up here Dwight.” Dwight jumped up and ran over to Michael. He got into a fighting stance. The sleeves of his work shirt were cutting into his arms and shoulders; his clothes no longer really fit.

 

“Dwight’s gotten fat, hasn’t he,” whispered Kelly to Jim. Everyone noticed how Dwight’s buttons strained against his chest and stomach, and how tight his pants were. But if the farmer didn’t mention it then neither would they.

 

“Well, he’s certainly wider,” said Karen. Jim ignored them both.

 

In a true Dwight fashion he yanked apart his shirt and threw it on the ground. He slapped his belly and flagged Michael over. Michael stood still, petrified. The entire room was quiet, save for labored breathing from Angela.

 

Dwight was ripped. Super ripped. 

 

Jim covered his mouth and tried hiding his reaction from the camera that was now pointed directly in his face. No, it wasn’t fair Jim decided. Dwight couldn’t look this good (and naked too) right after Jim started to ignore him. Why wasn’t life fair to him? He had a ton of shit to deal with now and he didn’t need hot, non dad bod Dwight to be one of them.

 

“Like what you see,” Dwight asked arrogantly. Phyllis nodded.

 

“Dwight, put your shirt back on,” said Michael, still feeling intimidated by Dwight’s body. “Meeting is adjourned people, everyone back to work!”

 

Michael stopped Jim while he was exiting the conference room. “Jim, tell Dwight that he needs more work appropriate clothes, you know, ones that fit.”

 

“Why can’t you do it?”

 

“It’s not my job…,”

 

“And somehow it’s mine?” Michael nodded. Jim sighed and went to Dwight’s desk.

 

“Meet me at my desk, please.” Dwight followed Jim to the annex. Jim sat down and turned to face Dwight.

 

“Mr. Schrute, your work attire is completely inappropriate. You must wear clothes that fit well and aren’t too tight on the body. Please make sure you have appropriate clothing by Monday or I will be forced to give you a warning.”

 

“The store that sold my shirts went out of business a while ago. I’m not sure where to get them.” Jim could feel his anger flaring up, but controlled it. Why was Dwight telling him this, it had nothing to do with him!

 

“Order online then, Mr. Schrute. Use express shipping so your clothes will arrive by Monday.”

 

“From where?”  _ Dammit Dwight! _ thought Jim. He couldn’t tell if Dwight was fucking with him or genuinely had no idea. 

 

“Try ASOS. They had two day shipping so you should get your clothes by Friday if you order soon.” Jim tried turning back around but Dwight held the back of his chair in place. God, he was super strong now.

 

“A sauce?” Jim sighed and opened the website in his browser. 

 

“You see?  _ ASOS _ has a lot of button ups and pants for men. They carry your size, and look,” Jim typed ‘mustard’ into the search bar, “they have shirts in your favorite color!”

 

“My favorite color is a rustic red—.”

 

“Don’t start,” warned Jim.

 

“I love ASOS, that’s where I get my non work clothes,” said Kelly, not bothering to hide the fact that she was listening to their conversation.

 

“Me too,” said Jim. Kelly immediately stood over his shoulder while Dwight took a spot over the other. 

 

“I wanna see your cart and order history! What do you wear outside of work?” Kelly snatched the mouse from Jim’s hand and navigated to Jim’s order history and gawked at his clothing choices. “You should wear these to work, it’s much better than the boring clothes you always wear!” Dwight nodded in agreement.

 

“And inappropriate.”

 

“Wear this shirt,” said Kelly, ignoring Jim. He had a black and white striped button down in his cart. It was more out there than Jim’s usual blue or white work shirts, but it wouldn’t be inappropriate to wear.

 

“Fine. Mr. Schrute, this is how you order from ASOS.” He walked Dwight through the steps of online shopping by ordering his shirt. “Tada! Now go back to your desk and order there.”

 

“I don’t know my size.”

 

“Go up one.”

 

“That may not be a fit, Jim,” said Kelly. She pulled measuring tape from behind her back and tossed it at Jim’s face. He tossed it right back at her. Dwight began undressing again. 

 

“Put your shirt back on,” exclaimed Jim.

 

“But I need you to measure me,” Dwight said innocently. Why couldn’t he measure himself? Didn’t Dwight give him measurements when he made him that costume? Who took those? It damn sure wasn’t Jim, and he wouldn’t do it now either.

 

“Kelly can do it through your shirt!”

 

“I’m too short,” said Kelly, trying to stir the pot. This had the potential to be very sexy and much more entertaining than answering phones. Jim growled and measured Dwight’s bare, rock hard, fit, sexy, beautiful chest. He looked elsewhere to hide the blush creeping up his neck. 

 

“There. Here’s your measurement. Just go up a size in pants. Now leave.”

 

“While I’m back here, I kind of need a new costume, uhhh...for a new convention? I can pay you this time!” 

 

“No! Leave!” Dwight did.

 

* * *

 

Dwight knew how to order clothes online, he even knew what ASOS was. The store he got his shirts from? It never went out of business. He just wanted to show off the fit body superheroics gave him to Jim once more.

 

* * *

 

Toby came in on Wednesday crying. Everyone moved to comfort him. “What’s wrong, is it Sasha,” asked Kevin. Toby nodded, too choked up to answer. “I told you chemo was a scam,” muttered Ryan. Kelly elbowed him hard.

 

“What’s the matter,” asked Jim. Toby took a deep breath, trying to get air in his lungs. Phyllis preemptively started crying, fearing the worst. Everyone did.

 

“Sasha...she’s clean. The cancer is in remission!” Everyone cheered for Toby, happy to hear his daughter was better. “It was so bad, they told us last week that she might not make it to her sixth birthday, and now it’s all gone. The turn around...it’s miraculous! No one knows how, so they want to run a few tests on her. But it’s good a thing! My baby’s better, she gets to live!”

 

Dwight watched as Jim withdrew from the group, deep in thought. Dwight couldn’t blame him, how does a kid go from being on death’s doors to being perfectly fine? The two momentarily locked eyes causing Jim to scoff and look away. Dwight sighed, this couldn’t continue. He really needed Jim to know he wasn’t homophobic. 

 

He thought about how Michael would go about these things. A meeting perhaps? But a meeting was how Michael ended up humiliating Oscar last year and giving him a ton of vacation days and a company car (which was a waste of company resources if you asked Dwight). Apparently Jim had come out to the office after that, fearing Michael would target him next. However, it was just Dwight’s luck that he missed this memo. So no meetings. Dwight snapped his fingers, a party! Parties tended to make people happy, and could be educational and informative and would give Jim a reason to slack off! He smiled as he started mentally planning his party and what it’d be about.

 

* * *

Jim plopped down on his couch the moment he got home. He dug through the bag of snacks he bought on the way back and laid them out on the coffee table in front of him. He purchased Reese’s Cup, a Butterfinger, a jar of peanut butter, and other peanut butter candies. He never had the any of them due to finding out when he was young that he was deathly allergic to peanuts. It was so bad that if Mark wanted to eat peanut products he had to do it in his room with the door shut lest the peanut dust get airborne. They weren’t even supposed to have it at work, but Jim had gotten tired of filing HR complaints whenever someone brought peanuts into the office. He knew he shouldn’t, but he wanted to try all of them and was feeling a bit dangerous.

 

He figured that his freaky healing powers were what caused Sasha’s cancer to go into remission. He held her for a while when he last saw her, right before he had his “stroke”. That made a lot more sense than his aneurysm theory. So if he could heal himself and others then he must have healed his allergy too. He’d be finding out.

 

Jim bit into a Reese’s cup and chewed. It was gross but he swallowed it to get the full effect. He finished the two cups and then waited.

 

Nothing happened. Success!

 

Except Jim felt his throat closing up, and his skin itched badly. He tried gasping for air but none could get into his rapidly closing airway. He struggled towards the bathroom, choking along the way, and stopped when he saw his reflection. His face was covered in rashes. Great, he was gonna die and his skin was going to look horrible in his casket.

 

Then it stopped. As fast as it close his throat opened back up. Jim fell to the ground from the sudden influx of air into his lungs. When he stood back up the gross rashes that covered his face were no longer there. 

 

So the allergy was still present in his system, but his powers would heal him if he ever broke out. Interesting. The experience was awful, the Reese’s Cup was nasty and he almost choked to death.

 

But.

 

He always wanted to try a Butterfinger, it seemed like it would taste good. He rooted around in one of the bathroom drawers to find a hand mirror. Once he did he went back to the living room to try his Butterfinger. He’d observed the effects there, and see how fast he could not die.

 

* * *

 

When Mark got home fifteen minutes later he found Jim sitting on the living room floor eating Peter Pan peanut butter from the jar with a Chick-O-Stick. He screamed.

 

“What the fuck are you doing, idiot?” He slapped the Chick-O-Stick from Jim’s mouth before rushing to Jim’s room to get his Epipen. He had to step over all of Jim’s clothes just to find it. After frantically searching for five minutes Mark found it in the bottom of Jim’s closet ( _ what a good place for it to be!  _ thought Mark). He ran back to the living room where he found a swollen and puffy Jim. He moved to rip Jim’s pants leg open, but Jim knocked his hand away. 

 

Mark watched as Jim’s face became unpuffy, unswollen, and unred. He took in a sharp breath before turning to Mark. “Well...this is awkward,” said Jim, eyes shiny with fucking rocks in the corners of his eyes. He brushed them away and Mark saw gemstones of some sort fall onto their carpet.  _ One problem at a time  _ thought Mark. 

 

“Why are you trying to kill yourself? Are you suicidal? How are you okay now?!”

 

“I’m not trying to kill myself Mark,” said Jim, affronted. “Why would you even think that?”

 

“Because you’re sitting in the middle of the floor eating something you’re allergic to? Maybe because your life is unfulfilled?”

 

“Wow! I think my life is  _ very  _ fulfilled, thanks man.”

 

“Whatever man. Seriously, what are you doing, and where’s your rash? I saw them when I came in!” Jim fidgeted for a while under Mark’s glare. Mark sighed and picked up the gems that fell from Jim’s eyes. Rhinestones perhaps? He knew Jim was big on skincare, but maybe he was learning makeup now? People put rhinestones in the corners of their eyes, but they tended to be flat stickers and not teardrop shaped like these. On closer inspection the rhinestones looked to be of high quality. They were fairly heavy, caught the light well, and seemed sturdy. 

 

Oh.

 

These were real diamonds. Fuck. One problem at a time though. Jim took the stones out of Mark’s hand and put them in his pocket.

 

“I can explain,” Jim said. Mark sat on the couch and waited.

 

“I can heal myself and other people. Remember when you sliced your hand open and then it was just gone? I did that! My coworker’s daughter had cancer last week. This week? She’s fine! I did that too.”  _ Jim’s finally lost it _ thought Mark. He had heard Jim holding conversations with himself at night when he thought he was asleep, but now he delusionally thought he could regenerate himself. And his final trick was to kill himself via peanut butter induced asphyxiation. Jim was nuts.

 

Jim could tell Mark didn’t believe him so he ran to the kitchen and retrieved a knife and dish towel. He came back into the living room and stabbed himself in leg with it. He bit back a scream; just because he could heal himself didn’t mean it didn’t hurt.

 

“I’m calling the cops, and they’re gonna put you in the loony bin,” shouted Mark. Jim put the dish cloth on top of the bloody wound.

 

“I’m fine, look!” Jim removed it and showed Mark the wound. It was completely gone. Mark paled.

 

“How?!”

 

“My friend has similar abilities, and I think he shared them with me when he gave me this necklace,” Jim explained, touching the crucifix. “I can cry diamonds too.” Jim went and brought back a jewelry box from his room, and opened in. Inside was forty or so diamonds. He tossed the newly formed stones in with the rest of them.

 

“Take the necklace off then, dummy!”

 

“I tried! I flushed it down the toilet and everything, but it came back to me! I can’t get rid of it.” 

 

Mark sighed and went to the kitchen to get a drink. He’d need it to process everything he was learning tonight.

 

* * *

 

When the employees filed in that Friday the office was done up in a multitude of colors. “Is it Skittles Day,” asked Andy, the first to arrive. He noticed he had a rainbow shaped piñata over his desk; Oscar was the only other person to have one. He checked the annex and saw Jim had one over his desk too. Confused, Andy sat down and waited for others to arrive. “Oh God,” said Karen, taking her seat. Everyone else came in, save for Jim, who was late like always. Once everyone was seated Dwight came from out of the conference room wearing a rainbow Willy Wonka suit.

 

“How long have you been in there,” asked Karen sardonically.

 

“Since eight. Quiet woman, this isn’t about you!”

 

“Michael, I didn’t know we were having a party today,” chattered Kelly excitedly. Michael looked perplexed before training his face to be something that he thought looked chill.

 

“Ah ha! Yeah, it’s a secret party! I wanted to surprise you all for all of your hard work with this secret party I kept secret!” Oscar examined the rainbow piñata over his desk, fearful of where this was going.

 

“Michael, you lack the gravitas to throw a secret party. Obviously Dwight did this.” Dwight nodded his head, not wanting Michael to take credit for his idea.

 

“Yeah, but I told Dwight that we should have a secret party, so technically it was my idea!”

 

“That conversation never happened. This is my own doing.” Dwight held his arms out, gesturing wildly around the room. “It has come to my attention that this office is in dire need of cultural competency! Too many people here tend to offend groups of people different than them.” Oscar let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He knew  _ exactly  _ where this was going.

 

“It’s usually you or Michael who offend, Dwight,” said Phyllis. Dwight ignored her. “Well no longer! Today is a celebration of tolerance, of love, and acceptance! Next Friday is the first of June, the beginning of pride month! It is our duty as members of Dunder Mifflin to honor those from different walks of life, including those of the non hetero persuasion!”

 

“Why not wait until next Friday if you were gonna do a pride event,” asked Karen. No! It needed to be  _ now _ , he couldn’t let another week go past of Jim thinking he was a homophobe!

 

“Woman, learn to listen! Hush, your direct superior is speaking!”

 

“Jim’s my direct superior, not you.”

 

“And he’s not here right now, so I am!”

 

“Okay, enjoy the next five to seven minutes you have in power, superior.” Dwight rolled his eyes. A fighting spirit was only cute in Jim, it was highly annoying in all of his insubordinate friends. Dwight pulled out a rainbow sheet of paper that had two columns: LGBT and straight. He prefilled the first column with Oscar and Jim’s names, and wrote the still absent Pam’s name in the second. “Please, write your name on the left side of the sheet if your are gay of some kind, or trans. Be honest because I will know. If you aren’t then write your name in the boring straight column.”

 

“I am  _ not  _ writing my name on that paper,” grunted Stanley. The rest of the office made noises of agreement. Dwight raised his hands again. “How will we celebrate you and your tremendous courage if you don’t put your name down on the paper?” He thrusted the paper in the face of Karen and ordered her to pass it around. After the paper made its way through the office Dwight collected it. 

 

“Alright. For LGBT we have Oscar, Jim, Creed, and Michael. Really Michael?”

 

“What can I say, I’m Ry-sexual,” Michael laughed. No one joined him. Ryan shot a pleading look to the camera, begging for help.

 

“For straight we have Pam, Karen, Phyllis, Stanley, Toby, Kelly, Ryan, Andy, Creed, —why are you on both sides Creed?—, Meredith, Kevin, and Angela.”

 

“Where’s your name,” asked Karen jovially. He ignored her.

 

“Andy, is there anything you want to say? Now is the perfect opportunity.” Andy looked at him dumbly.

 

“I’m one hundred percent straight my man! This arrow is made outta steel. Straight steel. Pretty unbendable. I think. Actually, I’m not sure? Maybe? Arghhhh!” Andy punched the piñata over his head, realizing the meaning of it. Rainbow glitter fell out, along with skittles that pelted Andy on the head, a Cornell shirt with rainbow lettering, and tickets to see “Battle of the Glee Clubs” in New York City. “Hey, this is pretty nice,” said Andy, admiring the shirt. Oscar didn’t even bother with his piñata. 

 

“Okay. Oscar, Andy, Creed,  _ Michael _ , come on up! I’ll get Jim when he comes in.”

 

“Get Jim what,” Jim asked walking through the door. Dwight noticed he wore the shirt he ordered earlier in the week. He looked handsome.

 

“Did 6ix9ine get stabbed by a unicorn here? What’s going on,” asked a confused Jim.

 

“You’re late for the party Jimbo! You made it for the best part, Dwight’s giving us gifts,” said Michael.

 

“Party? It’s 9am! Jan is out—.” Michael shushed him. Oscar leaned over and whispered in Jim’s ear, “Run while you still have a chance, it’s a total shit show.” Jim looked at him with huge eyes.

 

Dwight walked around and slapped a pink triangles on the chests of each man standing. Oscar let out a nervous laugh, resigned to his fate. It sounded like Jim said Jan was outside? Maybe he could get another three month vacation from this spectacle. It was shaping up to be much worse than what Michael did at least. 

 

Andy, Michael, and Creed wore their stickers proudly while Jim stared down at his with bile fascination. He took in the rainbow colored streamers around the room, and the snack table featuring an assortment of rainbow colored foods. He noticed the rainbow shaped piñata over Oscar’s desk. He ran to the annex and saw he had one too. He hyperventilated and slowly walked back to the front of the office. For the first time he took in Dwight’s apparence. He was wearing a rainbow clown suit, and waving around a rainbow piece of paper. Jim snatched it out of his hand.  _ LGBT: Oscar, Jim, Creed, Michael.  _

 

“What the fuck, Dwight?!”

 

“I’m celebrating you! These triangles are signs of resilience in the gay community. The community has gone through hard times but has always made it through. Persecution, beatings, Stonewall, Anita Bryant, AIDS, DADT, Prop 8, Eurovision! You should be proud to be gay, Jim! Or bi. Gay sounds a bit better thought, bi implies you’re a whore, and I’m not sure that’s accurate. Or maybe it is, we love you all the same.” Angela let out a cackle at this. 

 

“You are an evil, evil man, Dwight Schrute! I fucking  _ hate  _ you,” Jim said, eliciting a gasp from everyone in the office. He moved to leave the office but bumped into Jan who was entering. “Wow Jim, you just got in, late I might add, and are already trying to leave?” Jan took stock of the office in all its multicolored glory. She took Jim’s rattled apparence, watery, shiny eyes, and a striped shirt sporting a Nazi era badge of shame. She saw the same badge on the only other gay employee in the office, Oscar. 

 

“Jim, Oscar, Michael, Dwight, in the office, NOW!” 

 

* * *

 

“Hmph. Let this be the end of those two buffoons buffooning about,” said Stanley during his confessional. “I guess Jim deserves better than that dumbass Dwight. At least he didn’t try to take away my health insurance.”

* * *

 

“Oh come on,” said Angela during her confessional. “Jim’s antagonized Dwight for years and suddenly were supposed to feel bad he got his feelings hurt? “Wah wah wah, I’m a big baby!” Please. He’s never been able to take what he’s dealt. Little bitch. What an entitled brat.”

 

* * *

 

“Dwight, why the fuck would you line our LGBT employees up and put badges of shame on them,” asked Jan. It was always something with this branch! Michael, Dwight, and Jim made for the worst employee combo ever.

 

“It’s a badge of  _ courage _ ! I wanted to honor them! Plus, I wanted to make it clear to Jim that I am not a homophobe!” 

 

“You’ve yet to disprove me,” said Jim.

 

“I’m not! I have no problem with gay people! In fact, I consider you to be a very good friend of mine!” Dwight reached over to hold Jim’s hand but he slapped it away. 

 

“Can I just go home,” Jim asked. It wasn’t even 10am and he’d already had enough for today.

 

“Sure, but I need to you to sign paperwork saying you won’t sue Dunder Mifflin for today’s transgressions. You know how it is.” Jim angrily signed the forms and left the office.

 

“Dwight, give me one good reason as to why I shouldn’t fire you,” said Jan.

 

“I have the best sales in the entire company.”

 

“Do you think that’s a good enough reason?”

 

“Do you,” he shot back. Jan sighed.

 

“Dwight, don’t do this again! You’re lucky Jim’s not threatening to sue us. So help me God if you pull a stunt like this again you’ll be a homeless wanderer selling the last of your beets to get your next fix! You are dismissed.”

 

* * *

 

Dwight decided to take the rest of the day off too. He began to wonder if he should just give up on Jim entirely, he was growing worried that he wouldn’t be an adequate boyfriend to him. He couldn’t though, he loved Jim, and with a little more time maybe Jim could love him back. He really needed to fix this, but this time he planned on thinking his actions through. One more wrong move and he’d run the risk of Jim hating him forever.

 

He received a text message from Angela when he got back home. 

 

**Angela, formerly known as monkey:** _ I have just the thing to cheer you up! I won tickets to the opening of Bobby Cordray’s new restaurant opening in Philadelphia! It’s a Pennsylvania Dutch restaurant, I think you’ll like it! _

 

Dwight agreed to go just so he’d have something to distract him from thinking about Jim. Plus he was curious to see if Cordray’s food would be any good. He doubted it, but it’d be worth the try.

* * *

 

Jim sat at on his couch at home, submitting his resume to different companies and updating his LinkedIn. He absolutely couldn’t work with Dwight anymore! He’d try to get a job at corporate first, and if that didn’t work out he’d leave Dunder Mifflin entirely. Maybe he could work at Osprey Paper with Danny…

 

Jim texted Danny to see what he’d be up to over the weekend. Jim promised to babysit his niece in Philly Saturday night, but his entire day before that was free. He hoped Danny would want to go to a game with him.

 

**Jim:** _ Hey! Are you free tomorrow? Please say you are. _

 

Danny texted back twenty minutes later.

 

**Danny Cordray🤩:** _ Unfortunately no. My brother is opening his new restaurant in Philly and I’m expected to go. _

 

**Jim:** _ Ahhh. I wanted to see if you wanted to go to the game with me. We’re playing the Blue Jays and I think we can beat them lol. Your thing sounds great though, have fun! _

 

**Danny Cordray🤩:** _ Well, if you’re going to be in Philly then why don’t you come to the opening with me? Then we can go to the game afterwards?  _

 

Jim was hoping he’d say that.

 

**Jim:** _ Oh cool! I can meet you in the city, I have something to do afterwards!  _

 

 **Danny Cordray🤩:** _Alrighty then! I’ll see you at Liberty Place tomorrow at noon?_

 

**Jim:** _ Yay! See you then! _

 

Jim let out a sigh of relief. His day might have been shitty but at least his weekend would be good.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this took so long to update! I had the chapter already completed, but I want to alternate between updating this and “We Have All the Time in the World”. Unfortunately I’ve been writing the latest chapter of my other fic forever so I decided to just update this instead! Hopefully I have “WHAtTitW” updated by Wednesday.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, I dont think I can take anymore Dwight shenanigans. 😣😣😣 just tell Jim!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Threats abound. Plus Jim thinks he has a motive for the Strangler, but it’s soooo weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has not been beta read. Let me know if you see any mistakes.

Jim and Danny met up at his brother’s newest restaurant  _ The Pennsylvania Dutchman _ . It was super whimsical and family friendly, and Jim was positive it wouldn’t last longer than a year. The two were seated before anyone else to the annoyance of everyone waiting in line for entry. Jim took the opportunity to rant at Danny about Dwight’s actions over the past week.

 

“I’m quitting,” said Jim. “Quitting or transferring. I don’t know where he gets off thinking he can embarrass me like that!”

 

“Maybe it was the years of you embarrassing him,” said Danny with a smile. Jim continued fuming. “Well, if you leave then how will I see you,” Danny asked, pinching Jim’s cheek. 

 

“I’m looking for jobs in Scranton, although there was an opening at corporate in New York that I applied for. The CFO likes me so I think that might help my chances.”

 

“New York is super far for a booty call, don’t you think?”

 

“I probably won’t get it! I’m under qualified for the job anyway, I just think I should try.”

 

“Have you considered going back into social work? It wouldn’t be so bad this time around.” Jim gave Danny a noncommittal hum in reply. He had considered it, but it wasn’t at the top of his list. “Well, don’t go too far, I like having you around,” said Danny. 

 

“Really,” said Jim smiling. Danny nodded.

 

“Of course! You’re  _ the person that I’m seeing _ . I’d be super sad if we had to break things off.” Jim frowned at “the person that I’m seeing”. It was such a drawn out way of saying “boyfriend” and he wondered about Danny’s aversion to the word. Instead of making a comment back Jim stuck his nose into the menu.

 

* * *

 

The restaurant had only been open for five minutes before the seats filled up. Dwight couldn’t understand why. The food was bound to be shitty, because hello, why would you do Pennsylvania Dutch-American fusion? Pennsylvania Dutch food was already awesome, Bobby Cordray was just sullying it with trans fats and gluten freeness and other nonsense.

 

He saw Danny lead Jim in earlier. Of course they’d be here and of course they’d skip the line. Jim was very handsome in his casual clothes, and it was the only thing Dwight could think about (that and getting Jim out of his clothes, but now wasn’t the time for that). Angela groaned at his side when she spotted Jim.

 

“Why is he here? We’re a whole two hours away and he manages to find us.”

 

“You know Danny is Bobby Cordray’s brother right? It makes sense that he’d be here and would bring his boyfriend.” Angela huffed. The waiter told them it’d be a two hour wait, and that they could put their number on a list and come back later.

 

“Our friends are already seated,” Dwight tried. “Can we sit with them?”

 

“Oh, of course,” said the waiter. He grabbed two menus and allowed Dwight to guide him to his friend’s table. “The rest of your party is here,” the waiter told Danny and Jim.

 

“Hell no,” said Jim frowning. Angela made an affronted noise. 

 

“Come on Dwight. We can come back later, I doubt they’d make for pleasant company.”

 

“You guys can stay,” said Danny. Jim gave him the angriest look he could muster. 

 

“What? No, they can’t.” He was mad at Dwight, and under no circumstances wanted to be around Angela when he wasn’t being paid to (and even then…).

 

“It’s fine Jim! We have two more seats for two more people, it’ll be fun!” Jim sighed and nodded. Dwight and Angela plopped down in the seats next to Jim. “So what brings you two out here today,” asked Danny.

 

“I won tickets to the opening! I thought it’d be something Dwight would like,” replied Angela.

 

“Pftt. I just want to see how inaccurate Cordray’s food will be. I’m sure it’ll be incompetently prepared,” said Dwight. Jim raised an eyebrow at Dwight’s rudeness. “Not that that’ll will be your brother’s fault, I just think this is an ambitious enterprise,” he corrected.

 

“Yeah...it’ll be something,” Danny said with a frown. He honestly thought the restaurant was a tax write off but he’d keep that to himself.

 

When the waiter came around to take everyone’s order Dwight and Danny ordered for the table. Angela let Dwight place her order since she like the display of dominance, while Jim let Danny decide since he was the only one who hadn’t had Pennsylvania Dutch food before. 

 

“What was everyone’s first jobs,” asked Angela as an icebreaker. “I worked at my father’s church as a tithe collector. I got paid only thirty dollars a week but it taught me the importance of money and accounting.”

 

“I don’t think tithe collectors get paid, but I’m sure your father and his church was as shady as you are,” said Jim boredly. Angela ignored him.

 

“I volunteered at my grandmother’s farm when I was five. I used to chase down vermin and snap their necks if they damaged the harvest,” explained Dwight.

 

“Jesus,” exclaimed Danny. Jim and Angela shrugged, used to Dwight and his Dwightness.

 

“Dunder Mifflin,” said Jim. Both Danny and Dwight rolled their eyes at Jim’s lie while Angela scoffed.

 

“I was an investment banker in New York. I guess my first job was an internship at my father’s firm in high school if that counts?”

 

“I’d say it does,” answered Jim.

 

“Where do you see yourself in five years,” asked Dwight, trying to keep conversation going. Or rather, trying to keep Jim talking to him. “I hope to be Regional Manager of Dunder Mifflin and have absorbed many neighboring farms into mine. I want to also win the blue ribbon for best beets at the county fair, but one goal at a time.”

 

“To be with the man I love,” was Angela’s reply. Dwight smiled down at her.

 

“I hope you find him,” he said lovingly. Angela was his friend and deserved to be happy, especially since things didn’t work out between them. She choked on her water while Jim stifled back a laugh. 

 

“Hmm. I want to have published my book by then. I’ll probably move back to New York before moving around for a bit. Maybe climb a mountain, I’ve been training for it for a while now. More than anything I just want to experience life without being tied down to anything or anyone,” said Danny. Jim deflated at this and Angela shot him a nasty smirk. Dwight looked at Danny with contempt.  _ What a jackass  _ he thought.

 

“I hope I’m not still at Dunder Mifflin,” said Jim eliciting a laugh from everyone at the table. “Honestly though, I have a very specific plan for myself although I’m a bit behind on it. I want to be married, male or female, it doesn’t really matter to me. Two kids, a dog, and maybe a bird? I’m not too sure about the second animal, I’m just soured on cats. A turtle could work. I want to live in either Philly or New York. I thought about Boston but that place seems like a hellhole. Scranton could work if I had enough of a reason to stay. I want to live in a decent neighborhood. I want a good job but I have only two very specific skill sets and I don’t want to work in either, so I guess I’d want a Masters too, probably from UPenn? That doesn’t matter thought. I’d want some career that I’d enjoy doing. My partner could do whatever but they’d need to work too. I think I want a girl and a boy, but only two kids maximum, so if I couldn’t have one of each then that would be fine too. They’d go to a private school. Honestly, I find education inequality to be unfair because some students can’t get a good education due to location and the resources available, but I’ve been in public schools and I don’t want my kids learning in them. They suck. Maybe I could go into education reformation? That would be an easier transition than going to grad school…,” Jim petered off when he saw the looks he was getting. Angela looked ready to laugh at him while Dwight looked thoughtful. Danny looked a mixed between amused and frightened.

 

“Your crazy is leaking out, Halpert,” said Angela.

 

“I just don’t want to be forty seven and alone like you are,” Jim replied dramatically. Angela paled and started sputtering. Luckily the food came before Danny could question if Jim’s long winded plan was about  _ him.  _ Dwight continued to watch Jim. He could totally see himself meeting whatever strange specifications Jim had. He’d want to stay in Scranton for his farm, but otherwise he’d have no problem giving Jim everything he wanted. It was both funny and sad though, that Jim and Danny wanted completely different things. They hopefully wouldn’t last much longer, and Dwight could start helping Jim with his plans.

 

Everything on the table looked absolutely disgusting in Jim’s opinion. Bobby Cordray should have stayed in fine dining because his attempt at making food for regular folks wasn’t going well. However Angela, Danny, and Dwight were all eating it and no one was complaining. He didn’t want to offend Bobby, who was doing laps around the restaurant and bound to stop at his brother’s table, or Danny, who so graciously invited him. He totally didn’t care about Dwight anymore either, but he’d also hate to offend him and his culture. So he took a bit out of a red egg thing on his plate.

 

It was awful.

 

“Do you like the red beet eggs with cinnamon, Jim,” asked Dwight hopefully.

 

“It’s...great!....” He tried the cajun chicken dandelion greens salad, with apple balsamic dressing and honey roasted red peppers. There was too much going on with this dish, and it was upsetting his stomach.

 

He tried the schnitz un knepp with Chinese style dumplings. Uhhhhh…

 

There was a funnel cake on the table! You couldn’t fuck up a funnel cake. Except, this funnel cake had sriracha dipping sauce instead of chocolate.  _ Why bother even coating it in sugar  _ thought Jim a bit glumly. 

 

Jim excused himself from the table and slowly walked to the nearest restroom. Once there he began coughing his food up into the nearest toilet. God, were there people legitimately enjoying this shit? He could feel tears of strain spring into his eyes and he cursed his luck. One diamond-tear fell and bounced on the black marble floor and out of Jim’s stall. He reached his long arm underneath the stall door to retrieve it, but someone’s designer shoe came down on the diamond at the same time as Jim’s hand resulting in him being stepped on. Jim opened his stall, revealing a frowning Bobby Cordray on the other side.

 

_ Fuckfuckfuck!  _ thought Jim. What a way to make a first impression.

 

* * *

 

After Angela excused herself to the restroom only Dwight and Danny were left at the table. “So...the food was actually good,” said Dwight.

 

“I’m shocked myself. Although I don’t think Jim cared for it…..”

 

“Oh,” Dwight asked with a smirk. “How can you tell?”

 

“He has a very expressive face, even when he tries not to.” They both laughed.

 

“So...Jim…I wonder if he’s okay,” Dwight said worriedly.

 

“I think he’s throwing up. Don’t mention it when he gets back.”

 

“Funny, he eats shit like Five Guys and Chipotle but this is what bothers him?” They both laughed again.

 

“He’s cute, right,” Danny asked out of the blue. “Really weird, but adorable. I like him.”

 

“Yeah, he’s a great coworker. When he’s not annoying me or slacking off.”

 

“Right! I like him a lot. And so do you!” Dwight narrowed his eyes at Danny.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Oh come on, it’s obvious. Is Angela your beard or your hag?”

 

“She’s my friend.”

 

“So your hag. Jim told me what you did yesterday. He thinks you’re a homophobe. Maybe you are, internally, but I don’t care. You missed your opportunity so I’d appreciate it if you left him alone.” Was Cordray threatening him? Danny was still smiling, so Dwight doubted it.

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Danny bore a hateful look on his normally handsome face.

 

“Come on! I see the way you look at him,”  _ And how he looks at you  _ thought Danny. “You like him! You even tried to get him to feel you up in the office!”

 

“I needed help with something!”

 

“He told me he’s quitting Dunder Mifflin.”

 

“Yeah, he just said he didn’t want to be there in five years. At least he won’t be with you, Mr. “ha ha ha I can’t even pretend to factor you into my five year plan!”.”

 

“You dumbass, he’s quitting as soon as he finds another job. He’s sick of you singling him out over his sexuality. Now you’re making it hard for me, if he moves away. We have something special going and I don’t want him to be too far from me. I don’t know why did never worked out with you two in the past, but get over it! He’s with me now and if he so much as whispers your name with even the slightest of a frown on his face then I’ll kill you. Steroid muscles be damned!” 

 

Okay, so Danny  _ was  _ threatening him! Dwight was momentarily taken aback. 

 

“My muscles are the result of hard work and perseverance and not steroids,” replied Dwight, as if that were the important part of their discussion.

 

“Whatever. When your tightass friend gets back I want you both gone, I said what I wanted to say.” Dwight realized now why Danny even allowed them to eat with them in the first place, so he could talk big the moment Jim walked away. He had to laugh.

 

“I’d kick your ass before you’d ever lay a hand on me. What would Jim think if he found out his boyfriend was a thug? Oh wait, you aren’t even boyfriends yet! You talk a lot of shit for someone in the non commitment stage still.” Danny’s smile faltered.

 

“How do you know that?”

 

“I have my ways.” They both sat silence while they waited for their respective dates to come back.

 

* * *

 

Jim removed his hand from under Bobby’s foot. Luckily he was able to grab his diamond but now Bobby was staring at him. Jim jumped up and flushed the toilet. He hoped Bobby couldn’t tell that he was throwing up, how freaking awkward would that be?

 

“Were you throwing up,” Bobby asked, wrinkling his nose. Yup, it was officially awkward. Jim slapped his hand over his mouth and nodded. He’d be able to sneak out and go to the CVS a few floors down and brush his teeth, but only if he could survive this conversation with Bobby.

 

“I have a stomach bug,” said Jim, mouth still covered. He moved to the sink and pocketed his diamond before washing his hands. He wanted to rinse his mouth out but Bobby was staring at him. Jesus.

 

“That was a nice stone you had there, a flawless, cut diamond. Where’d you get it?”

 

“It...fell off of my earring. It broke.”

 

“Interesting. I see you like expensive things. Nice jacket. Vetements, right?” Jim nodded.

 

“You must be Jim Halpert, Danny’s “friend”.” Bobby stuck his hand out for Jim to shake. He did so with his unoccupied hand. Bobby gripped it like he wanted to break Jim’s fingers. Jim pulled back as politely as he could. “Yeah, you fit his description: tall, brunette, skinny, hot.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Come on, I think I have a spare toothbrush in my office.” Jim followed Bobby out of the restroom, cursing his luck. “How old are you, seventeen? I know Danny likes them young!”

 

_ Yuck  _ though Jim. “I’m twenty four.”

 

“I’m just kidding! He likes ‘em his age. I wonder why he’s dating a child.” 

 

“Umm?”

 

“Where did you two meet? I didn’t know Danny was trolling middle schools for sex!”

 

“We work in the same industry….”

 

“So you’re a paperboy too,” Bobby asked, opening the door to the kitchen. It was busy, the the staff parted like the Red Sea when they saw Bobby stalking in. “Where’d you get that jacket, or your earring? I know you don’t make a lot.”

 

“...I bought it…” Jim had no idea where this was going, but he couldn’t help but feel that Bobby didn’t like him.

 

“ _ You _ ? I guess if you typed in someone else’s card information then you could claim you bought it.”

 

“I’m not sure what you’re implying sir, but I bought this on my own.” Bobby gave him a shark tooth smile, and Jim wanted to slink away.

 

“I’m just sayin’, I don’t expect paperboys to be able to afford diamonds they haphazardly drop, or a thirty five hundred dollar jacket. I’m sure it’s the result of one of your side hustles. I can’t blame you, the economy is shit!”

 

“I’m not a whore,” said Jim affronted. Bobby laughed at him. He unlocked his office and handed Jim a new toothbrush and toothpaste. He showed Jim the restroom in the kitchen. He followed him in.

 

“You said it. Here, I hate for you to suck my baby bro’s dick after vomiting up the nice meal he gave you.” 

 

“You’re out of line, Mr. Cordray.”

 

“I’m just calling it how I see it. I hope you don’t think your little fling is going to last kid. You’re pretty and all, but we don’t marry your type.” Yikes. 

 

“What’s my type then? What type do you marry?” 

 

“Money. An Ivy League education. An actual career. Respectable families. I suppose you’re doing well for a Scrantonite, but you couldn’t hang in the big leagues. No matter how much designer stuff you buy on Danny’s dime.” Jim wished there was a camera here, so he could make a face at it. He had the same exact background as the Cordrays, but Bobby already had it in his head that he didn’t like Jim.

 

“Look, I’m not after Danny’s money, I have my own. I really like him, and I want you to like me too. It’ll make both of our lives easier. How can I rewrite your first impression of me?” Bobby looked at him with a creepy smirk. Yikes times two. He grabbed Jim’s face without his permission. Jim felt his anger flare up, he didn’t want him in his personal space.

 

“Nothing kid. You won’t last long. None of Danny’s other whores did, nor did his wife. You’ll go back to Bumfuckville like the rest of them.” Bobby let go of Jim and shook out his aching hand. The boy was red hot. “Hmm, I guess you  _ do  _ have a stomach virus. I should get you out of here before Danny worries.” He attempted to grab Jim’s wrist, but that was flaming hot too. Instead he walked and hoped the barf bag would follow him.

 

Jim followed him in a stupor. Had Bobby said that Danny was married before? He never mentioned it to Jim. Jim was suddenly feeling more insecure in his relationship with Danny than ever before.

 

* * *

 

Angela, and Jim and Bobby approached the table at the same time. “Where were you,” Danny asked Angela lightly. He’d grown tired of waiting for her and Dwight to leave.

 

“Oh, I ran into some of my girlfriends here! They got tickets too, but were able to get their own table!”

 

“Great. Oh, Jim! You’re back, and with Bobby.” Jim looked around shiftily. Bobby still had his hand on Jim, this time his shoulder. 

 

“Where were you,” asked Dwight.

 

“I...threw up,” Jim admitted, seeing no point in lying. Bobby pulled his hand back, shaking it as if he were burnt.

“He’s burning up, Danny. You was might wanna get him home,” said Bobby. Danny reached up and touched Jim’s forehead. He felt fine.

 

“Really, he feels okay.” Bobby touched Jim’s forehead and pulled his hand away quick. The kid was burning up.

 

“He’s super hot, but okay.” 

 

Angela tsked. “I’m not shocked he’s sick. Over the last month he’s been out for a mysterious injury, had e.coli, had a stroke, and now has a fever. Malinger is a hell of a disease.” Jim glared at Angela. 

 

“Well, I think that was our cue to leave,” said Danny. He stood up and reached for his wallet. Jim stopped him and pulled out his wallet.

 

“I’ll pay,” he said, making a show of pulling his card out of his wallet. Bobby rolled his eyes.

 

“Jim, I have something I want to talk to you about,” said Danny, grabbing his hand. “Remember what we talked about a week ago? About defining our relationship?” Jim nodded, how could he forget?

 

“I’ve changed my mind. I’d be happy to call you my boyfriend, if that’s okay with you.” Jim nodded and shot a smug smile at Bobby. He hugged Danny which gave Danny the perfect vantage point to give Dwight a dirty glare. Both Bobby and Dwight gave the couple hateful looks.

 

“Save your money kid, you’ll need it in the future,” said Bobby. He turned and walked away.

 

“Alright, I think it’s time for us to head out. We don’t want to be late for the game,” said Danny. Jim nodded and took Danny’s hand in his and led him out of the restaurant. Dwight and Angela stood around awkwardly before deciding to leave.

 

“That was...unpleasant,” said Angela on the car ride home. Dwight had to agree.

 

* * *

 

“That was unpleasant,” said Jim after he reconvened with Danny at the stadium. 

 

“It could have gone better,” Danny admitted. “I had a fruitful discussion with Dwight though.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah, he shouldn’t be bothering you again.”

 

“That’s nice,” Jim replied leading Danny to his box. He opened the door and walked in only to find Lucy occupying one of the couches. “Uhh….”

 

“Oh, hey Jim,” said Lucy not looking up from her phone. “I didn’t expect you to be here!”

 

“Well, we can both be shocked together. What are you doing here?”

 

“I’m meeting a friend later for drinks, I thought I’d kill time by watching the game. What are you doing here?”

 

“I’m on a date.” Lucy finally looked up and noticed Danny.

 

“Oh, hey man. You’re still together, congrats!” Jim and Danny rolled their eyes, annoyed. They needed to talk about their relationship,  _ again _ . Danny had a lot of questions about Jim’s “life goals” while Jim was dying to ask about Danny’s alleged ex wife. Now they didn’t have the privacy they required. Great.

 

Jim looked through the mini bar and saw he was out of liquor. “I’ll be right back, do you want anything to drink Danny,” Jim asked.

 

“A beer if you don’t mind.” Jim left Lucy and Danny alone. “So, you’re the cop friend from the wedding,” Danny asked, trying to make small talk.

 

“Yep.”

 

“How’s the Scranton Strangler case going? Jim talks about it a lot.”

 

“Ehh. How are you enjoying Jim?”

 

“He’s great! I really enjoy hanging out with him.”

 

“When are you two breaking up,” she asked boredly. That threw Danny for a loop.

 

“Uh, I don’t foresee us breaking up anytime soon. I can’t imagine why we would.”

 

“Did he tell you his life plan yet? It should have come up by now,” Lucy said with a smirk. 

 

“It has,”  _ today in fact,  _ Danny thought. “He can be a little intense, but it’s something we can work on.”

 

“Huh,” Lucy said with a frown. “Most people run away from him after that.”

 

“Most huh?”

 

“Yeah, most. The few who stay don’t make it through me.” Ah, Danny realized that Lucy was now threatening him. It was befitting at the very least.

 

“Let me guess, if I hurt Jim then you’ll kill me?”

 

“Well, yes. But it’s more along the lines of “if you continue to see Jim I’ll kill you”. Break up with him.” 

 

“I will not. Don’t you want him to be happy?” She shook her head.

 

“No, I don’t.”  _ Uhhh _ thought Danny.  _ That _ was a lot, and he told roid head Dwight he’d kill him earlier. What type of friend was she? “He doesn’t need to be in a relationship to be happy, I wish he’d learn that,” she amended.

 

Jim came back right before Danny could question her. “Hey, do you like Guinness, because that’s what I got you.”

 

“I do.” Danny took the cup from Jim’s hand and sat it on the table behind him. He pulled Jim in for a kiss, and watched for Lucy’s reaction. She looked bored. 

 

“Would you look at that,” Lucy said, startling Jim out of the kiss. “My friend’s nearby. I’ll see you later Jim.” Lucy jumped up and left the box.

 

Between Dwight, Angela, and this lady Danny was convinced Jim only knew weirdos. He was strange himself, but he wasn’t nearly as bad as the others. He didn’t pick good friends. Danny fell back onto the couch.

 

“Do you...wanna talk,” Jim asked. Danny shook his head. It had been a long day for the both of them. Whatever needed to be said could wait until tomorrow. He pulled Jim into his lap and hugged him.

 

“No, let’s just watch the game for now.” 

 

* * *

 

Jim got to his brother’s place right before the couple left.

 

“Vanessa’s already eaten so you don’t have to worry about that,” said Pete. “She probably just wants to play before bed, maybe watch tv?”

 

“Do not play that cartoon where the students fight each other,” said Marcie.

 

“You gotta be more specific,” said Jim with a smile.

 

“The Japanese one.”

 

“Ahh,  _ that _ one, with the Japanese kids doing Japanese fighting. No problem, we won’t watch it.” Vanessa came running out of her room and stuck her arms out for Jim to pick her up.

 

“Uncle Jim, Uncle Jim, UNCLE JIM,” she shouted. “ARE WE GONNA PLAY?”

 

“YEAH WE ARE,” he shouted back causing Pete and Marcie to cringe. He picked Vanessa up by her waist and swung her around.

 

“Can we watch Peppa Pig? It’s the best show EVER!”

 

“Of course, I see you’re a girl of fine taste.”

 

“Can we eat cookies too?” 

 

“Probably not, you just had dinner,” he said while giving Vanessa a wink only she could see.

 

“Can you do my hair?!”

 

“Uhh,” said Jim. He didn’t want to mess her hair up. He looked to Pete and Marcie and both shoot their heads. “I think our schedule is pretty pack, don’t you agree?”

 

“We’ll be back by 1 am. Thank you for watching her, she always enjoys you coming over,” said Pete.

 

“Uncle Jim is the best uncle ever! Why can’t you live closer? Why can’t you be my dad?” Jim laughed.

 

“No problem, I enjoy hanging out with her. Have fun at your fundraiser thingie.” 

 

After his brother and sister-in-law left Jim carried Vanessa to her playroom. He convinced her to do crafts instead of playing horse. He watched as she drew pictures with her crayons while he sat out a jewelry setting kit. He still owed Pam and Roy gifts to makeup for leaving their wedding early, and he figured he could use his bejeweled tears to do it. 

 

“What are you making? Can I help?”

 

“Sure! I’m making earrings right now. Can you pass me a stone that looks like it’ll fit this,” Jim asked showing her a tear shaped setting. She fished through the jewelry box he brought with him. They worked together while she prattled on about her friends, “boyfriend”, and how hard and exhausting daycare could be.

 

“But I come home and watch TV and my day is all better,” Vanessa said cheerfully.

 

“Same, I do the same.” Jim finished the earrings and then made a chain for Roy. He ended up making Vanessa a bracelet too. They watched Peppa Pig and ate cookies for a hour before Vanessa got sleepy.

 

“Can you read me a story before bed?”

 

“Of course! What do we have,  _ Goodnight Moon  _ or  _ Miss Nelson Is Missing _ ?” Vanessa looked at him disgustedly.

 

“NO,” she screamed, running from the playroom and into her bedroom. Jim followed her and found her trying to jump and get a book off the top bookshelf. “ _ My Bright Golden Star, My Bright Golden Star!”  _ Jim grabbed the book with that title. He picked Vanessa up and put her into her bed. He looked at quizzically. He never heard of this book but he also wasn’t keeping track of the hot new releases in children’s literature. He opened it and started to read.

 

_ There was a traveler who roamed throughout the ridge and valley. _

 

_ The rugged ridge and vase valley was hard to navigate so the traveler often helped others pass through. _

 

_ One day a girl came to him. “Traveler, can you help me? I must complete my mission in order to meet the Great One.” _

 

_ “The Great One,” he asked. _

 

_ “Yes! I must give these mystical black orbs to the people of Westmoreland. They really need them,” the girl said. _

 

_ He was eager to help! _

 

_ They took the orbs to the people of Westmoreland who cheered for their good fortune. _

 

_ With the traveler’s help the girl ascended and met the Great One. _

 

_ The traveler was happy for his little friend, she had achieved her dream! _

 

_ He went about his journey and met a woman. _

 

_ “Please help me traveler, I need to bring fruit to the people of Westmoreland. They really need it,” the woman said. _

 

_ “Of course I’ll help!” _

 

_ They took the fruit to the people of Westmoreland who were happy to receive such kindness. _

 

_ With the traveler’s help the woman ascended and met the Great One. _

 

_ The traveler was very happy for the woman, she had achieved her dream! _

 

_ He went about his journey and met a little boy. _

 

_ “Please help me traveler, I must bring herbs to the people of Westmoreland. They really need them,” the little boy said. _

 

_ “I shall help you,” said the traveler. _

 

_ They took the herbs to the people of Westmoreland who graciously received the gift. _

 

_ With the traveler’s help the little boy ascended and met the great one. _

 

_ The traveler was happy for his little friend, he had achieved his dream! _

 

_ He went about his journey and met a man. _

 

_ “‘Traveler, can you help me? I must deliver cattle to the people of Westmoreland. They really need it,” said the man. _

 

_ “I would love to!” _

 

_ They took the cattle to the people of Westmoreland, who cried tears of joy at their blessing. _

 

_ With the traveler’s help the man ascended and met the Great One. _

 

_ The traveler was happy for the man, he had achieved his dream! _

 

_ He went about his journey and met an old lady. _

 

_ “Dear, can you help me bring these crops to the people of Westmoreland. They really need it,” said the old lady. _

 

_ “It would be my honor.” _

 

_ They took the crops to the people of Westmoreland, who were thankful for the plentiful harvest. _

 

_ With the traveler’s help the old lady the man ascended and met the Great One. _

 

_ The traveler was happy for the old man, she had achieved her dream. _

 

_ He went about his journey and met an old man. _

 

_ “Young man, can you help me? I must bring fish to the people of Westmoreland. They really need it,” said the old man. _

 

_ “My pleasure!” _

 

_ They took fish to the people of Westmoreland, who were happy and surprised at the bounty the got. _

 

_ With the traveler’s help the old man ascended and met the Great One. _

 

_ The traveler was happy for the old man, he had achieved his dream! _

 

_ The traveler also wanted to meet the Great One! _

 

_ Suddenly a bright golden star appeared from the sky! _

 

_ A bright golden star fell onto the traveler and when he got up he saw the Great One! _

 

_ “Traveler, you have done well, you are so helpful,” said the Great One. _

 

_ “We should always help others!” _

 

_ “We should! Since you are so helpful I will help you!” _

 

_ The traveler glowed and sparkled, the Great One had given him powers! _

 

_ “Now go,” said the Great One, “Go and help more people! I will visit you soon my friend!” _

 

_ And the traveler went. _

 

_ He helped people help others and traveled to the same places in hopes that one day he’d see his friend the Great One again. _

 

_ The Great One visited him after he helped six more people. _

 

_ “Good work my friend,” said the Great One. _

 

_ The traveler glowed and sparkled again. _

 

_ The traveler continued to spread his cheer, and soon the people of Westmoreland began to help each other. _

 

_ “Let’s always help others,” said the Great One. _

 

_ “Helping others is a good thing to do,” said the traveler. _

 

_ And everyone lived happily ever after. _

 

_ The End. _

 

Jim furrowed his eyebrows. What the hell did he read? He looked down and saw Vanessa fast asleep. The story did its job at least. He moved to grab his things from the playroom before heading to the guest room and getting ready for bed. He decided to look up  _ My Bright Golden Star _ . Apparently it was a really popular children’s book, based off of some old Pennsylvania Dutch tale. It had been in the New York Times Bestseller List since this iteration was published three years ago, it was in the top five overall books list on Amazon, had a movie coming out about it, and it inspired an anime. It had a lot of appeal.

 

Jim tried Googling exactly where the story was supposed to take place, but not enough people actually cared to look into it. He decided to dig a bit deeper into the mythos to find out. The ridge and valley might have referred to the Ridge and Valley Appalachians which covered a part of central Pennsylvania. However Westmoreland County was on the western side of the state, right outside the Appalachians. This left Jim confused, how could Westmoreland be apart of the Ridge and Valley if it were nowhere near it? He Wikipediaed it and saw that in the late eighteenth century Pennsylvania and Connecticut had a minor war over a part of Pennsylvania that Connecticut staked a claim in. That part of Pennsylvania, the northeast portion of the state, tried to secede and become its own state called Westmoreland. Eventually it was reabsorbed back into Pennsylvania and called Luzerne County. Luzerne was later split to form other counties: Bradford, Susquehanna, Wyoming, and Lackawanna. So Westmoreland  _ was _ apart of the Ridge and Valley, it just didn’t exist anymore. That meant the mystical black stone deposits could have been coal or anthracite, northeast Pennsylvania had been well known for those for a long time, especially the Wyoming Valley area.

 

Jim sat back. That was kind of cool, that the story took place around Wyoming Valley. Jim reread the story. What wasn’t cool was the theme of the story. Sure, the traveler sounded helpful, but was he really? It sounded like the people he helped did all the virtuous work and he just took them to fields, let them ascend, and reaped the benefits. How did they even ascend to heaven? Did they just float up or….? The only way Jim knew how to get to heaven was by dying. Did the traveler help them die? Maybe he killed them.

 

That was dark. But a lot of fairy tales and old stories were.

 

Jim snorted. So the story was about creepy man who murdered six people around Wyoming Valley and then waited for a magic comet to come down and bless him. Once he did that he repeated the process by murdering another six people in the same spots, looking for more ways to connect with God.

 

Jim’s smile fell. That sounded eerily familiar. In fact, it sounded like the Scranton Strangler without the magic comet. Jim outright frowned. That was stupid, why would someone base their serial killing streak around a fable? That made no logical sense. 

 

But then, neither did being a serial killer in the first place.

 

Jim tried summing up everything he knew about the Scranton Strangler and applying it to  _ My Bright Golden Star _ . The ascensions/killings took place around Wyoming Valley and they cycled through the same six spots. That was it, so far. Jim visited the social media pages of all of the women killed so far. Jerrika Harrison, Deniece Williams, and Regina Baxter all attended Baptist churches around the Scranton area. Jennifer Ortega and Alexis Bullock were Catholic, Erica Qualley was Protestant, and Melissa Wallis was Jewish. Little Alison Choi didn’t have social media, but from her parents Facebook posts he could see they were devout Christians too. All of the women were active in their churches and synagogue. They all did volunteer work, were charitable, and all either studied or worked in fields that allowed them to help people.

 

They were extremely good people, at least on the outside. 

 

_ No way _ thought Jim.

 

Was it possible the Scranton Strangler delusionally thought he could meet God by murdering these women? It seemed crazy, but very likely. Jim opened Reddit and made a post on r/ScrantonStrangler. Hopefully other people wouldn’t think his findings were crazy. After that he looked to see if any shooting stars or comets were visible in northeast Pennsylvania over the last couple of months. He got results for the falling star that burned up in the atmosphere two months ago, the one Dwight swore he saw. That was after the Strangler’s sixth kill. Maybe that happenstance gave him the impetus to start his murders all over?  _ He’s delusional  _ thought Jim. There was no way in hell someone could meet God via a rock from space, nor could they summit it via sacrifices.

 

Still, Jim found a motive.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Margaret Wise Brown I am not.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight does not like Danny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has not been beta read, lemme know if you see mistakes.

Dwight knocked first before climbing through Jim’s window. Jim left it unlocked for him most nights although locked windows never stopped him before either; Dwight liked to fancy himself a master lock picker. He entered the room and tried poking down where Jim’s sleeping face normally resided. His finger kept going until it hit the bed; Jim wasn’t there. Dwight gritted his teeth. Jim wasn’t there yesterday either, after their disastrous lunch in Philly, and he was beginning to wonder if he were dead. Absolutely not, he’s probably shacked up with Danny somewhere he thought glumly.

 

He looked around Jim’s messy room, which he found equal parts gross and endearing. He could clean it for him, but that would give away the fact that he spent way longer than necessary in Jim’s room when he wasn’t there. Instead he elected to leave; he had done a patrol of Philly earlier and was stuck on the Strangler case. He might as well retire for the night.

 

He saw the hall light switch on underneath Jim’s door and thought for a brief second that the man might have come home. The door flew open to reveal a man who was very much not Jim. He was holding a gun.

 

“What the fuck are you doing here,” hollered Mark. Right, Jim had a roommate. Dwight had been able to avoid Mark during the last week, but he was bound to run into him if he kept making impromptu visits. Dwight pulled the gun from Mark’s hands using his telekinesis; he saw no point in pretenses or making excusing. He examined the obviously fake gun.

 

“If someone actually broke in here you both would be dead.”

 

“Yeah, well, it’s not likely that someone would break into our third floor walk up. Why are you here?”

 

“You’re not gonna even question who I am, or how I took your toy gun? I’m impressed.”

 

“Jim told me,” Mark explained angrily. “You’re the creep with the powers who spread them to him and is trying to help with the Strangler case. Why the fuck are you creeping around his room when he isn’t here?”

 

Dwight’s smile faltered behind his mask. Jim was telling people about him? That came off as irresponsible and out of character of him. But…

 

“What do you mean “spread them to him”?”

 

“I came home one day to find him dying on the floor after eating peanut butter. Dying! And then suddenly he’s better! Then he stabs himself to show me that he can heal his own wounds. He healed my wound! You did that to him!”

 

What.

 

“What.” How eloquent was he?

 

“You gave your freak powers to him!” Mark entered the room and picked up a small jewelry box off of Jim’s cluttered desk. He opened it and revealed a handful of small to medium size diamonds within it. “He cries these! These literally come out of his eyes!”

 

“Uhhh…”

 

“I don’t know what your game is, giving him gifts and spreading your disease to him, but stop! You’re gonna get him killed.”

 

“I care about Jim deeply. I’d never do anything to hurt him. It wasn’t my intention to give him my powers. I don’t understand why he hasn’t told me this…”

 

“I only found out a few days ago; I assume he hadn’t told anyone. Look, I don’t want to find out my best friend was killed messing around with some weirdo in a Disney mask—,”

 

“It’s Paw Patrol,” Dwight interjected. “Jim got it for me!”

 

“In a child’s mask! Stop dragging him into your shit. You’re the one with useful powers, deal with the Strangler yourself!” Mark stepped out into the hallway leaving Dwight alone again. God, he had messed up big time! He hadn’t attempted to give Jim powers, he wasn’t even sure how it happened. If he gave powers to Jim then who else did he give them to? Mose? Angela? Old Betsy, his horse? What had he done?

 

Mark came back again, this time brandishing a broom. He swatted at Dwight with it like he were a stray cat who had somehow found his way into the house. He took the hint and climbed back out of Jim’s window.

 

What a mess he had made.

 

* * *

 

Pam came back Monday morning and was greeted by the sight Michael with a full face of mismatched makeup. She shuttered.

 

“Michael, did you do something to your face? You look a bit...different.”

 

“I’ve made myself over using the She-pore-ra gift card Jim didn’t take from the party on Friday!” Pam turned to Jim for confirmation and saw his desk deserted.

 

“Did he...quit,” Pam asked worriedly.

 

“Not yet,” replied Angela cryptically. Karen gave her a hesitant smile.

 

“He sits in the annex now,” she explained. She gestured towards Dwight with her eyes, hoping Pam would pick up on her signal. Pam sighed and made her way to the annex; she had gotten the message loud and clear.

 

“Pam,” Jim exclaimed when he noticed his best friend. He pulled her into a hug causing her to fall into his lap. “Don’t ever leave me again. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

 

“Apparently move to the annex. Why are you back here, and why does Michael look like a clown?” Jim sniffled.

 

“I’ve legit had the worst week and a half since you left. I’m looking for a new job I hate it here so much. By the way, I’m sorry I ditch your reception early, I have gifts to make up for it?”

 

Pam didn’t care about Jim leaving early or his gifts. “What do you mean you’re quitting? What happened? Why do I get the feeling Dwight had something to do with this?” Jim hugged her again in response.

 

“I’ll explain over lunch. My treat? I just wanna hear about your honeymoon right now.”

 

Pam sighed. “Fine. But I want to hear everything. There’s no way Dwight finally annoyed you to the point of leaving.”

 

* * *

 

Dwight actually managed to annoy Jim to the point of leaving. He:

  * Implied he disliked Jim for being bisexual

  * Made Jim feel up his naked chest in the annex

  * Threw a wildly homophobic party in Jim’s honor




“You should have been here when Michael made Toby’s sick daughter cry. I can’t deal with him anymore either. And there’s Angela’s hateful ass. I don’t even like this job, there’s no reason for me to be dealing with all of this.” Pam didn’t really have anything to say about Dwight’s shenanigans, it on brand for him. She wouldn’t have believed the story about the party if it weren’t for the fact that Michael’s clown makeup was the byproduct of a gift card to Sephora that Dwight stuffed into a rainbow pinata above Jim’s desk. The hollowed out carcass could still be found in the annex recycling bin. “I don’t even know why he got me a Sephora gift card. Does he think I wear makeup because I like men? I can’t stand him.”

 

“Well, you do go there, maybe he was being nice?”

 

“But how does he know that? He’s operating off of assumptions. Do you think he’s doing this as a way to get back at me for all of my pranks? Did I go too far? I wasn’t trying to bully him!”

 

“I think you’re being paranoid. You probably mentioned going there or liking skincare to him. Dwight’s a lot, like all of the time, but I doubt he’s targeting you the way you think he is.” Pam was probably the only person in the history of the world who thought Jim and Dwight would make a cute couple. She knew all about Jim’s painfully awkward crush on Dwight (but everyone did, he was very obvious about it), and she was one hundred percent sure Dwight liked him back. She just didn’t know why they weren’t together yet. Maybe because Dwight was never single at the same time as Jim. Maybe it was because Dwight was obtuse as fuck. Maybe it boiled down to Jim’s warped flirting methods not being clear enough. Regardless she knew Dwight liked Jim back and wasn’t intentionally trying to hurt his feelings. Unfortunately Jim could be just as obtuse as Dwight at times and therefore didn’t know Dwight liked him. Pam wasn’t sure if it were her place to say, and Jim had Danny now. “I’d try talking it out with him again, he’s not being purposely malicious.”

 

“I never mentioned it. He probably thinks I’m a drag queen in my spare time or something. He’s definitely trying to hurt my feelings. He’s always been an ass but it’s just been different since I tried asking him to your wedding. I disgust him and I ruined our friendship. I should have just been happy with that but now he hates me and is trying to force me out of my job. Ugh. This is all my fault.”

 

“Jim, I swear that isn’t what’s happening. It’ll blow over. You don’t have to look for a new job, Jesus. Do you want me to play mediator for you both?” Jim shook his head, obviously not getting it. Pam should say something, but…. “How are things with Danny going?”

 

Jim’s face softened. “Okay. We had a bit of a disagreement about where we want our relationship to go, but we’ve worked through it.”

 

“Oh? What happened?”

 

“He thinks I’m moving too fast and expect too much from him. But I don’t expect anything from him. I dunno, we were talking about where we see ourselves in five years and he didn’t really like what I had to say. But it doesn’t have to include him, he definitely wasn’t thinking about me when he came up with his. But we decided that we wouldn’t talk about stuff like that until we were at least six months in. It’s whatever.” Pam watched Jim thoughtfully.

 

“Do you feel like you resolved your issue with him?”

 

“Yeah, it was a minor spat, all couples have them. I’m just glad it didn’t harm our relationship. You should have saw the way he looked at me when I brought it up at lunch, like I was crazy.”

 

“This is the two kids, two dogs, midtown dream right? Did you ramble? I’d think you were crazy too, you usually don’t talk that much in one sitting.” Jim just groaned.

 

“Let’s head back to the office before Michael texts us about a stopping at Wendy’s for him.”

 

Pam grabbed on to Jim’s arm before he left. “Are you really thinking about leaving? I can’t persuade you otherwise?”

 

“I have an interview at corporate in three weeks. But don’t worry, if I get the job then we’d still hang out all of the time. But I probably won’t and will still be local. Don’t worry.”

 

Pam sighed and followed Jim out. She needed to mend the relationship between Dwight and Jim before it was irreversibly damaged.

 

* * *

 

When Dwight visited Jim’s place a few days later he was happy to see the man there. He knocked on the window to alert Jim of his presence before climbing in.

 

“Hey! How’ve you been,” Jim greeted. Dwight nodded his head at Jim in response. He grabbed the chair at Jim’s desk and sat down. His room was significantly cleaner than how it looked on Sunday. Jim noticed his staring. “I’m trying to get into organization and whatnot. I should probably not be as messy as I am.”

 

Dwight reached for Jim’s phone. He unlocked it for him.

 

_Well, you’re making good effort. Try dusting next time, then you’ll really have it down._

 

“I’ll try to remember that,” Jim laughed. The noise drew in Mark who stood by the door.

 

“Oh,” he said, frowning at the sight of Dwight. “I didn’t know we were having guests.”

 

“Yeah. This is my friend I was telling you about. He’s cool so you shouldn’t worry.”

 

“Hmm, right.” Mark and Dwight stared at each other awkwardly, which made Jim feel uncomfortable.

 

“Are you guys hungry? How about I make dinner? We can order you a smoothie? I had something I wanted to show you anyway,” Jim asked. Dwight nodded. Jim ushered the two into the dining room where he gave Dwight his phone to order his smoothie. Dwight watched as Jim started preparing dinner for himself and Mark.

 

_Can he cook?_

 

“He’s better than me,” he replied, not really answering Dwight’s question.

 

“Is baked ziti okay with you Mark,” asked Jim.

 

“Yeah, that sounds great!” Jim prepped their meal and put it in the oven and retrieved Dwight’s smoothie when the delivery guy came.

 

Once done Jim sat down. “This is a bit awkward,” he admitted. “It wasn’t that I wanted to tell Mark about you, it’s just that he heard you coming and going and me talking to myself. I couldn’t come up with a reasonable coverup so I just told him. I’m sorry.”

 

Dwight had to admire Jim’s tenacity in sidestepping the fact that he now had powers too. That was what had him concerned, and it was probably what had Mark concerned too.

 

_Is that it now?_

 

“Yep. That’s it.” Jim’s voice hadn’t waivered but his nervous smile gave him away.

 

_Oh, okay. Are you a good cook?_

“I’m decent enough that we don’t die. Mark sucks though. We buy egg beaters because he always gets the shell in whatever he’s making.” Mark let out an indignant huff but otherwise said nothing.

 

_I suck too, Mark shouldn’t feel bad. I cut my hand last time I cooked. Luckily I can heal myself. Plebs like you have to be extra careful._

 

“Yeah, lucky you…I have something I want to show you, about the case.”

 

_Of course. Did you find out anything new?_

 

Jim pulled two books from under a stack of papers. My Bright Golden Star and Der Goldene Lichtstern. Dwight immediately recognized the two books, he had the latter sitting on a bookshelf at home. It seemed like a standard old tale to Dwight, he couldn’t understand how it factored into the investigation.

 

“Have you ever heard of these before,” asked Jim. Dwight shook his head so Jim would explain his point.

 

“I just found out about it this weekend. This is my niece’s favorite book apparently. It’s about a guy who goes around helping people. Once he’s finish these people move on to heaven. He helps like six people at a time and when he’s done a star comes down from wherever and gives the man special powers for being a good samaritan.”

 

_Sounds like it could be a Disney movie._

 

“Well yeah, but he has to specifically help six people and watch them ascend in the same six locations before he can see this star.”

 

_I’m not following._

 

“Okay, the Der Goldene Lichtstern story is an old Pennsylvania Dutch tale, so the story takes place in Pennsylvania. I did some research and found out that the story might take place around the Wyoming Valley area, aka the Scranton-Wilkes Barre-Hazleton metropolitan area. My Bright Golden Star is just a retelling of same story. It’s super popular right now, apparently all kids and mommy bloggers know of this book. Everybody does.”

 

_…?_

 

Jim sighed and braced himself for what he was about to say. “I think the Scranton Strangler figured out the same as me. I think he’s based his murder around this book, and is killing people in the same locations as where the people in this story allegedly ascended to heaven. I think he thinks that he can meet God by doing this. He’s killed eight people so far, I know, but we’ve established that after the sixth kill he started to repeat locations. And to top it off, after he murdered Melissa Wallis a meteor was visible in the sky above Wyoming Valley. I think seeing that might have justified his murders in his mind because he restarted them right after.”

 

“That’s dumb Jim, the Strangler is murdering people for the sake of killing them, not because a kids book told him to,” said Mark.

 

“It’s not dumb! Look, if you’re willing to murder and rape eight people then you’re already not right in the head. Is it really that much of a stretch to believe that the Strangler was inspired by this book? Is it?”

 

“Yes,” replied Mark. Jim dropped his head on the table with a loud thud. Dwight poked at him a few times but didn’t get a response. He picked up the English version of the story and looked through the notes Jim jotted down in the book. Jim was pretty convinced that the Strangler was operating off of this book. No matter how strange of a motive it was Dwight had no reason not to believe him, mostly because of the meteor factoid. Dwight saw that same meteor too. He in fact touched it, absorbed it, and got the superpowers the Strangler was seeking from it. If anything, Jim might have figured out why Dwight had powers in the first place, he never knew why that meteor gave them to him. A crazed man was murdering people for power, but that power went to the wrong person. Wild. Dwight shook Jim’s shoulders to get him to look up.

 

_I believe you._

“Really,” asked a shocked Jim. “I kind of figured you’d write me off too, everyone has. I posted about my theory on the subreddit and I got downvoted into oblivion. It was so bad that people want to demod me. I’ve lost all credibility in their eyes.”

 

_I have no reason not to. You’ve been right thus far. And you’re really smart. Plus, I saw that meteor too…_

 

“Oh? When?”

 

_When it hit. It happened near me, I was hiking at night when I heard the impact. I touched it, and it gave me these powers._

 

“No fucking way,” exclaimed Mark. “You mean to tell me you got your mutant powers from the same flying rock detailed in a children’s book?”

 

“I thought you said they came from a freak accident,” said Jim.

 

_It was pretty freaky._

Jim looked particularly crestfallen. Dwight couldn’t imagine why validating his theory would have him so sad.

 

_What’s the matter?_

“My coworker...he said he saw meteor when it fell too. I was so sure it broke apart in the atmosphere. He showed me a picture and everything, he said he touched it.”

 

Fuck, he did say that. Now he had his stories tangled, and Jim was perceptive enough to figure him out. He needed to cover his ass.

 

_Yeah...I posted a picture I took of it on 4chan ha haha. I was the only person around so if your coworker said he saw it too then he lied. He probably found my photo and downloaded it onto his phone._

“So he lied? Why would Dwig—my coworker do that?”

 

_Maybe he wanted to impress you? I’d want to show off to you all the time too, you’re awesome. I wouldn’t be too hard on him, he must really like you._

“Why lie about something so small? He’s so stupid,” Jim sighed. “He’s not trying to impress me, everything he’s ever done has been solely to annoy me.”

 

_Maybe he wants your attention??_

 

“You don’t have to defend him, you don’t even know him.”

 

There was a knock at the door causing Jim and Mark to look at each other. Neither was expecting a guest and solicitors tended to not come at night. Jim got up to check the door. He looked through the peephole and saw Danny. He opened the door.

 

“Hi Danny,” Jim called loudly before pulling his boyfriend into a hug.

 

“Wow, you’re super excited to see me,” Danny joked.

 

“I wasn’t expecting you, you never come here.”

 

“Well, I wanted to drop in on my favorite person. What are you up to?”

 

Jim gave Danny a tight smile. “Me and Mark were about to have dinner, do you want to join us?”

 

“I’d love to.”

 

In the next room Mark and Dwight sat listening to their conversation. “You should leave,” said Mark. “Go back out the window from which you came.” Dwight debated leaving. Jim obviously signaled for him to go by announcing Danny’s presence, and he didn’t want to make things awkward for him. Danny might flip if he saw a strange man sitting at his boyfriend’s table and Jim didn’t deserve that just for helping him. But he had no respect for Danny, fuck him. He should see Dwight in all his doggy mask and muscular glory and quake in fear that a stronger, better man was moving in on Jim. Danny should absolutely know he had competition. So he sat back in the dining room chair and sipped his smoothie. Mark scoffed at Dwight’s misplaced bravado.

 

Jim led Danny into the dining room. His smile faltered at the sight of Dwight still sitting in his dining room. “Uh, who is this,” Danny questioned.

 

“Oh wow, how dumb am I? I totally forgot my friend was here. He’s joining us for dinner too, I hope you don’t mind.” Danny watched Dwight skeptically. Eventually he held his hand out to both Mark and Dwight and introduced himself. Dwight didn’t say anything but instead grabbed Danny’s hand tightly and shook it as hard as he could. Jim had to physically pull their hands apart.

 

“Wow, that’s quite a grip you have there...what’s your name? I didn’t catch it.”

 

“His name is G,” said Jim. Mark rolled his eyes at Jim’s made up name.

 

“Oh, why couldn’t he tell me himself,” Danny asked. He shook his hand a few times to get rid of the pins and needles shooting up his palm. That G fellow was seriously strong.

 

“He’s mute, he can’t talk at all,” Jim said with the utmost sincerity. Mark gave Dwight a dirty look, he had spoken with him on Sunday. Did Jim really think he couldn’t speak? Why was he pretending to not know how to talk around Jim? He was starting to grow (even more) suspicious of this man. Dwight sat back down and punched Mark under the table to keep him from revealing his secret to Jim.

 

“Oh, okay then. What’s with the dog mask? Are you guys role playing or something…?”

 

“He’s really shy too, he likes to hide his face from others. He had an accident as a child. Please don’t mind him, he’s a cool person.” Jim hoped Danny would stop asking questions, he couldn’t come up with anymore good excuses. He pushed Danny into the seat next to him before checking on their food. Danny stared at Jim’s weird friend. He had a lot of them. This guy, Dwight, the cop, all of his strange coworkers. Why did Jim seem to attract weirdos? He turned his gaze downwards and took stock of the children’s books on the table. He had heard of My Bright Golden Light before, Bobby’s newest restaurant was inspired by it as were a few of the dishes.

 

“Whose are these,” he asked. Jim brought his baked ziti and garlic bread back and sat it in the middle of the table.

 

“It’s mine...Vanessa really liked this book so I thought I’d order it in case she ever came over?” Danny flipped through the pages and found weird annotated comments Jim left in the margins. Arrows pointing to real life locations, motives of fictitious characters, over interpretations of basic themes. It seemed a bit obsessive for what amounted to a made up kids story.

 

“What’s with all of these notes then? I get the sense that these are your personal books.”

 

“I just thought it was interesting is all,” said Jim nervously. He snatched them out of Danny’s hands and tossed them in his chair before sitting on it.

 

“It’s a bit weird though, you’re over analyzing a story for five year olds. We need to find you new, constructive hobbies that don’t include true crime, pranking your unfortunate coworker, or making a CliffsNotes of a fifteen page long book.”

 

“I knit, and sew, and watch sports,” Jim defended. “Do you want to see the sweater I was making for you?” Danny laughed and pulled Jim’s cheek.

 

“That’s not weird, but it’s very lame. That’s something my grandmother would do when she’s bored of croquet. We should find you hobbies that involve going out and socializing. Besides it’s June, what am I going to do with a sweater?”

 

“I like Jim’s sweaters, they’re very soft and warm,” said Mark, trying to avoid an argument or Jim’s hurt feelings. “He even learned how to add patterns and fancy stitches to them. I’d take it if I were you Danny. Shit, I’ll take it if you don’t want it.” Dwight pushed the phone between both Jim and Danny.

 

_That’s adorable. I’ll take a sweater too, if you’re offering._

 

Danny couldn’t help but notice the hurt look on Jim’s face. “I didn’t mean it like that. I think Jim should go out more, his idea of a good time is watching Netflix or sports without leaving the house. Maybe go to a sports bar and watch baseball, or sit in the stands instead of your lonely box. I just want you to make friends.”

 

“I have plenty of friends, I don’t know why you think I don’t,” Jim grouched. He angrily slammed a serving of ziti onto Danny’s plate, getting specks of tomato sauce on both of their shirts. Danny cringed.

 

“You could use more normal friends…,” Danny trailed off when he saw the icy reception Jim was giving him. He hasn’t been this unreceptive to him even when they were ironing out their relationship over the weekend. Geez.

 

“There’s nothing wrong with my friends. I don’t even know who you’re talking about.”

 

“I don’t mean any offense by saying that, you can be friends with whoever you want or do whatever makes you happy. I’m sorry I brought it up. You’re fine the way you are. I really do want your sweater too, by the way.” Jim already looked beyond pissed and started stabbing his food to bits. “How about you spend the night with me? That way I can make it up to you? We can watch whatever movie you want,” Danny tried.

 

Dwight expected Jim to say no, to even dump Danny on the spot for implicitly insulting him. Instead Jim replied, “Fine. Let me finish up here and pack an overnight bag.”

 

Danny smiled. “Okay, great!” Danny gave Jim a hug that he halfheartedly reciprocated. Everyone continued eating in an awkward silence. Once everyone finished Jim packed up the leftover, leaving enough out for Dwight to take home. “I’ll wait in the car,” Danny awkwardly suggested, giving Jim a peck on the head before heading out.

 

“I can do the dishes since you cooked,” said Mark. Jim nodded and sighed and went to his room to collect the things he was taking to Danny’s. Dwight followed him back.

 

“I’m sorry our meeting got cut short. I think we made good progress though, thank you for believing me about the motive. Mark definitely thinks I’m nuts,” Jim said with a smile. Dwight frowned. He opened the notes app and wrote down his thoughts.

 

_Don’t go with him. He’s a dick._

 

“He’s not!”

 

_He is! He made fun of you for no reason!_

 

“It’s whatever, I said worst things to other people so we can be dicks together. I guess it’s nice to be humbled?” Dwight thought back to all of the times Jim poked fun at him for his hobbies and interests. Most times it had been done in jest but Jim could be particularly mean if he were in a mood. Yeah, it was hurtful to be made fun of and if it were any other person Dwight would have been happy to see them humiliated in the face of karma.

 

But.

 

_He’s your boyfriend, he should be supportive of you. That’s the difference._

 

He could never seriously be mad at Jim.

 

“I thought you didn’t acknowledge him as my boyfriend,” Jim said slyly. “That’s why you stayed, right? You wanted to size him up.”

 

_Be with someone who likes you for you. He wants you to be different. You can find someone new easily._

“He does like me. I’m under the impression you think people are throwing themselves at me when it’s the opposite. I can’t even get the people I like to like me back. I’m glad Danny likes me. I like him. It’s nice to be in a relationship where two people each other.”

 

_I can’t imagine someone not liking you back. They’re a jerk._

Jim smiled at the note. “Well yeah, he is,” he said offhandedly. “I’ve told you as much. He made it extremely obvious that he didn’t feel the same as me. Maybe because I’m an aggressive flirt and fucked with him too much. Regardless I think it’s time to move on.”

 

Dwight didn’t know what to think. It sounded like Jim was implying he had a crush on him, but that couldn’t be possible. There’s no way Jim would ever like him. He had to know.

 

_Who? The coworker you told me about?_

“Hmm? Yeah. The one who basically said he hated me. It’s whatever though, I’m moving on.” Jim ushered Dwight back into the dining room before handing him leftovers and the two books. “Here’s some ziti and garlic bread, you should take it. Don’t worry about bringing the Tupperware back, we have more than enough. You should take the books too, I have everything I’ve written down copied somewhere else so I’m not worried. Again, I’m sorry about today, although I’m sure you enjoyed flexing on my boyfriend,” Jim joked.

 

Dwight wasn’t listening, his stomach was in knots. Jim actually liked him, or at least he used to. And Dwight never noticed. He was so dense. If Jim liked him as long as he like Jim then they could have been together years ago! But he was still happy to have found this out. Jim might be with Danny for the moment but there was no telling if that would always be the case. Dwight was willing to wait, because he was certain it wouldn’t be a long one.

 

He followed Jim to the front door; he didn’t see the point of climbing back out of the window when everyone knew of his existence. He tapped Jim on his head with his free hand. Jim automatically pulled his phone out and unlocked it; he was well accustomed to Dwight’s wants and needs.

 

_I hope you have a good night with your boyfriend, I really do. But remember in the future: if he continues to treat you like that then you don’t have to stay with him._

“He’s not that bad, you’re blowing it out of proportion,” Jim said annoyed. “Is this a ploy for me to get with you? Please stop.”

 

_It doesn’t have to be me, it can be anyone. I just want you to know you don’t have to settle for someone who marginally likes you. There’s someone out there who likes you for you._

 

Dwight handed the phone back to Jim. He watched as the man read the message. Jim looked up, ready to protest again, but Dwight had sped off. Jim sighed and joined Danny in his car.

 

* * *

 

Dwight got back to his farmhouse and popped his leftovers into the microwave. He now knew that he had to tread carefully around Jim while also earning back his trust. It would be hard to do, since Jim now thought he was a liar on top of being a hateful homophobe. But he still loved Dwight. He could work with that.

 

Dwight ate his ziti. Jim was an excellent cook and the thought of it reinvigorated Dwight even more to win him over.

 

He and Jim would end up together eventually, he just had to be patient now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear on my life I’ll never take this long to update again. Two weeks max between chapters, I promise!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight works to get back into Jim’s good graces (with Pam’s help) while Jim tags along with Grizzly to catch the strangler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has not been beta read. If you see any mistakes please let me know.

It was another uneventful day in the office for Dwight. Jim still wasn’t speaking to him, and was still seeing Danny. It put a damper on Dwight’s spirits, which were low to begin with. Dwight ate lunch by himself, forlornly staring at Jim through the break room window. They shared their breaks, but after Jim dropped him as a friend he started eating at his desk. He sighed to himself.

 

Pam scurried in and closed the door behind her. She pulled up a chair and sat next to Dwight.

 

“It isn’t your lunch break, Beesly. Why are you here?”

 

“You know my last name isn’t Beesly anymore, right?”

 

“We’ll see in a few years when you inevitably divorce Anderson and drop his surname in a feeble attempt to regain your independence and fleeting youth after you realize what a disastrous mistake it was to marry a man who displayed no real interest in you until six months before your wedding.” Pam paled at Dwight’s words and silently questioned whether it was even worth going forth and helping him.

 

“I can see why Jim isn’t talking to you,” she said instead. “You’re toxic and miserable.”

 

At that Dwight’s shoulders sagged. “I apologize Pamela Beesly-Anderson. It was rude of me to say that, I’m sure you love each other very much.” Pam rolled her eyes at Dwight but scooted closer.

 

“I want to help you,” she whispered conspiratorially. Dwight leaned in closer. “I thought you and Jim were cute together. I’d hate for your friendship to end over what I’m  _ sure  _ was a misunderstanding. Do you want my help?”

 

Dwight scoffed. “What could you possibly do to help, Pam?”

 

“I know you like Jim,” she said staring out of the window. “Don’t you want a chance with him? You won’t ever get it unless you can make up with him.” 

 

“He’s taken. Do you think I’d really have a shot with him when he’s met his perfect match?”

 

Pam pulled her sketch pad and pencils out of her bag. She flipped to an empty page and began to doodle. Dwight looked over her shoulder, wondering what the point was. He watched as she drew what looked to be a Tetris game, the bottom of the board filled with various pieces that formed a giant rectangle. If it were an actual Tetris game the board would be cleared with the addition of one long vertical “I” shaped piece in the far right corner. Dwight raised an eyebrow at Pam, unsure where this was going.

 

“Imagine that this Tetris game is Jim. He needs one more piece to clear his board and be complete,” Pam explained. She drew an “L” shaped piece upside down on top of the already existing pieces. It fit into the free space but didn’t quite fill the entire thing; only three of the four rows would be cleared. “This “L” piece is Danny. He’s a good fit and good for Jim, but doesn’t fully complete him. Once Danny clears out three rows of Jim there’s still one left, plus the new row a piece of Danny started. So they work, but they aren’t perfect together.”

 

Pam erased the Danny piece and instead drew in an “I” shaped piece that fit perfectly against the blocks. With the “I” shaped piece the entire board was a perfect rectangle where all of the rows would be cleared with nothing left over. “I think you could be Jim’s “I” piece, Dwight. I think you guys would complete each other. You’d be such a good match. I don’t know why it’s taking the two of you so long to get together.”

 

“So if me and Jim got together he’d just cease to exist?”

 

Pam sighed. “No, that wasn’t the point of this Dwight. He’d be really happy with you. You guys would make it.”

 

“I can’t imagine Jim would be too happy to find out his best friend is plotting against his relationship.” Pam shrugged in response causing Dwight to sigh. “Wouldn’t you be upset if he told you you and Anderson weren’t going to work out?”

 

“He’s tried before,” Pam said. Dwight was silenced from the shock he felt.

 

“Jim tried to break you two up before? That’s ballsy of him.”

 

“He tried to get me to evaluate whether I was happy with Roy. At the time I wasn’t, but not enough to leave him. He then tried helping us work through our problems. We went to couples therapy to work through our issues and it’s made us better people for it. We probably wouldn’t have taken that step if it weren’t for Jim.”

 

“So what? Now it’s your turn to interfere with Jim’s relationship?”

 

“I want him to be happy because he’s my best friend. I like you too believe it or not, and the office is a much more pleasant place when you’re in a good mood. Besides…he and Danny are already having problems. It gives more credence to the idea that maybe Danny isn’t the best Tetris piece for Jim.”

 

Dwight deflated even more. “Even if that’s the case Jim still hates me. On the off chance he actually broke up with Danny he’d move on to someone else before he’d consider me. I need to apologize to him and get back in his good graces.”

 

“If you know what you need to do then why haven’t you done it already?” Dwight could hear the ire in Pam’s voice but ignored it. It wasn’t that easy. He wanted to make sure he did this right, and if moved too quickly Jim would grow suspicious of him.

 

“If you move too slowly then Jim just might get over you,” Pam said as if she were reading his mind. “You have to move fast.”

 

“What should I do first then? I tried apologizing before and he blew me off.”

 

“Let’s try getting into his good graces first and then apologizing. That way it’ll seem more genuine. Try going out of your way to be nice to him, but don’t specifically target him either. We both know that didn’t work the last few times you tried it. Compliment him, make small talk. Don’t overwhelm him. Make him think that you’re trying.”

 

Dwight sighed for the umpteenth time. “Do you think this will work,” he asked warily.

 

“Do you have any better ideas?” 

 

Dwight didn’t so he kept his mouth shut. He looked out of the window and saw Jim staring at the two of them intensely. He gave Jim a small smile that he returned with a scowl.

 

“You should start soon,” Pam said while watching Jim. “The only other person I’ve seen draw his ire like that is Angela. You don’t want to be Angela.”

 

“And why doesn’t he like Angela,” Dwight asked curiously. He had always wanted to know.

 

Pam’s sigh count now matched Dwight’s. “You really are dense, aren’t you?”

 

* * *

 

Dwight found Jim at home on a Friday night, lounging around watching Netflix. He had a takeout box in one hand and a face mask pack in the other; he was balancing his laptop on his bare knees. From his vantage point he could see the mask Jim selected was a panda one. Cute. He knocked on the window and waited for Jim to open it. Jim did so with his phone in hand; he pushed it into Dwight’s hands the moment his feet hit Jim’s carpet.

 

“Hey! Haven’t seen you in a while. You didn’t find another sidekick, did you,” Jim teased. In actuality Dwight wanted to give Jim a fair bit of space after having watched his and Danny’s mini argument the week before. He figured Jim would be mad since he wasn’t supposed to be there to witness it.

 

_ I’d figure you and your “boyfriend” would be out on the town tonight. Did you have another fight? _

 

Jim laughed at him. “If you thought that then why are you here?” Dwight didn’t have an answer. Instead he coughed to clear his throat. That earned more laughter from Jim. “No, we didn’t fight. We were together the last couple of days. It’s nice to be by yourself sometimes.”

 

_ You’re very independent then.  _

 

“Hmm, sure. What have you been up to?”

 

_ Nothing much. I patrol around Philly and Pittsburgh, mostly stopping drug transactions and the like. What have you been up to? _

 

“Working. And when I’m not working, I'm looking for other work. I’ve been reading books on job interviewing skills and whatnot. I have an interview at the corporate branch of my job in a month or so and I’m pretty nervous.”

 

_ So you’re really committed to getting a new job then?  _ _   
_ __   
“Yeah. It’s time for a change. Where do you work, maybe I should apply there too.”

 

_ I’m an independent contractor. You should stick it out until the end of the year for the unemployment check at least? _

 

“Eh, I want to leave as soon as possible. And I’m not so hard pressed for money that I want to subject myself to that work environment any longer.” 

 

Dwight reached over and ruffled Jim’s hair. The man looked up at him from his position on his bed and rolled his eyes. Dwight wasn’t sure what to say. He knew Jim was looking for a new job, mostly due to him, but he didn’t want to accept it. Work was the only connection Dwight had with Jim outside of his superhero persona at this point. What Pam said was true, if he didn’t move fast then he could lose Jim forreal.

 

“Wanna watch TV with me? I don’t have any plans for the evening,” Jim said. Dwight nodded and ordered his customary smoothie using Jim’s phone. Jim found a show on Netflix that Dwight could tell was definitely not in English. Jim smiled at him after selecting it and Dwight figured he could put up with a couple of hours of shitty Asian television if it meant Jim would smile at him again. Dwight’s smoothie came and they watched the show in companionable silence for two hours with Dwight occasionally poking Jim’s cheek through the panda face mask.

 

Dwight tried focusing as much attention on the subtitles as Jim did but couldn’t. There was a low humming noise in his ears that wouldn’t go away. It persisted despite his better attempts to silence it, and grew even louder in intervals. Once the sound grew loud enough that a faint voice could be deciphered Dwight jumped up from his seat next to Jim, almost knocking the laptop between them to the ground.

 

“Where are you going,” Jim asked urgently. Dwight took two steps away from him so he could better focus on the noise he was hearing. It sounded like...screaming? Maybe crying? He had to get there immediately. He turned to leave Jim’s room but felt the man tugging at his sweatshirt sleeve. “Where are you going,” he asked again.

 

_ I hear something in the place where Jennifer Ortega was killed. I’m going to investigate. I’ll see you later. _

 

“Wait! I’ll go with you,” Jim argued.

 

_ Absolutely not. What if something bad happens to you? I wouldn’t be able to live with myself. _

 

“Nothing’s gonna happen, I can protect myself. What if there’s evidence there? I should go!”

 

_ Allow the police to collect evidence; I’ll take you back later if I think there’s anything you should investigate. _

 

Jim looked at him determinedly. “You know, even if you don’t take me with you I’m gonna go anyway? The only reason that you know the locations is because I told you. I’m more than willing to drive, and there’s nothing you can do to stop me!”

 

Dwight gritted his teeth. It was true Jim would go regardless of whether he went with him. He couldn’t force Jim to stay or tie him down either, that would surely ruin their friendship. He guessed that he had no other choice but to bring Jim along. 

 

_ Fine, you can come. I don’t approve of this though. Say close, I don’t want you getting injured. _

 

“I highly doubt there’s anything that can harm me.” Jim went and quickly changed out of his pajamas into something more inconspicuous. It took all of the strength in Dwight’s body to not watch him undress. Jim must have had a lot of confidence in himself to not even think twice about getting naked in front of him. Dwight was so lost in his thoughts of seeing Jim naked that he didn’t realize Jim had finished getting ready. He had to all but shake Dwight out of his trance.

 

“Did you hear something else? What’s wrong?”

 

_ No. I’m fine. Are you ready? _

 

Jim grabbed his supplies bag. “Yeah, lets go.” The pair exited Jim’s apartment. Dwight bent over to allow Jim to climb on his back. Once Jim did Dwight took off. 

 

* * *

 

Dwight stopped a quarter mile from where he heard the screaming. He was hesitant to get any closer to noise with Jim on his back. Instead he walked them slowly towards the noise, which now devolved into muffled whimpers. He acutely wondered if he’d be welcome by a dead body when he finally got to the noise. Jim must have thought the same since he dug his heels into the sides of Dwight’s body as if he were a horse he were willing to go faster. 

 

“Go, go,” Jim implored. Dwight currently had no way of responding to Jim so he made his trepidation known by squeezing his tights tighter. “What if someone’s dying? We need to get there soon! We also need to beat the police, and that won’t happen unless you go faster!” Jim was certain that someone else heard the screaming and called the police but Dwight wasn’t too sure; they were in a remote area so it’d be hard to hear her.

 

After doing a scan of the area Dwight sped up a bit to get closer to the whimpering. Jim jumped off his back the moment he stopped. Dwight walked ahead of Jim to find the noise, and maybe spare him from having to see a brutalized body. He inched closer and closer to the noise, paranoid of what he’d find. Up until this point Dwight hadn’t seen any of the victims of the Scranton Strangler, at least not what happened to them after he was finished with them. He felt sick with anticipation. Sure, he had seen a ton of gore in his life and normally wasn’t afraid of dead bodies and mutilation. But this was different. 

 

He approached the noise cautiously. It was growing louder, no doubt due to his ever growing proximity to it, but at the same time it was getting fainter. Dwight looked back to see Jim still a fair distance behind him, he must have sorely regretted climbing off of Dwight’s back; Dwight was rather happy about it. He didn’t need to see this, not yet.

 

In front of him laid a girl, mutilated beyond recognition. Her face was slashed to pieces, and Dwight was fairly certain that he could see exposed muscles in her cheeks. She had deep cuts across her naked body, some so deep and severe that he could see organs threatening to spill out. The unfortunate sight of her mangled private parts between two unnaturally bent legs painted the story that she was also a victim of sexual assault, just like the Strangler’s kills. Her neck sported the Strangler’s calling card: wide fingerprints. Yet somehow she was still alive.

 

“Help me,” she moaned out. Dwight wasn’t sure how to do that. In his mind the only kind, humane thing he could do to help her was kill her. He’d be putting her out of her misery, she wouldn’t live a quality life in the state the Strangler left her in. He moved towards her, determined to help her in his own way.

 

“Oh my God, I found you! It’s so dark and you’re walking so fast—” Dwight was on Jim in a second, covering his mouth. Jim looked at him with big, pleading eyes. Dwight couldn’t allow him to see her, to see what the Strangler did to her. Despite his fascination with true crime and trying to solve this mystery Jim was much too soft to bare witness to how badly the woman was injured. He’d panic and freak out, or even cry. Dwight didn’t want either.

 

“Did you find somebody,” Jim asked. Dwight nodded. He mentally pulled some of the surrounding grass from the ground to spell out text for Jim.

 

_ SHE BADLY INJURED _

 

_ PROLLY DIE SOON _

 

“She’s still alive? We can help her!”

 

_ IT BAD _

 

_ TOO BADLY INJURE _

 

_ BAD LIFE NOW _

 

_ SHE SHUD DIE _

 

_ PEACEFULLY _

 

“You don’t get to decide that,” Jim admonished. “There’s absolutely nothing peaceful about choking to death in a field.” Jim tried moving around Dwight to get to the woman but Dwight restrained him. “Let me go,” Jim said heatedly.

 

_ REALLY BAD _

 

_ I DNT WANT U TO C _

 

_ PLEASE _

 

“Again, that’s not for you to decide!” The woman moaned again, this time much more painfully and wet than any of the other times. Dwight theorized that she might have been choking on her own blood. Jim looked very concerned and so tried leaning over Dwight’s shoulder to get a better look. Dwight pulled him back. “If she’s still alive then I can help her! It needs to be now, please!”

 

Dwight remembered Jim’s alleged healing abilities. He could help her, but at what cost?

 

_ HOW?? _

 

“Please, don’t ask that now! Just let me help her!” Jim pulled out of Dwight’s grasp and opened his backpack. He pulled out a pair of latex gloves and put them on. He moved to step around Dwight once more but was again caught by the man.

 

_ I DNT WANT U TO C _

 

_ U HELP _

 

_ BUT I KEEP UR _

 

_ EYES COVERED _

 

Jim scoffed but allowed Dwight to cover his eyes with his hands. Dwight led Jim over to the woman who was definitely choking on her own blood. Jim felt around for a bit before one of his hands landed on her mangled head. Once he was sure it was the crying woman Jim put his other hand underneath her sliced chin.

 

It wasn’t instantaneous, nor was it fast, but the woman began to heal. Dwight watched in amazement as loose skin began to thread itself back together, skin twines connecting to each other and tightening under a faint, glowing aura. It reminded Dwight of stitches, except instead of collagen it was her own skin doing the bonding. Her legs, formerly broken in multiple directions, almost magically went back into their correct configuration. The blood leaking from her mouth receded back into it, the sallow skin regaining a bit of its natural color. The bruising on her neck grew fainter by the minute. She looked more like herself, more like someone not attacked and raped by a psychopath. She (thankful) looked human.

 

The glowing abruptly stopped and Jim’s limp body slumped against Dwight’s; he had fainted from what Dwight presumed (and hoped) was exertion. Dwight moved over so that Jim’s body laid on the grass beside him. He poked and shook Jim multiple times but the man did not wake up. Confident that Jim wouldn’t wake Dwight turned his attention to the woman.

 

“Are you okay,” he asked her. She didn’t say anything for a long which made Dwight nervous about whether she really were alive. Under the pale moonlight Dwight could see that her wounds weren’t a hundred percent healed; Jim had fainted before he could finish. There would be scars for sure but her insides weren’t spilling out and her broken bones were no longer such. “Are you feeling any better? You were in really bad shape.”

 

The woman almost tripped over Jim trying to get away from Dwight. “Stay away, please!”

 

“I’m not the one who hurt you! Seriously. You should show some respect to my friend you almost stepped on. He’s the one who saved your life so stop crying.”

 

Dwight’s jeering did nothing to calm the woman down. In fact, she started to cry even harder.

 

“I’m not the man who hurt you. I’m trying to find the man who did this to you, actually. Can you help me help you?”

 

The woman ignored him. She muttered to herself, and Dwight thought that if she elected to speak in such quiet tones that she might not have wanted him to hear what she was saying. For that he decided to respect her privacy by not eavesdropping. He watched as she slowly ran shaky hands across the bruises and cuts that still littered her body. She worked meticulously, touching every bit of exposed flesh she could find, which was unfortunately her entire body. When she got to her legs she massaged them instead of the slow sweeps she had done to her upper body. He figured she was in shock. He recognized that she had been close to death before Jim intervened, there was no way she didn’t realize that either.

 

“He healed you,” Dwight said simply. She said nothing in return.

 

“I’ve already said I want to help you, we both want to help you.” Dwight gestured to Jim. “Let us help you.” Dwight held his hand out to help the woman up but she laid listless on the ground. Dwight was at a loss for what to do. He didn’t know how to communicate with someone so traumatized; the wrong word or the wrong movement could set her off. It was understandable but Dwight couldn’t deal with it. He was shaping up to be a terrible superhero, or at least his people friendly-friendly, public persona was. He was definitely better suited to be a behind the scenes type of hero who fought and left the talking to others, like Batman or the Punisher. He needed Jim to wake up and help him. His was definitely something Jim could deal with, he was sure of it. “Okay, laid there then. I’m sure you’re in a lot of pain still, my friend didn’t heal you completely.” The woman gave no response, continuing to ignore Dwight.

 

“I thought the two of you were the ones who attacked me, but your builds aren’t the same. He’s too skinny and you’re took muscular...one was stocky and the other was lean,” the woman rasped out after awhile. Dwight was shocked she even spoke to him. That was decent progress. Wait.

 

“Two people attacked you?” That was impossible, if this were another case linked to the Scranton Strangler. There was only one operating, at least Jim never mentioned thinking there was more than one. 

 

“Yes...two people attacked me while I was leaving from church on Sunday...”

 

“It’s Friday now,” Dwight supplied unhelpfully. In the distance he could sirens; emergency services were soon approaching. Jim was right, someone else must have heard her screaming. “I can hear an ambulance coming for you. Me and my friend cannot be here when they arrive so we’re leaving. But we’ll find you later and continue this discussion; we’ll be more useful in helping you get your justice than the police will. What is your name?”

 

“S-sadie….”

 

“Last name, Sadie. What’s your last name,” Dwight demanded.

 

“Howard.”

 

“Sadie Howard. We will find you at whatever hospital you end up at. Do not tell the police that you saw us, or anyone else for that matter. Or we can’t help you.” Dwight picked up and Jim’s limp body and adjusted him on his back. Jim’s breathing was steady, as was his heartbeat. Good. “I’m wishing you the best Sadie Howard. Can I count on your cooperation next time we meet?”

 

The woman-- Sadie-- looked up at Dwight with frightened eyes. She nodded profusely. He gave her a brief nod before speeding off into the distance.

 

* * *

 

Dwight watched as Jim slept peacefully beside him. It had been over an hour since Dwight had left Sadie in the care of the police and Jim still hadn’t stirred. He didn’t want to disturb him from his slumber lest his power had some sort of nasty side effect that would kill him. Dwight sighed. He still couldn’t believe that he had accidentally spread his powers to Jim, or that Jim tried hiding the fact from him. 

 

Jim’s power was cool. Being able to heal oneself was a blessing, Dwight knew that well. Healing others was even more of a blessing. He saved Sadie’s life with it. He saved Sasha’s life with it. But as Dwight watched Jim enter his second hour of unconsciousness he wondered if it were worth it. 

 

Another ten minutes passed before Jim began to stir. Dwight heard his moaning before he saw Jim trying to get onto his hands and knees. Despite sleeping for two hours Jim looked absolutely exhausted. He tried standing up before his knees collapsed under him. His whole body shook and he dry heaved. He leaned back against the tree Dwight propped him up again earlier and made no move to clean the spit dripping down his chin. Dwight sympathetically patted his back. Jim didn’t seem like he was this sick when he came back to after he healed Sasha. But then, he didn’t get as deliriously sick this time as he did then. Maybe he reacted differently depending on who he healed and the severity of the condition he was healing? Sasha was certainly on death’s doorstep too, and cancer was a beast, but maybe she wasn’t immediately dying the way Sadie was. 

 

“Ughhh,” Jim groaned. Dwight reached into Jim’s pocket and grabbed his cell phone. He stuck it under Jim’s nose so he could unlock it. It took Jim a long while to get to it. Once he did Dwight started typing furiously. 

 

_ Are you alright? You fainted back there. You look like shit by the way. _

 

“Thanks…,” Jim said. The remark lacked the usual bite both he and Jim were sure was intended. Dwight frowned.

 

_ Seriously, are you hurt anywhere? _

 

“I’m fine, just a bit tired. Where are we? Did I help her? Is she okay?”

 

_ The police came and took her away. She was shaken but alive. Good work. _

 

“Thank God.”

 

_ Why didn’t you tell me you could do that? Am I right to believe that I have something to do with you having powers now? _

 

Jim sat silent and Dwight wondered if he were wrong to press him about the powers. “I’m sorry, I should have told you,” Jim said after a while. “I didn’t want you to be mad.”

 

_ I don’t think it’s possible for me to be mad at you. _

 

“Not at me, at yourself.”

 

_ Oh  _ thought Dwight. He had been mad at himself for infecting Jim with his powers. He still was. 

 

_ You had to suffer by yourself with them. I might have been able to help you sooner. _

 

“Calm down, it’s only been two or so weeks.”   
  


_ I can’t calm down. Can you even control it? I don’t think you can. _

 

“I’ll figure out how. Don’t beat yourself up about it. I’m sure you didn’t do this on purpose.”

 

_ You’re too sweet. You should be upset that I ruined your life. Instead you’re super chill about it. _

 

Jim smiled which made Dwight smile beneath his mask; with the exception of a few occasions Jim was chill about everything. “Come on,” he said gently. “My life isn’t  _ over _ . I’m still alive aren’t I? And you seem to be managing just fine.”

 

_ I don’t want you to be like me. I want to be a superhero. Do you? _

 

“I don’t,” Jim confirmed. “But there’s no point in dwelling on something that’s already happened. Do you know what hospital they took the woman to?”

 

Dwight sighed. Jim was changing the subject. Despite his words contrary Dwight could tell Jim wasn’t happy with the cards he had been dealt, he couldn’t imagine why any who wasn’t crazy or himself would want these powers. He decided to play along with Jim, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the conversation.

 

_ Geisinger _

 

“We should go visit her then. To make sure she’s alright.” Jim stood quickly but had to hold on to the tree to steady himself. To his credit he didn’t fall back over so Dwight took that as a sign that Jim was feeling a bit better.

 

_ We can go can go in a couple of days. The police are bound to be there, questioning her. We need to wait so we’re not caught. Besides, you need to sleep.  _

 

“I won’t argue with your logic,” Jim commented. “And I am tired. Okay, we’ll visit her in a few days. Did you figure out her name? Sorry I couldn’t be of more use.”

 

_ You did plenty. Her name is Sadie Howard. She’ll be expecting us.  _

 

Jim said nothing more but instead moved to climb on Dwight’s back. Dwight put his arms underneath Jim’s knees in a feeble attempt to secure him to his body. Jim in turn squeezed Dwight’s slides with his legs to signal him that he was ready to move. Dwight took off.

 

* * *

 

The next time Dwight saw Jim was Monday before work. He decided to not bother Jim over the weekend, figuring he’d still be tired from his hardcore healing session. Instead he used the time to ruminate over what Pam said. So on Monday Dwight stepped into the elevator after Jim. It was slow, and Jim’s long legs could carry him up the stairs faster than the elevator could. Jim gave Dwight a dirty look for taking the elevator with him, but Dwight didn’t care. He had something he wanted to say.

 

“Your eyes are nice.”

 

Jim’s head whipped around at the speed of light at Dwight’s words. 

 

“What?”

 

“You have pretty eyes. Hazel’s a nice, underrated color. I’m sure you hear that all the time though.”

 

“No, I don’t…”

 

“Oh? I figured Cordray would at least tell you that.”

 

“My eyes aren’t anything special, you’re being weird.” Jim shifted away from him, doing his very best not to look at Dwight. And to think, at one point Dwight thought Jim often avoided his eyes out of respect and deference, but now he knew better. Jim added after some time, “your eyes are nice though...”

 

Dwight scoffed but ducked his head away at the unexpected compliment. “Please, my eyes are marginal at best. I have to augment my vision just to see at levels similar to those of normal citizens. They are small on my face too. My brow line could also be better.”

 

“No,” Jim said embarrassed, “your eyes are really nice. I like them? They’re very blue…,” he trailed off. The elevator door finally opened and Jim scurried off, eager to get away from Dwight. 

 

“What are you doing for lunch,” Dwight asked, pushing his luck. This was the most Jim had spoken to him in a while.

 

“Work.”

 

“Nonsense, have lunch with me. I’ll pay.”

 

“Hey, we aren’t friends, remember? I don’t wanna have lunch with you,” Jim said annoyed. He pushed through the Dunder Mifflin doors and hurried to the annex. Despite knowing Jim was putting distance between them due to his own malfeasance Dwight couldn’t help but feel a bit hurt. However when he walked past reception Pam caught his eyes and gave him a thumbs up. 

 

“You’re doing great, keep it up,” she whispered. Dwight gave her a tight smile in return. He supposed he was, he managed to get Jim to talk to him. He just had to keep being nice, and eventually apologize. Even if he couldn’t get Jim to love him back he could at least get them to be friends again. Dwight set off to his desk with every intention of fulfilling this goal.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! This story hasn't been abandoned. I find myself thinking about a lot of other stories (that I don't read) and it distracts me from the ones I'm working on, badly. I love this story though, and plan on finishing it. Hopefully I'll finish by year's end, although that's vastly different from my goal of having this done in the beginning of the summer. One of the stories I find myself thinking about a lot is actually the sequel to this story. I have this mostly plotted out, I know the the overall plot of this story and how it will end. I have a general outline for the sequel too. I need to finish this first before I can get to the sequel though. Regardless, this story WILL be finished and then we can expect a sequel in the future, yay! There will also be a story that bridges the gap between this story and the sequel and gives insight to a lot of the characters. That will be updated sporadically and will probably start soon. I'll update that one as little plot bunnies come to me.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim visits Sadie at the hospital while Lucy is suspicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has not been beta read. Please let me know if you see any mistakes.

Both Grizzly and Jim decided to give Sadie space while she was questioned by the police and treated at the hospital. It was big news that one of the Scranton Strangler’s victims was found alive. Unfortunately, most people didn’t believe that she was a victim. Grizzly and Jim sat in the latter’s living room watching CNN. There had been a lot of media coverage in the last couple of days since Sadie was found, all of it negative. _Doubts of truth: the alleged ninth victim of the Scranton Strangler_ read the chyron. Analysts argued that while the area Sadie was found in was consistent with the location pattern the Strangler exhibited there was no other evidence to suggest that she was attacked by the Strangler.

 

“Anyone could have found that location, information regarding where the murders occurred is well documented on the internet,” said one pundit. The screen showed a picture of the Scranton Strangler subreddit. “Her attack and abduction is unrelated to the Scranton Strangler case. There’s no way he would have left a victim alive.”

 

“Her injuries are inconsistent with the injuries found on the other eight women. Outside of signs of some sort of sexual trauma and shallow wounds there’s no proof that the Strangler did this.”

 

“She’s barely hurt! I wouldn’t be surprised if she were some millennial trying to capitalize off of the Strangler. She and her friends probably caused her superficial wounds!”

 

Jim felt like shit.

 

Grizzly stuck Jim’s cell phone under his nose before he could even form a coherent sentence.

 

 _No_.

 

“I didn’t say anything?”

 

_I can tell what you’re thinking._

 

“I’m not thinking anything,” Jim said morosely.

 

_You’re thinking it’s your fault that no one believes she’s a victim because you healed her injuries. It has nothing to do with you. You did a good thing by saving her life._

 

“I know I did, I know….”

 

_Then why are you second guessing yourself?_

 

“I didn’t consider that people wouldn’t believe her due to her lack of severe injuries. Do you think I should have left some? Would that have helped her?”

  
  
_Absolutely not. You didn’t do anything wrong. You didn’t see it but she was in awful shape. Anything less than what you did and she would have died. Stop being hard on yourself because liberal news media doesn’t think she’s the perfect victim._

 

“Uhhh?”

 

_ALL news media._

 

“Uh, right. Well, in light of this do you think we should still visit her? It might kick up negative feelings. She already told you where she was when she was taken and described her attackers to the best of her ability. There’s no reason for us to bother her.”

 

_We believe her. She must want to be around people who believe her. She doesn’t have a lot of those in her corner. I think at least we could comfort her, let her know that we’ll do everything in our power to prove her innocence. And that she was raped...That last part is a bit tragic._

 

“Oh, okay. Shall we visit her tomorrow? I’ll try to leave work by five pm, so I can meet you at the hospital at six.”

 

_That works for me._

 

Jim watched as Grizzly climbed out of his window. He wondered why the man never bothered with his front door. It wasn’t as if he were hiding from Mark, everyone in the apartment was aware of him coming over. Jim chalked it up to Grizzly wanting to stay in character all the time. It was weird, but the man was weird. Everything about this was weird. Jim needed to learn not to dwell on it too much. He texted Danny for a while before texting Pam and Karen. He then texted Lucy, worried about her. He hadn’t heard from her since he bumped into her at his box in Philly. That was weeks ago and there had been radio silence on her end since. He figured that maybe she was busy with work. She had been given an assignment that put her in charge of the Strangler case and thus had less free time. But still, she could respond to text messages?

 

Jim went and did his nightly routine. When he came back he found that Lucy had texted him back.

 

 **Lucy** 💫💫: _Hey Jimmy~_

 **Lucy 💫💫** : _I’ve been super busy lately!_

 **Lucy 💫💫** : _Let’s hang out soon~~_

 

Jim snorted and put his phone down. Obviously she was okay. His mind drifted to more pressing matters, like visiting Sadie. Maybe it’d be good to bring her something? It might cheer her up, and if she were watching the news then she would need it.

 

* * *

 

Jim parked his car a block away from Geisinger. Work took longer than expected, although that was his fault; he knew better than to have expectations for Michael and Dunder Mifflin. He had gotten Sadie flowers and balloons for the visit; he didn’t know her and what she might like so he stuck with a generic gift. He figured he’d wait for Grizzly to arrive and they could head in together. While he felt bad for keeping the man waiting he had no way of contacting him besides yelling at the top of his lungs. He had a feeling Dwight might have hit him if he started to scream at work. 

 

Jim still had a cup of coffee Dwight made for him during their shift. Dwight was being nice to him. He was never this nice to Jim. Jim supposed word had gotten out about him looking for a new job and Dwight was being performatively nice in the face of his hypothetical victory over him. After all, Dwight had always wanted Jim to leave. Jim had been tired and desperate though, the Starbucks he brought had not provided him enough caffeine to last through the day, and he had never managed to learn how to use the coffee machine properly. That was the only reason why Jim drank Dwight’s coffee, or ate the multitude of snacks the man had started to bring into the office. Jim was just too lazy to get his own. And he hadn’t died from any “accidental” poisonings either.

 

Dwight had also taken to complimenting him a lot. It started with Dwight pointing out his eye color in a weird way and continued since. Jim thought back to a brief and unwanted conversation he had with Dwight earlier.

 

_Jim noticed Dwight in the reflection of his computer monitor. He was standing behind Jim, halfway between Jim’s chair and the kitchen door. Jim ignored him and picked up his phone to cold call. He had no need to cold call, given that he had a solid client base, but it seemed better than being confronted by Dwight._

 

 _“You have pretty skin,” Dwight said before Jim could dial a random number. It was so awkward that Toby, Kelly, and Ryan all looked in their direction at the proclamation._ Way to sound like a serial killer _Jim thought. He briefly entertained the idea that Dwight was the Scranton Strangler._ Probably not, _he thought again. In a show of dominance Dwight was more likely to piss on the corpses rather than rape them. The thought made him all the more sad for the victims._

 

_“Uhhh, thank you, I-”_

 

_“You must take really good care of it. You have the best skin in the entire office park. Or maybe you were just born like that, I dunno. But your face has the glow of someone who works hard to maintain himself. I’d be willing to bet that glow is the result of years of effort.”_

 

_“What the fuck,” Jim heard Ryan mumble, followed by a hushing noise from Kelly. He was glad she found amusement in his discomfort. He couldn’t blame her, he’d do the same if it were anyone else._

 

_“Yeah, thank you for that. I do take care of my skin…”_

 

_“Absolutely. Your face is beautiful. What could I do to have such a beautiful face like yours?”_

 

_“Uhm? Wear sunscreen I guess,” Jim mumbled. He knew Dwight was fucking with him but he couldn’t help how his heart sped up at Dwight calling him “beautiful”. He really needed to get a grip, he had a boyfriend now and Dwight obviously didn’t want him._

 

_“Pft. Sunscreen is a chemical agent created by the government to seep into the skin of unsuspecting losers with weak minds. They use it as a way to control the masses and prevent them from questioning why carrots have a stronghold on the potassium market. Beets provide the same, if not more potassium than carrots. So I’ll leave having the beautiful face to you, Jim.” Dwight walked away after that, leaving everyone in the annex reeling. Dwight and his Dwightness was at it again._

 

Jim huffed and shook his head. He didn’t know what Dwight was playing at but it wouldn’t be a game Jim played for much longer, not if he could score a job elsewhere.

 

Jim saw a hand before he heard knocking and rolled his window down to greet Grizzly. “Hey, I’m sorry I’m late,” Jim apologized.

 

_NO PRBLM_

 

_I LATE 2_

 

“I brought her flowers and balloons, I wasn’t sure what to get.”

 

_MORE THEN_

 

_I BRING_

 

Jim touched the soil that formed the word “then”. The soil that floated in front of him was sturdier than Jim imagined, meaning Grizzly had good control over his telekinesis power. Still, the soil was moldable so Jim arranged it in such a way that the “e” in “then” became an “a”. There, now it read “than” which was grammatically correct. Grizzly watched him with a tilt to his head and Jim suddenly felt embarrassed for being distracted by something so dumb. “We can say the gift is from both of us. Are you ready to go?” Jim didn’t get a response from Grizzly who now seemed distracted himself. Jim tapped Grizzly’s forearm to draw his attention back to him. “Are you okay? You spaced out on me there.”

 

_I HEAR POLICE_

 

_LOT OF SIREN_

  
_  
_HEADING 2 WERE 

 

_WE FIND SADIE_

 

_SHE NO SCREAM_

 

 _  
_ _I DID NOT HEAR_

 

“What the fuck,” Jim gasped. The Strangler had struck again, and so soon? I had only been a little over a week. Jim was in shock.

 

_WEIRD_

 

_I GO 2 INVSTGTE_

 

_U C SADIE_

 

“You don’t want me to come with you?”

 

_U C SADIE_

 

_U SLOW ME DOWN_

 

_THERE LOT OF POLICE_

 

_SRY_

 

“I can wait,” Jim tried. “I think we should see her together.”

 

_I LOOK WEIRD NWAY_

 

_CNT GO N W/ MASK_

 

_CNT SNEAK N W/ CAMERA_

 

_U GO_

 

_I C U 2MORROW_

 

“Oh, that does make sense. Update me tomorrow then. Use gloves if you touch anything, and store everything in plastic Ziploc bags, if you find anything.”

 

_YES I STAY SAFE_

 

Grizzly zipped off before Jim could get another word out. He felt an impending sense of dread building up. He wasn’t sure if it were from another murder happening so soon or having to visit Sadie by himself. Somehow he knew tonight wouldn’t end well.

 

* * *

 

Jim knocked on the hospital door, hesitant to walk in unannounced. When a meek voice answered him he shuffled in and closed the door behind him. “Who are you,” Sadie asked tersely. Right, Jim hadn’t introduced himself and he was sure Sadie hadn’t gotten a good look at his face the other night.

 

“Uhm? I’m friends with the guy in the mask...I’m the one who did “the thing”.” Jim gestured his hands around, trying not to verbally say what he did, in case her room was being monitored. He sat down in a chair and put the flowers and balloons on the bedside table. Jim and Sadie avoided looking at each other, both unsure of what to say.

 

“Ah. I was told to expect you,” she eventually said.

 

Jim giggled awkwardly. He had no idea what to say to her. Grizzly seemed sociable; despite being mute Jim had hoped he’d be able to carry their conversation. _Should I ask her if she’s alright? She can’t be, that would be a dumb question._ At a loss Jim asked, “so, how have you been occupying your time?”

 

Sadie stared at him for a long time. “Watching television,” she replied blandly.

 

“Anything good? I love Netflix, are you watching that or the hospital television? Can I recommend you shows? It might make time go faster?”

 

“I watch the news,” Sadie said bitterly, eyes boring into Jim’s head. He smiled again, unsure of what to say. 

 

“Oh, the news. The news is nice, it keeps you up to date with things. I wouldn’t watch it all the time though, the world is super depressing. Trump this, Russia that, Earth is dying...yeah…maybe try Cartoon Network or Bravo? The shows on there make for good background noise...”

 

“They talk about me all the time on the news,” Sadie continued, ignoring Jim’s babble. “Everyone thinks I attacked myself. I’m not hurt enough to have been attacked by the Strangler. I’m just a whore who wanted attention.”

 

“Well, we know that’s not true…”

 

“Nobody believes me. My own family thinks I’m a liar! My friends won’t visit me because they’re too afraid to be dragged down by me because they think I’m lying too. My church has condemned me. The only person who’s visited me in a few days, outside of the police, is _you_. And your here because you have some sick obsession with the Strangler! You freak!”

 

“I’m just trying to help,” Jim interjected.

 

“Then you should have let me die!” 

 

“No! That’s an awful way to go, you have so much to live for—,”

 

“I don’t have _shit_. No friends, no family, no community. When I close my eyes I see my attackers holding me down, one of them penetrating me, first with a stick and then with his penis. I see him cutting my va...my vagina with a blade while shoving his fist in my mouth. I see his friend stabbing me all over, holding me by my throat, banging my head against a concrete floor. It’s all I see. I should have died in that field. I’m wasn’t meant to live through that experience, and because of _you_ I did. Are you happy?”

 

No, Jim didn’t feel happy. He felt the opposite of that. How was he supposed to take it that Sadie would rather be dead than alive? Had he messed up by helping her? He thought he had done a good deed by saving her, but he hadn’t. Jim sat quietly while Sadie ranted at him about how awful he was and how awful her life was. He allowed her to do so to her heart’s content. After all, she did go through something traumatic and Jim couldn’t imagine how he’d react to that. Maybe he’d be the same way too, hating the world. 

 

“Get out,” Sadie said abruptly. “I don’t want to look at your face anymore. Leave before I call security.”

 

Jim stood up robotically and left. It wasn’t until he got to his car that he considered that she might tell people about his and Grizzly’s powers.

 

“Fuck.”

 

He sat in his car in a daze, thoughts running back to Sadie crying and wishing she were dead, her describing the attack, whether she’d blab about his powers, and the Strangler's newest attack. It was a lot to think about and Jim really didn’t want to confront those thoughts. As he thought about things he could do to take his mind off of things Jim received a text from Danny.

 

**Danny Cordray 🤩🤩:** _Hey, do you want to grab dinner with me tonight? ;)_

 

It could be the distraction he was looking for.

 

* * *

 

By time Dwight reached the scene of the crime the police had arrived. Dwight stayed as far away as he could while still being able to hear what the police said. The latest victim was a woman of African American descent. She had been reported missing two days ago after she didn’t make it home from Sunday service. Jim’s theory about the Strangler(s) attacking religious women checked out once again. Per usual the victim’s body was mutilated beyond recognition, her ID being the only reason they knew who she was. Leslie Dell, a nurse from Scranton.

 

“I told you that Sadie bitch was lying. She’s wasting all of our resources by filing false reports and making us investigate bunk claims,” whispered one cop. Another nodded along in agreement.

 

“At first I thought she was telling the truth,” said a third cop, “but why would the Strangler attack a week later and dump the body in the same place?”

 

 _To discredit Sadie_ Dwight thought. _But what do they gain from that?_ Maybe by discrediting Sadie the Stranglers could throw both the police and the public off their trail. They were becoming increasingly predictable in their attacks, and outside of a shift in frequency the Stranglers had an exact pattern to how their murders were carried out. Dwight still didn’t understand why the combined police departments didn’t stake out in the locations where the first six women were murdered. They knew exactly where Erica, Melissa, and Alexis had died and yet they made no attempts to make sure no one had access to the murder scenes. Lt. Stone was truly despicable. She purposely didn’t heed his advice and now, based off of what Jim told him, was in charge of the case yet still hadn’t taken any measures to prevent more murders. From the looks of it Lt. Stone wasn’t even at the crime scene! What an asshole.

 

Dwight wanted to do more, he really did, but it was hard for him to monitor the locations by himself. He didn’t know when the Strangler would strike anymore. Where? Yes. When. No. They moved passed a monthly schedule and now killed whenever they felt like it. He tended to patrol at night since that’s when the murders usually took place, but today’s murder showed that the Stranglers were willing to operate in broad daylight. He could try to listen in but the pitfall of his enhanced hearing was that he couldn’t hear anything else. That made it hard for him to work and go about daily life so he had to cut it off. He’d never admit it to Jim but he was beginning to feel a bit hopeless.

 

Dwight waited until the police cleared out to begin looking for clues. He unfortunately didn’t find anything; either they weren’t as careless as they were when they dumped Regina’s body or the police managed to find everything. He pulled out his phone and began taking pictures of the area in case Jim could glean out something he couldn’t. Dwight felt like a bit of a failure, he hadn’t accomplished anything tonight. He was lost as hell with this case unless Jim did all of the thinking for him. Dwight sighed and headed home for the night figuring Jim’s visit with Sadie was over and had gone well. He’d catch up with Jim tomorrow, but now he wanted to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Jim should have forwent a distraction because he wasn’t quite feeling mentally up for one. He could tell Danny noticed and it was definitely ruining the mood. They’d both probably head their separate ways after dinner.

 

“What’s up, kid? You look like someone killed your family.”

 

“It’s nothing,” Jim said with a smile. “I’m just tired from work is all.”

 

“I can tell you’re lying, it’s written all over your face. Seriously, what’s wrong?”

 

Jim couldn’t actually tell Danny that he was down because he saved the life of someone who would rather be dead. He didn’t even know where to begin to explain that. So instead he said, “It’s really nothing. I guess I’m just thinking about my job interviews. I have one for a manager position at an insurance firm in Carbondale later this week, and the one at HQ coming up soon. I don’t remember job interviews being this nerve wracking.”

 

“It’s probably because you haven’t interviewed for many jobs before. You’re blessed to have found jobs with relative ease. Just keep practicing and it’ll get easier.”

 

“Yeah,” Jim responded lacklusterly. Danny tsked at him.

 

“Do something you know. Why are you looking at a manager position at an insurance company anyway? I’d imagine selling insurance is different than selling paper.”

 

“Well, the only paper suppliers in Scranton are Dunder Mifflin, Osprey, Prince Paper, and Staples. I’d rather not work at Staples if I can help it.”

 

“Selling paper isn’t the only thing you know…”

 

Jim would rather not have this conversation with Danny. “How was your day, Danny? You seem really chipper today.”

 

“Well, I was. Landed some big sales, got a pay pump, and then I figured I’d top the night off with some quality time with my boyfriend. That’s gone a bit lopsided now, I suppose.”

 

“I’m sorry, Danny. I didn’t mean to bring the mood down. What did you have planned for the night, besides dinner?”

 

“Dessert,” Danny said leering, causing Jim to let out a lighthearted groan.

 

“You can still have that, I never said you couldn’t.”

 

“You’re not in a good mood so I’d rather not force you.”

 

Jim gave Danny the most seductive look he could muster. “You can’t force someone who’s offering.”

 

Danny stared at him blank face. Obviously his look didn’t work. “It’s fine, Jim. We can split after this and I’ll see you this weekend. But seriously, if you’re this stressed about finding a job in the sales industry then why not go back to social work? The barrier of re-entry can’t be that bad.”

 

“I don’t want to work in social work, Danny. That ship has sailed. I dunno why you're so insistent that I do it, you have been ever since I told you about it.”

 

“I think you’re kind hearted and are really good with kids. It’d be a better fit for you than sales. You studied so long to be a social worker so I think you must like it to some extent if you didn’t quit while you were still in school; you’ll just had a few bad experiences. And you not liking your current job goes deeper than you disliking your coworkers. I don’t think you’re built for dealing with a bunch of people day in and day out. Switching jobs doesn’t mean anything if you stay in the same industry.”

 

“And you don’t think I’d deal with a bunch of people all the time if I were a social worker? It’s not like I’d be hiding in an office all day with minimal human contact Danny, I’d still need to interact with a bunch of unpleasant people. Like supervisors who’ve lost sight of their original mission and are bureaucratic nightmares, or belligerent parents who’ll hate me for breathing. And then I’d have to deal with teachers, relatives, foster homes, doctors, emergency services, broken children. That’s more people than I deal with on the regular at Dunder Mifflin, way more. I don’t even need to leave the office most of the unless I need to kiss a client’s ass, and that’s way better than having an iron pitched at my head during a home visit. I’d rather deal with clients yelling at me over the phone because they got legal instead of letter.”

 

“But you’re failing at sales.” 

 

Jim didn’t know why he was suddenly feeling attacked by Danny, but he did. This wasn’t what he agreed to when Danny asked him out; he could have moped at home if that were the case. “I think I’m doing a great job as a salesman! My numbers are great this quarter, my clients like me, I got a promotion not that long ago, and the CFO likes me and thinks I’m doing a good enough job that I was offered the opportunity to interview for another promotion! What about that sounds like I’m failing at sales to you?”

 

“The fact that you’re unhappy at your job. The fact that you can’t stand a lot of your coworkers or your clients. The fact that you’re emotionally and physically burnt out at the end of each day. If you were cut out for sales then you wouldn’t feel like shit. I don’t mean you’re bad at your job because you’re not, I mean you’re failing in the sense that you hate what you do. You’ll hate insurance and you’ll probably hate the corporate job.”

 

“Well, I’m shit at selling and I’m shit at social work. There isn’t anything I’m good at. Maybe I should just do nothing!”

 

Danny looked at Jim as if he grew a second head. “Are you upset? I think you’re upset.”

 

Jim looked down at the table. He _was_ upset. The night wasn’t going the way he wanted and he was even more stressed than he was before he got there. Plus, he wasn’t having sex later. Everything was lame. 

 

Danny took Jim’s hand in his. “Let’s go for a walk so you can cool down. No reason to go to bed upset.” Danny paid the bill and led Jim out of the restaurant and to a large park a mile away. They walked in silence for a bit before Danny spoke up again. “I didn’t say that to make you upset, Jim. I mentioned it because I think you might hate your current job because you subconsciously resent the fact that you left your old one so abruptly. Maybe you didn’t give yourself long enough to acclimate to it. You owe it to yourself to try once more, right? I also think that _maybe_ your ex colored your perception of the job; I’m sure everything was hard at that time. With a clear head it might not be so bad this time around.”

 

Jim stopped dead in his tracks, yanking Danny backwards with him. “That’s not fair, Danny,” he whispered.

 

“You don’t think it's possible that your breakup muddled your work experience?”

 

“I don’t think it’s fair that you’re pushing me to do something I don’t want to do, or that you’re bringing my ex into this. I told you that in confidence. You wouldn’t like it if I brought up you leaving _your_ last job or how _your ex wife_ might have played into that.”Jim couldn’t see Danny’s reaction in the dark of night, but he’d bet Danny was just as upset as he was now. Jim regretted that, just because he was in a sour mood didn’t mean he needed to take it out on his boyfriend. He hugged Danny. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.”

 

“It’s not the same,” Danny told him. Jim thought it was the same but didn’t say anything to refute that. He was in the wrong here and needed to make it right.

 

“I’m really sorry, Danny. Today was a shitty day and I just wanted to hang out with you to feel better. Instead I’ve made your awesome day just as bad as mine. I’m sorry. Congrats on the promotion by the way. Maybe I can take you out this weekend to celebrate?”

 

“It’s fine, Jim. You’re right that it’s not my place to tell you what to do. I just wonder if you regret changing careers.”

 

“Do _you_ regret changing careers,” Jim asked genuinely. 

 

“No. But suffered through my job for a while; I was older than you are now when I left it. You did social work for a year. Do you really think that’s enough time to tell?”

 

“I think so. Can we just drop it for now? I’m tired and this conversation isn’t making either of us feel good. I can make it back to my car from here. I’ll see you on Saturday?”

 

“That’s fine. See you Saturday.” 

 

The two kissed goodbye and headed their separate ways. Jim felt like shit, still. Even worse was the fact that he found his thoughts drifting back to the hospital room, Sadie’s tightly pinched face blaming Jim for what happened to her. The absolute worse was the fact that she was right. 

 

He wasn’t a superhero. He had no business trying to save people and play God. It wasn’t his place. And he was as perplexed by the Scranton Strangler case as he was the day he first looked into it. He wasn’t making an impact on things, and now he could say he was making it worse. Jim sighed and walked to his car and drove home. When he got back in he wrote out a brief note before taping it on his window.

 

_Sorry, I’m not feeling too hot right now. I’ll catch up with you another time?_

 

He just didn’t want to be bothered.

 

* * *

 

A few days later found Jim moping around at home, feeling sorry for himself. He had his interview at the insurance firm in Carbondale and wasn’t sure how it went. He still found himself wrapped up in his conversation with Sadie. He bet she was even more despondent and angry than she had been. In the days since Leslie Dell was found the media had been particularly vicious towards Sadie, using Dell’s murder as ammunition against Sadie’s claims. Apparently the Strangler would never break their pattern by killing in the same place consecutively. Jim believed they would, given that whatever pagan ritual they were following called for the woman to be dead before they moved on to their next location. Sadie didn’t die so therefore they needed to make another sacrifice. The media nor no one else knew that though, mostly because everyone laughed at Jim’s Reddit post. 

 

Jim didn’t want to face Grizzly after failing to comfort Sadie. He was also afraid to approach the subject of Sadie possibly telling people they had superpowers. He definitely didn’t want to have that conversation. So he had left the note on his window since Tuesday. If Grizzly had come then he had respected Jim wishes to be left alone. Unfortunately Jim only posted his note on his window which allowed people to bother him via his front door.

 

One of such people was Lucy.

 

“What are you doing here,” Jim asked. He was getting ready for bed, and that typical meant he was starting his nightly routine.

 

“I’m spending the night. We haven’t hung out in awhile. I wanna know about everything happening in the world of Jim Halpert.”

 

Jim typical didn’t like people showing up unannounced (despite Grizzly’s frequent appearance, and he himself being a fan of doing it to Pam). But he needed a distraction to take his mind off the case and Lucy was less likely to enrage him the way Danny did. He stepped aside and allowed Lucy in. “I haven’t heard from you in forever Lucs, are you alright?”

 

“I’ve been better,” she said while plopping down on Jim’s couch. “Bring me one of your face mask thingies. What were you up to tonight?”

  
  
“I was probably gonna play Madden before going to bed. Do you want to play?”

 

“I’ll just watch, God I’m so freakin’ tired.” 

 

Jim gave Lucy a face mask before setting up the game. “Have you just been busy with work, or something else?”

 

“Mostly work, although there has been a lot of “something else” going on,” Lucy leered.

 

“Oh? I’m assuming you have a boyfriend now? Is that why I saw you in Philly that one time?”

 

“Yep! We were going on a date that day. We were meeting in the area and I thought I’d catch the game while I waited for him to finish work.”

 

“Isn’t Philly kinda far for a new relationship? That’s long distance.”

  
  
“Hmm,” she hummed. “I suppose. How’s Danny treating you?”

 

“It’s great, he’s great. We had a bit of a spat on Tuesday, mostly on my end. I’m looking for a new job and he thinks I should go back to social work.”

 

“Why would he think that,” Lucy asked curiously. Jim shrugged. 

 

“He thinks since I like kids and hate my coworkers that social work must be a better fit for me. But I don’t want to go back to that, it’s just stressful.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Lucy said simply.

 

“It’s not your fault.”

 

“Maybe. What were you doing at the hospital on Tuesday,” Lucy asked, changing the subject. She shoved Jim with her foot, messing up a play he was making. He frowned at her.

 

“Were you there? I didn’t see you.”

 

“Yes, I was checking up on some of the officers watching over the Strangler victim. She’s currently admitted to that hospital.”

 

“Oh,” Jim said, feigning ignorance.

 

“You didn’t answer. Why were you there? Hopefully it wasn’t to visit anyone. Is your dad okay?”

 

“He’s fine! I was there because of my boss. You remember Michael right? He thought he contracted a disease so I had to sit with at hospital, I lost a game of drawing straws with Pam. He thought he got mad cow from eating turkey bacon, haha. You know Michael. Or rather, you don’t. Believe me when I say that this common for him.”

 

Lucy nodded along, omitting that she saw Jim coming from the in-patient wing and not from emergency. “So he’s okay then?”

 

“Yeah, of course. He got a nice lesson about having to cook the turkey bacon before he eats it, but other than that he’s good. Hey, I’m actually more tired than I realized so I’m gonna head to bed. Are you okay with the couch or…”

 

“Uh, of course I’m not. I want to sleep with you!”

  
  
Jim sighed. “Okay, let me go make sure my room is decent then.” He traipsed to his room and began to straighten it up. He changed his sheets and vacuumed before removing the sign on his window. He didn’t need Lucy knowing there was a strange man climbing through his window every night, not when she and Grizzly knew each other. He tossed it in the waste bin next to his bed. “It’s clean, you can come in,” he called as he climbed into bed shifted to the side nearest the wall. Lucy joined him a while later, having showered and changed into pajamas. Jim’s bed was spacious enough for the two to have a bit of space between, making the endeavor as unawkward as possible. Not that it ever had been, Lucy had slept over multiple times before and nothing had come of it. 

 

Jim dozed off as soon as his head hit his pillow. It took longer for Lucy to grow tired however. Once she was sure Jim was asleep Lucy sat up. She looked into Jim’s waste bin and pulled out the rumbled sign he had taped on his window. She frowned at it and got up. She slipped on a pair of Jim’s slides and almost fell over due to how much bigger than they were than her feet. She slipped out of the front door, down the steps of his apartment, and outside. She walked a few blocks, picking up large rocks along the way. She clutched the biggest rock she had on her and threw it with all her strength at the large hedge in front of her. After a moment she heard the rock make impact with her target.

 

“Ouch,” deadpanned the hedge. Out came the monster that Jim once affectionately called a superhero. _Please, that freak isn’t deserving of those powers_ Lucy thought. 

 

“Why are you hanging outside of my friend’s apartment,” she asked hotly. “And why is he leaving you notes?!” Lucy wrapped the note around another rock and launched it at the man’s head. It bounced off of his mask with a loud thud, cracking the plastic. Didn’t he have a real mask last time she saw him? Regardless, she had a bone to pick with him. “Didn’t we have an agreement? You were to leave my friend alone, you sick fuck!”

 

“I agreed to leave Jimmy alone so long as you helped me,” the man said coolly. “You’ve been of no help to me.”

 

“I’m sorry _Batman_ , I thought it was your job to seek me out!”

 

“Oops,” he said smugly. Lucy couldn’t see his face behind the cracked plastic but she bet it looked as smug as he sounded. It infuriated her. “You’re useless. I gave you a helpful tip on how to stop the Strangler, by monitoring the locations in which his first few victims were found. Now three more women have been attacked by the Strangler due to your incompetence. And to think they made you the head of this investigation. What would the chief of police say if he realized you let those women die? This is why women shouldn’t work on the force.”

 

“Oh, shut the fuck up. You have no proof that the Strangler is killing women in the same places. Your little hunch could be wrong and could get even more people killed. This isn’t a game. Besides, only two women have been found since we last spoke.” Lucy threw another rock at the man to punctuate her point but it bounced off an invisible barrier a few feet away from him.

 

“Jim’s the one who told me that. I’m sure you realized that it was me and Jim who found the evidence that helped you identify Regina Baxter. It was also us that found Sadie Howard half dead in the same field Jennifer Ortega was murdered in. Jim is so helpful, I made the right decision in taking him on as my sidekick.”

 

In a fit of rage Lucy charged at the man. He was so caught off guard that he was knocked out before he could react. She took the final rock she had on hand and started punching the man in the face with it. She moved to grab the mask off of his sure to be bloody face but he used his telekinesis to launch her back into a light pole. Lucy growled while trying to pop her arm back into its socket. One of her shoulder blades was cracked and she could feel a sore spot that was sure to bruise. She’d have a hard time explaining this to Jim come morning.

 

“You fuck,” she spat, “you’re exposing him to danger and don’t even care?” The man held his destroyed face in his hands, hiding it now that the mask was no good. Lucy wanted to kill him, she wanted to destroy the rest of his pathetic being like she did his ugly face. How dare he drag Jim into this.

 

“You’re dragging countless women into harm’s way by not getting the Strangler off the streets. Jim wants to help me and is doing more good than you are. He’s an adult, so if he wants to rush into danger then let him. It’s better than all of those unsuspecting women ending up dead. They didn’t even have a choice in the matter.”

 

Lucy shook where she stood. “I’ll kill you,” she vowed. “I will literally _end you_! Don’t come near him again!”

 

“Ehh,” the man said lacklusterly. “Put that energy into being good at your job. It was nice talking to you, Lucy. Do be a dear and not bring this up to Jim. There’s no reason for him to know.” The man sped off using more of the powers Lucy didn’t think he deserved. She limped back to Jim’s apartment and entered it as quietly as possible to not wake up either men asleep. Lucy stopped by the bathroom to try to clean as many of her injuries as possible. Apparently flying into a pole could cause significant damage. Who knew? As she dozed off Lucy devised ways to keep that cretin away from Jim. _He’ll get his in due time_ she thought. He’d get his.

 

* * *

 

Jim woke to the smell of someone cooking breakfast. He jumped up, alarmed. Mark knew he wasn’t allowed to touch the stove! Jim rushed to the kitchen only to find Mark sitting at the table and Lucy at the stove. Jim sighed and relief and stood behind her, watching what she was doing. “Whatcha making,” he whispered, trying to scare her. She didn’t budge. 

 

“Eggs and bacon. You want in?”

 

“Of course. But as my guest I’m suppose to cook for you, you know?”

 

“It’s fine, you sleep like the dead. Work and your interview really drained you, huh?”

 

Jim smiled down at her and moved to push away the hair from Lucy’s face. His fingertips grazed over her face and they both a spark of electricity rush through their bodies. Jim pulled his fingers back quickly. Had Lucy been injured? Jim hadn’t noticed any injuries on her the night before, but he was definitely suffering the symptoms of having accidentally healed someone. God, he felt tired as fuck now.

 

Lucy felt all of the pain from last night’s fight melt away. Perturbed she stepped away from the stove, accidentally bumping into Jim in the process. “Some electric shock that was,” she said with a tight smile. Jim nodded along. “Hey kid, can you watch the food for me? I need to go to the bathroom and I don’t trust Matt over there to do it for me.”

 

“Hey,” Mark weakly protested.

 

“Yeah, sure. I don’t want to rush you but I’m feeling a bit tired still and would like to lie down.”

 

“No problem, I’ll be right back.” Lucy went to the bathroom and closed the door. She pulled her shirt over her head and examined her back. Her shoulder blade was healed and showed no signs of having impacted the street light. The bruising from her fall was gone too. Her arm was no longer sore either. 

 

Had Jim done that? It was impossible, the masked freak was the only person she knew of that had superpowers. Where did Jim’s come from? Maybe the freak spread his powers to imprint on Jim? It was the only logical explanation. Afterall, he had been hanging around the man, helping him with the case. But how often would he have to be around to spread his powers to Jim? How had he done it? Lucy grimaced into the mirror. Jim was so monogamous it hurt. No way in hell he’d cheat on his dumb boyfriend, even if they hadn’t been dating that long. So she could rule super sperm out as a possible transmitter of superpowers.

 

“You can go back to bed, beanpole. I’ll take it from here,” Lucy said while entering the kitchen. Jim smiled at her thankfully and went back to his room. She dished the food on to two plates and threw one at Mark. She didn’t pretend to be kind to him, not when Jim wasn’t around. No point in acting as if his friends were her friends. She had more important things to do than to entertain Jim’s poor college buddy. Like eliminating the threat. Then she’d take care of Jim and his power.

 

* * *

 

Jim expected a lackluster Monday to continue the lackluster weekend he had. After Lucy went home Jim slept until it was time to meet up with Danny. Meeting Danny was okay. Jim took him out for once as promised and put out as expected. His mind wasn’t really all there but luckily Danny hadn’t noticed like he had last Tuesday. Then Jim spent the entirety of Sunday in bed, ignoring phone calls from his friends and parents. He didn’t even watch the game. He was beyond exhausted. All the while he continued to avoid Grizzly.

 

Jim sat at his desk and collected himself before putting on his game face. He stared down at all of the documents he needed to forge Michael’s signature for. It would be just his luck that Michael had a ton of paperwork due to corporate the same day he took off. Jim already had enough work of his own to do without adding Michael’s to the mix. Jim reached for his pen holder to grab a pen and found that he didn’t have any. Odd. He opened his drawers found that he couldn't find a single pen in his desk. Double odd. Had he really used them all? It seemed unlikely considering he tended to stock up on them, but he had been so busy with both work and the case that maybe he used them all without knowing. He looked through his drawers once more. He was sorely lacking in sticky notes and paper clips too. He sighed and got up. 

 

“Pam, do you have any extra pens,” he whispered. “I lost all of mine.”

 

“You lost a dozen or so pens Jim, really,” she whispered back. “I don’t have any to spare, maybe ask Karen?”

 

“I have extra pens,” Dwight called loudly, not bothering to hide that he was listening in on their conversation. Jim ignored him and went to Karen. 

 

“Can I borrow a pen,” he asked embarrassed. Karen showed him the nub of a pencil she had; apparently she was running low on supplies too. Jim swallowed his pride and turned to Dwight. “Dwight, can I borrow a pen? I’ll give you a new one once I buy more.”

 

Dwight pulled a bag out of his desk that contained a stationary set and passed it to Jim. He raised an eyebrow at the bag and looked at Dwight suspiciously. “When I was visiting New York over the weekend a lady was giving away these girly looking pens and notebooks. I wasn’t sure what to do with them. I figured Kelly might take them since she likes juvenile things, but I’m sure you can make do with the pens in there,” Dwight explained. In actuality, after a bout of independent research and additional guidance from Pam, Dwight visited a character store in New York that sold kpop merchandise he was positive that Jim would like. 

 

“Oh, okay, thank you,” Jim responded gruffly. He stalked back to the annex, upset at the implication that he’d like anything juvenile. He supposed he deserved it after years of goading Dwight about his hobbies. He sat down and opened the bag, ready to do Michael’s work while making calls. He gasped at the pens and notebooks he pulled out. Everything sported characters designed by one of his favorite groups. He looked back towards the door leading to the main office. What were the chances that some lady passed off all of this stationary to Dwight? Everything had to cost at least one hundred dollars! But Dwight didn’t know he liked this stuff, or at least Jim didn’t expect him to remember Jim liking it if he ever told him. Regardless he was now in possession of a ton of free fan items from his favorite group. Jim had to fight back his smile and force himself to focus on his work. Dwight had been really nice to him last couple of days but this was beyond. Maybe Jim was overreacting about Dwight’s motive, and he was actually trying to apologize to him? He wasn’t sure if he was ready to forgive Dwight, but he couldn’t discount that Dwight’s gifts were small lights in what were becoming increasingly bleak days. Maybe he and Dwight could talk it out. 

 

Pam watched as Jim walked back to the annex with the stationary set Dwight had bought him. She waved Dwight over once she was sure Jim wasn’t coming back. “Did you steal all of Jim’s pens just to give him that?”

 

Dwight shrugged. “Do you think he’ll like it,” he whispered back. 

 

Pam nodded. “No reason he wouldn’t. You’ve been doing a good job of being nice to him, I’m proud of you.” Dwight smiled and went back to work, with Pam doing the same. Both were unaware that on the other side of Pam’s desk divide stood a jealous Angela listening in on their conversation.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I'm trying to speed up the updates on both of my stories. I need to stop being so lazy and focus on them.

**Author's Note:**

> Please like and comment! :)


End file.
